Die spanische Fliege
by Noblesse Oblige 3
Summary: Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy suchen sich die George und Fred Weasley für einen makaberen Scherz aus, der gründlich daneben geht und ganz nebenbei das Leben ihrer Schwester Ginny total umkrempelt. - COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

**Die spanische Fliege**

1.

Ginnys Blick glitt in der Kneipe umher. Die Tische waren voll besetzt und noch immer drängten sich weitere Besucher in den überfüllten Raum. Schnell hatte sie den Mann gefunden, nach dem sie Ausschau hielt. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, ER würde überall auffallen. Sie sah kurz über die Schulter, Fred und George nickten ihr synchron zu und gaben ihr ein aufmunternd gemeintes Zeichen. Ginny hob kurz resignierend die Schultern, fühlte sich aber nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen – mit dem Mann, zu dem sie jetzt gehen sollte, legte man sich nicht einfach so an.

Sie zwang sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln und balancierte das Tablett mit den akkurat abgestellten Gläsern zwischen den anwesenden Hexen und Zauberern hindurch, wobei sie zwischenzeitlich vier Gästen ihr Getränk reichte, peinlich darauf bedacht, ein ganz Bestimmtes nicht anzurühren. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich in diese Dinge eingearbeitet. Seitdem die Zwillinge genug Geld verdienten, hatten sie sich einen weiteren Traum wahr gemacht – eine Kneipe eröffnen. Sie jobbte hin und wieder als Kellnerin, um ihr mageres Ausbildungsgehalt aufzustocken. Sie verdiente gut, da alles, was Rang und Namen besaß, hier einkehrte. Das ‚Trink & Lustig" war DIE Adresse in London. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ER auftauchen würde ...

Lucius Malfoy lehnte - die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen - in der Nähe der Theke an einem der aufgestellten Stehtische. Eigentlich hatte er einen Tisch im „Magic Seasons" reserviert und hatte mit Narzissa dort essen gehen wollen, doch seine werte Ehefrau hatte einen Brigdeabend mit ihren Freundinnen vorgezogen. Da er keinesfalls den Eindruck erwecken wollte, fehl am Platze zu sein, und ebenfalls diesen drei Schreckschrauben, die sich gute Freundinnen von Narzissa nannten, nicht über den Weg laufen wollte, hatte er sich aufgemacht, um selbst vielleicht etwas Spaß zu haben und seinen Frust über Narzissas Launen in einem guten Glas Old Odgens zu ertränken. Er hatte sich an den Werbeflyer, der plötzlich in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war, erinnert und beschlossen, der neuen Kneipe der Weasleys spontan einen Besuch abzustatten. Er hatte sich einen Platz gesucht, von dem er einen guten Blick über das Lokal hatte. Langsam lies er seine Blicke über bekannte und weniger bekannte Gesichter schweifen, bis er auf die kleine Rothaarige aufmerksam wurde, die sich langsam und anscheinend sehr zögerlich und schüchtern, seinem Standort näherte. Er war gespannt, was ausgerechnet die kleine Weasley von ihm wollte. Abwartend und mit unbeweglichem Gesicht beobachtete er ihr Näherkommen.

Die Mundwinkel in diesem sündhaft attraktiven Gesicht schienen langsam nach oben zu wandern und Malfoy musterte sie spöttisch – zumindest empfand Ginny das so. Niemals würde sie ihm die Sache in ihrem ersten Schuljahr verzeihen. Er war böse und gemein. Zeitgleich fragte sie sich, wie die Natur es hatte zulassen können, dass ein derart teuflischer Charakter mit einem so engelsgleichen Aussehen ausgestattet worden war. Wenn man ihn nicht kannte, würde man meinen, er sei ein anständiger Mann – doch Lucius Malfoy war nicht ehrbar. Im Gegenteil. Ginny erschauerte und blieb stehen. Dennoch hatte er etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Sie raffte die Schultern und setzte ein gut gelauntes Lächeln auf. Eine Weasley hatte keine Angst vor so einem arroganten Schnösel. Hier konnte ihr nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts passieren.

Fast wie eine Leuchtrakete strahlend, überbrückte die Schwester der Hausherren die letzten Meter zu diesem einen Gast und stellte das Tablett schwungvoll auf den Stehtisch ab, das sie kurz zuvor noch in den Händen gehalten hatte. „Mister Malfoy", flötete sie. „Herzlich willkommen im „Trink & Lustig … Da Sie heute das erste Mal hier sind, bekommen Sie einen Willkommensdrink gratis. Meine Brüder lassen ausrichten, dass Ihr Geld bestens in ihrem Whiskey investiert sei."

Lucius' Augenbraue hob sich. Ginny Weasley bot ihm einen Gratisdrink an und war noch dazu ausgesucht höflich, ja geradezu freundlich zu ihm. Nach allem was er gerade ihr angetan hatte, war dies bemerkenswert. Sie hatte sein kleines Experiment anscheinend gut verkraftet und was noch besser war, sie trug ihm augenscheinlich nichts nach. Seine eisgrauen Augen glitten über den Körper der jungen Frau. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er sie taxiert und festgestellt, dass aus dem kleinen, dürren, schüchternen Mädchen, der er damals Tom Riddles Tagebuch untergejubelt hatte, eine bemerkenswert, schöne junge Frau geworden war. Sie war immer noch schlank, hatte aber an den richtigen Stellen zugelegt. Angesichts der geballten jungen Weiblichkeit nicht mal einen Meter weit weg, fiel ihm bedauerlicherweise wieder ein, dass Narzissas eheliche Zuwendungen auch schon wieder eine ganze Zeit her waren und er fragte sich, ob nicht eventuell diese kleine hübsche Rothaarige sich heute Abend seiner erbarmen würde. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Unter Umständen könnte der Abend doch noch sehr interessant werden.

„Da bin ich aber froh, heute Abend zu Ihnen gekommen zu sein", entgegnete er und ergriff das Glas, welches sie ihm hinhielt, und hielt mit seiner anderen Hand die ihre fest. Dann beugte er sich ein wenig herunter. „Was halten Sie davon, junge Frau, wenn Sie sich ein wenig zu mir gesellen und mir mehr von den Vorteilen einer Wiskeybeteiligung erzählen. Ich trinke nicht gern allein und würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würden." Er setzte sein liebenswertestes Lächeln ein, dem noch niemals eine Frau hatte widerstehen können und sah ihr fest , fast hypnotisch in ihre grün, funkelnden Augen.

Ginny schreckte zurück, als er seine Hand um ihre legte, und sah auf. Er war so viel größer als sie. Ja, dieser Mann war wirklich kein sanftmütiges Lämmchen. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was, aber irgendetwas bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Lag es daran, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, wie ein kleines Kaninchen direkt vor einer Schlange zu sitzen, die sich überlegte, wie sie das Wesen am besten verspeiste? Er war freundlich, keine Frage, aber gerade diese Freundlichkeit ließen sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihr schrillen. Was Harry ihr wohl raten würde? Mit Sicherheit, dass sie schnell die Flucht ergreifen sollte. Er würde ihr Vorwürfe machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie sich von den Zwillingen hatte anstiften lassen. Wieder sah sie über die Schulter und sah die Zwillinge neugierig ihre Köpfe recken. Als diese Malfoys Blick bemerkten, taten sie unschuldig und polierten Gläser.

„Ähm, ich … meine Brüder …. also …", stotterte sie und zupfte nervös mit der freien Hand an ihrem kurzen Röckchen. Harry mochte es nicht, wenn sie „nur so einen breiten Gürtel" trug. Aber sie liebte es, wenn die Luft ihre Schenkel umspielte und die Männer gierig, die Frauen eher eifersüchtig starrten. Manchmal ließ sie sogar das Höschen weg und fühlte sich dann regelrecht frivol, wenn der Wind ihre nackte, haarlose Scham umspielte. Doch heute trug sie natürlich etwas darunter, wenn auch kein Höschen, sondern etwas, das die Muggel als String bezeichneten. Als sie wieder auf sah, bemerkte sie seinen gierigen Blick. Merlin, er starrte ihr direkt in den Ausschnitt. Doch warum hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis, ihre zugegebenermaßen knappe und halb durchsichtige – Bluse zusammenzuziehen? Was hatte dieser Mann nur an sich, dass sie ihm den Einblick gewährte – und es genoss?

Sie war noch ein wenig unschlüssig. Das konnte er verstehen. Er schüchterte sie wohl doch etwas ein. Er lächelte noch mehr und er hoffte, eventuell sehr vertrauenerweckend. Nebenbei griff er hinter die Rothaarige und nahm sich ein weiteres Glas von ihrem Tablett. „Sie werden einem armen, alten Mann doch diesen kleinen Gefallen nicht abschlagen, werte Dame?", stapelte er tief und nahm einen Schluck von dem bernsteinfarbenen Alkohol in dem Glas. „Mhmmm, er ist wirklich gut, Ihr Whiskey", bemerkte er und nickte ihr zu. „Stoßen Sie mit mir an, Miss Weasley - auf eventuelle fruchtbringende Geschäftsverbindungen." Er streichelte leicht mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Unvermittelt ließ er sie los und stieß mit sanftem Klirren gegen ihr Glas, welches sie ihm ursprünglich hatte geben wollen und das nun sie in der Hand hielt.

Verwirrt starrte Ginny ihn an. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann – der sich bestimmt schon durch halb London gevögelt hatte, wenn man der Gerüchteküche Glauben schenkte – mit ihr flirtete? Nie hatte sie geglaubt, seinem Typ zu entsprechen, man hörte, er zog üppige Blondinen vor. Auch wenn es die junge Weasley nicht zugeben wollte, es schmeichelte ihr, dass er so offensichtliches Interesse zeigte. Doch sie durfte nicht nachgeben. Sie musste daran denken, was ihre Brüder ihr gesagt hatten. Er hatte ihren Tod in Kauf genommen. Sie musste ihn hassen.

Erneut blickte sie kurz über die Schulter. Diesmal sahen Fred und George alles andere als amüsiert aus - im Gegenteil, sie wollten ihr etwas verdeutlichen, doch Ginny fühlte sich auf einmal nicht ernst genommen. Was war denn nun schon wieder, dass die beiden die älteren Brüder raus hängen lassen mussten? Sie konnte das alleine schaffen und sie würde es ihnen zeigen. Sie war Ginevra Weasley, keine Puppe. Sie würde mit dem ehemaligen Todesser schon fertig werden. Lächelnd nahm sie das Glas und sah ihm gespielt gleichmütig in die eisgrauen Augen. „Auf Ihr Wohl, Mr. Malfoy."

Der Blonde trank ihr zu und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. In Gedanken rechnete er bereits aus, wie lange er brauchen würde, bis er sie soweit hatte, dass sie ihm nach draußen folgen würde. Misstrauisch beäugte er die beiden Weasley - Brüder, die immer wieder fast aufgeregt zu ihnen sahen, während er und die kleine Schönheit neben ihm Smalltalk hielten. Er musste schnell sein. Wenn ihre beiden Beschützer Lunte rochen, würde es zu spät sein und sein ganzer schöner Plan würde ins Wasser fallen.

Ein angenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Niemand hatte ihr zuvor gesagt, wie locker Whiskey machen konnte. Ginny kicherte leise. Als sie auf sah, erblickte sie ein Funkeln in dem Paar eisgraue Augen, das sie musterte. Die junge Hexe biss sich auf die Lippen. Merlin, Malfoy stand viel zu nah und doch zu weit weg. Dieser Mann strahlte etwas aus, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. War er schon immer so attraktiv gewesen? Ihr Blick glitt über seine breiten Schultern, dem durchtrainierten flachen Bauch, bis hin zu … Ginny rief sich zur Ordnung. Dies war Lucius Malfoy, nicht Harry Potter. Sie durfte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein könnte, mit diesem Mann zu schlafen. Und doch konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken. Immer hastiger trank sie von ihrem Whiskey und versuchte, ihre aufkeimende Geilheit zu unterdrücken. Lucius Malfoy war Sex pur. Unauffällig trat sie näher zu ihm heran.

Immer wieder prostete er Ginny zu, die mittlerweile bereits zwei Gläser des Hochprozentigen geleert hatte. Er musste langsam eine Entscheidung herbeiführen. Sie sollte vielleicht etwas angeheitert sein, aber nicht zu betrunken, dass sie nicht merken würde, wenn er sie vögelte. Er wollte zwar in erster Linie _sich_ Lust verschaffen, aber er war immer interessiert daran, auch der Frau, mit der er schlief, ein Mindestmaß an Zuwendung zukommen zu lassen. Allerdings stellte er nach einer Weile fest, dass es gar nicht nötig war, sie mit kleinen Andeutungen und Gesten darauf vorzubereiten, dass er wünschte, mit ihr allein zu sein. Sie rückte langsam immer näher und der Blick ihrer schönen grünen Augen hatte sich verändert. Fast lüstern blickte sie ihn immer wieder an und, was am schockierendsten war, ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder fast sehnsüchtig zu seinem Schritt. Er wunderte sich wirklich, welch durchschlagende Wirkung er manchmal zu haben schien.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und als Ginny das nächste Mal zu diesem unglaublich attraktiven Mann auf sah, konnte sie das Bedürfnis, ihm sofort an die Wäsche zu gehen, nicht länger unterdrücken. Hier und jetzt, vor allen Leuten - es war ihr egal, was die anderen dachten, sie wollte ihn – sie brauchte ihn in sich. Ginny spürte ein sehnsuchtsvolles Verlangen zwischen ihren Schenkeln pochen und instinktiv wusste sie, dass nur er, Lucius Malfoy, sie erlösen konnte. Er war zweifelsohne mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie, doch das war unwichtig, dafür hatte er genug Erfahrung und sie war sich sicher, mit ihm würde sie Dinge erleben können, die sie mit Harry nicht erfuhr. Er war mit Sicherheit kein sanfter Liebhaber, wahrscheinlich eher fordernd, hart und dominant … Doch genau das wollte Ginny. Sie hatte genug von den ewig liebevoll geflüsterten Worten und den zärtlichen Berührungen, sie war eine Frau im besten Alter und keine Porzellanpuppe!

Verstohlen sah sie sich um, doch niemand beachtete sie. Es schien keinem in diesem dichten Gedränge aufzufallen, was sich zwischen ihr und dem Todesser anbahnte. Gut so, dann würde Harry nichts erfahren. Harry … Sie verdrängte ihren Freund. Er war nicht länger relevant. Das einzig Wichtige war nur noch, diesem Slytherin den Kopf zu verdrehen. Unauffällig legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sah verführerisch zu ihm auf. „Nun … Mr. Malfoy", schnurrte sie. „Sie sehen … sehr einsam aus." Als sie auf seine Lippen sah, leckte sie sich unbewusst über die ihren. „Ich müsste da eine Möglichkeit, wie ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte."

Ihr letzter Satz war Musik in Lucius' Ohren. So schnell war er noch niemals an sein Ziel gekommen. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und wisperte mit dunkler Stimme in ihr Ohr: „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Miss Weasley, dass Sie mir helfen können." Prüfend sah er sich um. Er brauchte sofort einen Ort, wo er halbwegs ungestört war. Sein Schwanz war schon empfindlich hart geworden und er musste sich in der heißen Möse dieser bezaubernden und willigen Frau versenken und zwar in der nächsten halben Stunde. Galant nahm er ihre Hand, legte sie sich unter den Arm und zog sie sehr nah an sich heran. Sie sollte seinen Körper durch die Kleidungsschichten spüren. Er achtete sehr auf sein Aussehen und trainierte hart. Seine schweißtreibenden Bemühungen zahlten sich in Fällen wie diesen aus.

Langsam, um nicht noch im letzten Moment die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Brüder zu wecken, strebte er zum Hinterausgang. Fürsorglich hielt er seiner weiblichen Begleitung, die ihm willig folgte, die Tür auf und war im nächsten Moment mit Ginny aus dem Lokal verschwunden. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen veränderte sich sein Verhalten, als die kühle Nachtluft sich auf ihrer beider Gestalten legte. Ein kurz gesprochener Zauber hielt jeden, der eventuell in dem kleinen Innenhof Luft schnappen oder andere Dinge verrichten wollte, davon ab, die Tür zu öffnen. Malfoy drehte sich zu Ginny um und drängte sie an die Wand neben der Tür. „Was genau würden Sie denn tun, um mir zu helfen?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert und vergrub seine Nase in dem hellen Rot ihrer Haare.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Der Duft seines Aftershaves umhüllte sie und schien ihre Sinne gefangen zu nehmen. Sie spürte die kalte Steinmauer in ihrem Rücken nicht, sie fühlte nur seinen muskulösen, festen Körper an ihrer Front. Sie spürte nicht, wie der Stein an ihrem Rücken scheuerte, sie nahm nur diese unglaubliche Präsens Lucius Malfoys wahr. Ginny hob den Kopf und war überrascht, wie nah er ihrem Mund war. Unwillkürlich reckte sie sich ihm noch ein Stück weit entgegen, so dass sich ihre Lippen beinah berührten. Sie hatte nur noch den Drang, ihn zu küssen und sich ihm auf der Stelle hinzugeben. Sie dachte nicht mehr, sie handelte nur noch und legte ihm die Arme um den Nacken, um ihn noch dichter an sich heran zu ziehen. „Geht dies in eine Richtung, die Sie sich vorstellen können, Mr. Malfoy?" Deutlich spürte sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und versuchte, die empor lodernde Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen noch ein wenig zu ignorieren. Wenn er nicht bald etwas unternehmen würde, musste sie die Initiative ergreifen.

Lucius musste nicht mehr antworten. Sein Mund verschloss augenblicklich ihre Lippen. Er musste sie kosten und wollte sofort alles, was sie so bereitwillig gab. Seine Zunge drang ohne weiteres in ihren Mund vor und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken lieferten sie sich ein heißes Duell, welches niemand zu gewinnen schien. Immer wieder stieß er ruckartig in ihren warmen, so süßen Mund und er schien ihr einen Vorgeschmack darauf zu geben, was er an anderer Stelle, mit einem anderen Körperteil von ihm zu tun gedachte. Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Schnell hatte er ihr die Bluse aus dem Rock gezogen und zielsicher fand er ihre festen, kleinen Brüste, die er aufstöhnend umfasste und zusammendrückte. Sein Unterleib presste sich gegen sie und zeigte ihr, wie bereit er für sie war. Nur in einem kleinen Winkel seines Gehirns fiel ihm ein, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch Jungfrau war. Doch dies ging in dem bunten Nebel der Lust unter, die er im Moment fühlte.

„Oh … Lucius." Irgend woher nahm sie den Mut, ihn unaufgefordert beim Vornamen zu nennen. Doch sie war noch nie so bestrebt und folgsam wie Hermine gewesen. Im Gegenteil, es war ihr einerlei, ob er es gutheißen würde oder nicht, solange er endlich ihre Sehnsucht stillen würde. Das Brennen wurde stärker und schien von ihrem ganzen Körper Besitz zu nehmen. Wenn er ihr nicht bald die Seele aus dem Leib vögeln würde, würde sie gänzlich versengt werden. „Bitte … Lucius …"

Ungeduldig riss sie sich ihre Bluse auf, er sollte sie überall berühren können - nur das würde ihr Verlangen stillen. Diese verzehrende Gier begann zu schmerzen - nur sein Schwanz in ihrer Möse würde Abhilfe leisten können. Fiebrig zerrte die kleine Hexe an seinem Hemd und als sie es schließlich endlich aus seiner Hose befreit hatte – warum mussten Männer nur immer so viel anhaben? – fuhr sie gierig mit ihren Fingern unter den glatten Stoff und kratzte erregt mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine festen Bauchmuskeln. „Bitte", flehte sie, unfähig, mehr zu sagen. Stattdessen schlang sie ein Bein um seinen Oberschenkel und begann, sich mit ihrem Unterleib an ihm zu reiben. Ihr Rock rutschte hoch, so dass nur das knappe Stückchen Stoff ihres Strings zwischen ihrer nassen Scham und deinem Bein war. Ginny achtete nicht darauf, ob sie eventuell ihren Saft auf seine Hose schmierte. Sie rieb sich an ihm und bettelte leise. „Bitte, Lucius … Ich brauche Sie." Ihre Hände strichen über seinen knackigen Hintern und drückten seine Hüfte an ihren Bauch. „Ich bin so nass … geil auf Sie." Sein harter Schwanz rieb sich an ihrem Unterleib. Konnte er nicht endlich in sie kommen?

Sie forderte ihn unmissverständlich auf und mehr Einladung brauchte er nicht. Er war selbst schon viel zu erregt und dieses kleine geile Luder brauchte es anscheinend auch dringend. Er ließ von ihren Titten ab und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand unter den Rock. Ungeduldig riss er ihr den völlig durchnässten String herunter und drang ohne viel Federlesens mit drei Fingern in sie ein. „Ahhhhrg", stöhnte er auf und biss ihr leicht in den Hals. „Du bist so feucht, du wilde Hexe. Ich werde dich durch vögeln, bist du laut meinen Namen schreist", prophezeite er ihr, während er sich mit der anderen Hand die Hose öffnete und mit ihrer Hilfe herunter zog. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, trat er jedoch ein klein wenig zurück und ehe sie protestieren konnte, hatte er schon in ihre Haare gegriffen und sie vor sich auf die Knie gezwungen. Sie hatte genau die richtige Höhe und er umfasste seinen Schwanz, der sich im Moment genau vor ihrem Gesicht befand. Leicht tippte er damit an ihre Lippen. „Bevor ich ihn dir in deine Möse ramme, wirst du ihn probieren." Wieder öffnete sie, ohne dass er nachhelfen musste, ihren Mund und nahm ihn tief auf. Er stöhnte leidenschaftlich auf und seine Hüften schoben sich nach vorn.

Die harsche Behandlung tat ihr weh und Ginny schrie auf vor Schmerz – aber sie nahm ihn nicht als solches wahr. Ihr Körper war hypersensibilisiert, ihre Sinne geschärft. Sie roch seine Erregung, sie sah seine Geilheit, sie spürte ihre Lust, hörte sein Keuchen und sie ertastete seine Härte. Für einen Moment wunderte sie sich, war sie bei Harry nie so feinfühlig gewesen. Doch die kleine Hexe hatte nicht die Zeit, diese neuen Empfindungen weiter zu untersuchen, sie fühlte seinen Schwanz an ihren Lippen und öffnete gierig ihren Mund. Ja, Lucius forderte – alles. Ihr Körper stand in Flammen und am liebsten hätte sie darauf verzichtet, ihn oral zu verwöhnen, nur um ihn sogleich zu spüren. Doch sie wusste von Harry, dass ein Mann dies brauchte.

Seine Hand wanderte in ihren Nacken und drückte sie unbarmherzig auf seinen Phallus. Sie würgte kurz und lehnte sich instinktiv vor, um ihren Hals lang zu machen und ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern. Ginny war geistesgegenwärtig genug zu erkennen, dass sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als den Mund weit aufzumachen und ihn zu lassen. Seine Stöße wurden kräftiger, sein Stöhnen lauter und ihre Nässe rann an ihren Schenkeln entlang. Es machte sie unsagbar geil, so benutzt zu werden und unter normalen Umständen hätte sie es genossen, doch nun schmerzten nicht nur ihre durchtränkte Möse und die steinharten Knospen, der Schmerz wanderte weiter und ergriff vollständig von ihr Besitz. Sie brauchte ihn, um auch nur ansatzweise Herrin dieser bittersüßen Qual zu werden.

Als sie ihre Hände hob, verstärkte er seinen Griff in ihrem Nacken und stieß erneut kraftvoll zu, offenbar war er noch nicht gewillt, sich aus ihrem Mund zurück zu ziehen. Doch Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren, sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Oberschenkel und drückte ihn weg. Sie hörte sein verärgertes Knurren und hätte dies als Zeichen genommen, ihm doch Gehorsam zu leisten, aber das Verlangen, endlich seinen Schwanz in ihrer Möse zu spüren, um auch nur wieder halbwegs klarer denken zu können, nahm überhand. „Bitte", flehte sie und blickte hoch. In diesen paar Minuten hatte sie schon so oft zu ihm hoch gesehen, dass es sie nicht länger störte. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihr normal. „Bitte", wiederholte sie betteln. „Ich tu alles, was Sie wollen …" Ihre Hände wanderten wieder über sein Hinterteil und begannen, die strammen Pobacken zu kneten. „… aber bitte, ficken Sie mich endlich."

Obwohl Lucius vor hatte, sie noch ein Weilchen seinen Phallus verwöhnen zu lassen, konnte er ihre so dringlich geäußerte Bitte nicht ignorieren. Ein letztes Mal versenkte er sich bis zum Anschlag in Ginnys Mund, die daraufhin erschrocken auf keuchte. Für einen winzigen Moment spürte er die Zunge der Kleinen an seinen Eiern und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um in diesem Moment nicht einfach in ihrem hübschen Mund abzuspritzen. Schnell zog er sich aus ihrem Mund zurück und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus.

„Du bereitest mir viel Freude; Kleines", schnurrte er und zog sie nach oben. Hart presste er seinen Mund auf die roten, geschwollenen Lippen und küsste sie heftig und lang anhaltend. Immer wieder saugte er abwechselnd an ihrer Zunge und Unterlippe und genoss ihr gelegentliches Aufseufzen, wenn er ihre Lippen für Sekunden freigab. Verlangend rieb er seinen feucht glänzenden Schwanz an ihrem weichen Bauch.

Dieser Mann brachte sie um den Verstand. Ginny war unfähig, noch irgendetwas zu denken. Sie war unfähig, irgendetwas zu wollen. Sie hörte nur dieses wunderbare Lob aus diesem Mund, der ihr unglaubliche Wonnen bescherte, aber der auch erbarmungslos die Worte der Vernichtung aussprechen konnte. Sie sah ihn an, suchte seinen Blick und zerfloss. Er war alles, was sie wollte, alles, was sie brauchte. Er war der Sinn ihres Lebens. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen.

Er fühlte wie die Frau in seinen Armen weich wie Wachs wurde. Eine ihrer kleinen Hände bahnte sich unter seinem offenen Hemd, auf der nackten, sehr empfindlichen Haut, ihren Weg nach unten. Verlangend schloss sie ihre Hand um seinen Liebesstab und rieb ihn. Stöhnend versenkte er seine Zunge ein letztes Mal in ihrem Mund. Leise sprach er einige Worte und Ginnys Füße begannen, langsam den Kontakt zum Boden zu verlieren. Sie schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Lucius zog sie dicht zu sich heran. Seine Hüfte ruckte nach vorne. Den Mund an ihrem Ohr wisperte er. „So, meine Schöne, du willst mich so sehr und du bekommst mich. Ich will, dass du die ganze Nacht mir gehörst. Ich werde dir mehr als einen Höhepunkt verschaffen. Du sollst dich immer an mich erinnern." Er stöhnte auf, als sie auf das Höchste erregt, sein Glied fester packte und es sich an ihren feuchten Eingang schob. „Nimm ihn dir. Er gehört allein dir, heute Nacht", ächzte er.

Ginny stöhnte auf und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Lucius. Dieser Mann war der Einzige, der sie jetzt noch retten konnte. Ungeduldig schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn und rieb ihre nasse Möse an seinem harten Schwanz. „Ja", keuchte sie. „Nimm mich. Fick mich. Ich gehöre dir." Ihre hungrigen Lippen fanden seine und mit fiebriger Leidenschaft begann sie, ihn zu küssen und an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen. Die Wand drückte in ihrem Rücken, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Das Einzige, was zählte, war das Gefühl, dass er in ihr auslöste. Seine Härte in ihr – jetzt. Sofort.

Mit einem Aufschrei und einer noch engeren Umklammerung rutschte sie ein Stückchen höher, so dass sein Phallus an ihrem Eingang pochte. Dann ließ sie sich langsam wieder auf ihn herab gleiten und löste ihren Blick nicht von seinen Augen, während er Stück für Stück in ihre warme, nasse Enge eindrang.

Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Lucius warf den Kopf mit den langen, blonden Haaren zurück und es war ihm mittlerweile völlig egal, ob er so laut stöhnte, dass er noch drei Blocks weiter gehört werden konnte. Sie war so eng, feucht und ungeahnt heiß. Er musste den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung in sich zusammensuchen, sonst hätte er bereits abgespritzt, noch ehe sie vollends auf seinem harten Schwanz herunter gerutscht war.

Dank des Schwebezaubers musste er sie nicht sonderlich hoch heben. So konnte er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Seine beiden Hände umfassten Ginnys runden Po und er knetete das feste Fleisch. Mit nur wenig Kraftaufwand bewegte er die zierliche Frau auf seinem Lustschwengel auf und ab. „Du bist so feucht und heiß", stöhnte er. Sie zog in diesem Moment wohl die Muskeln in ihrem Inneren zusammen und er wimmerte fast, angesichts der Enge, die er langsam und genüsslich durchstieß.

Der Schmerz ließ endlich nach. Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. Es war eine Erlösung, diesen Mann in sich zu fühlen. „Du tust mir so gut", keuchte sie, noch immer unter dem Einfluss der Droge, die sich in dem Glas für Lucius befunden hatte – und von der sie nichts wusste. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte den Rücken durch, um Lucius noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen zu können. Sie wollte ihn – sie brauchte ihn.

„Lucius", schrie sie auf, als er hart in sie stieß. „Oh, Lucius." Seine Hände an ihrem Po brachten sie um den Verstand. Sie spürte einen Finger durch ihre Falte gleiten und zitterte, als er sanft auf ihren Anus drückte. „Verdammt, Lucius … Du machst mich so geil", schrie sie laut auf. In der Ferne war eine Tür zu hören, doch sie nahm es nicht wahr. Für sie zählte nur der Augenblick – und Lucius in ihr.

„RUUUUUHHHHHHHEEEEE! Fickt leiser!", erscholl eine männliche Stimme, verstärkt durch einen Sonorus und erneut schlug eine Tür heftigst ins Schloss. Weder Lucius noch Ginny nahmen diese Zurechtweisung wahr oder gar ernst. Beide konzentrierten sich total aufeinander, da blieb kein Raum mehr für Wahrnehmungen um sie herum.

Lucius drückte Ginnys feste Pobacken immer wieder weit auseinander, fordernd, aber zugleich zärtlich ließ er seinen Zeigefinger durch ihre Spalte fahren. Immer wieder verhielt er an der Rosette ihres Eingangs und drückte leicht. „Magst du es?", erkundigte er sich interessiert, während er seinen Finger vorsichtig weiter hinein gleiten ließ. Ginny konnte nur Unzusammenhängendes stammeln. Aber er fühlte, dass sie seinem Finger entgegen kam. Ihre Bewegungen wurden hektischer und ihre inneren Muskeln begannen sich zusammenzuziehen. Sofort zog er sich aus ihr zurück und ließ sie an sich zu Boden gleiten. „Noch nicht, mein Blume, noch nicht ...", schmunzelte er, als sie frustriert aufkeuchte und sich an ihn klammerte. „Dreh dich um und knie dich hin", befahl er ihr.

Irritiert blickte die junge Hexe auf, doch sie dachte nicht daran, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Er war alles für sie und sie wollte ihn glücklich machen. Ginny blinzelte, dann nickte sie. Sie drehte sich um, aber rieb ihr Hinterteil keck an seiner Körpermitte, wozu sie sich allerdings auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, kniete sie sich hin und wartete vor Erregung zitternd darauf, was er als nächstens tun würde.

Lucius stieg endlich aus seiner ihn behinderten Hose, kickte sie mit seinem Fuß beiseite und ließ sich vorsichtig hinter ihr auf den unebenen Boden nieder. Eigentlich war er zu alt für solcherart Spielchen im Freien, aber irgendetwas war an der kleinen Rothaarigen, dass ihn die kleinen Steinchen, die sich empfindlich in seine Knie bohrten nicht bemerkte. Er bemerkte auch nicht den Wind, der auffrischte und ihm unangenehm unter das offene Hemd fuhr. Seine ganze geile Aufmerksamkeit widmete er dem wohl geformten nackten Hintern vor sich. Der sich ihm entgegen drängte. Er nahm sein pochendes Glied in die Hand und fuhr damit durch die gesamte Länge ihrer Spalte. Sie keuchte auf und versuchte ihm auszuweichen. Es war etwas anderes, einen Finger an ihrem hinteren Eingang zu spüren. Doch sie hatte seinen Schwanz in der Hand und im Mund gehabt und wusste, wie lang und wie dick er war. Sie hatte zweifellos Angst. Er lächelte genießerisch, während er leicht gegen ihre Rosette drückte und gleichzeitig jegliches Ausweichen damit verhinderte, dass er seine freie Hand um ihre Hüfte schlang.

Ginny war eine aufgeschlossene Hexe. Sie hatte bereits in Hogwarts einige Freunde gehabt und einen zweifelhaften Ruf genossen. Doch Harry war bislang der einzige Junge gewesen, den sie wirklich so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte. Doch Harry war vergessen. Es gab nur noch Lucius. Lucius, der sie begehrte. Lucius, der sie küsste. Lucius, der ihr wundervolle Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Lucius, der sie fickte. Ginnys Haut wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und ein Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib sagte ihr, dass dies der Mann fürs Leben war. Sie glaubte fest daran. Die Liebe zu ihm fühlte sich derart real an, dass sie nicht auf den Gedanken kam, diese könnte nur augenblicklich und durch eine Droge hervorgerufen sein.

Harry war selbst noch unerfahren gewesen, als er das erste Mal mit Ginny geschlafen hatte. Niemals hatte er sich an ihr Hintertörchen gewagt. Jetzt, als Lucius mit einer arroganten Selbstsicherheit glaubte, sie dort entjungfern zu können, begann Ginny Angst zu bekommen. Flehend sah sie ihm über die Schulter in die Augen. „Bitte … nicht", bettelte sie. Auch wenn es ihr größter Wunsch war, ihn glücklich zu machen, so überwog die Panik vor dem Schmerz, der unweigerlich kommen würde – Lucius war kein einfühlsamer Mann. Sie versuchte wegzurutschen, doch sein um ihre Hüfte geschlungener Arm hinderte sie daran. Sie wusste, der Schmerz würde kommen und sie zerreißen.

Noch immer lächelte Lucius fast diabolisch hinter ihr. Er hatte gar nicht die Absicht, sie anal zu vögeln. Aber es erregte ihn, wie sie darum bat, es nicht zu tun. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, er konnte ihre Angst fast riechen. Langsam beugte er sich über sie und rieb sich unentwegt an ihrer Spalte. „Eben wolltest du noch mir gehören und mir sämtliche Wünsche erfüllen und jetzt willst du nicht, dass ich dir vielleicht die größte Lust verschaffe, die dir jemals jemand zuteil werden lässt? Ich finde, du bist sehr wechselhaft." Langsam leckte er ihr über den Nacken. Sein Schwanz glitt, fast ohne sein Zutun, weiter herab und berührte ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen. Er genoss die Nässe, die er dort vor fand. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er, dass sie ihm wieder entgegen kam und sich an ihn presste. „Ist es das, was du willst. Soll ich dich tief und fest nehmen, dich aufspießen und dir die Erfüllung bringen?", säuselte er fast schwatzhaft. Er mochte es, wenn er eine Frau allein durch seine Stimme und das, was er sagte, zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte.

Lucius täuschte sich nicht, Ginny bebte. Ihr verhaltenes Stöhnen wurde lauter und ihr Zittern ließ langsam nach. Ungeduldig drückte sie sich wieder auf seinen harten Phallus. „Ja … bitte." Wimmernd sehnte sie sich ihren Höhepunkt entgegen, doch er ließ sie zappeln. „Verdammt, Lucius, du Arsch, fick mich endlich ….. Bitte!" Gerade noch kam ihr das letzte Wort über die Lippen. Ginny wusste, sie hatte gegen ihn keine Chance, doch wenn er ihr nicht bald einen Orgasmus verschaffte, würde sie ihn anspringen.

Die Angst, dass er sich in ihrem Hintern versenken könnte, ließ nach. „Ich … bin nicht wechselhaft", presste sie mühsam heraus. „Ich … hatte noch nie … einen da." In diesem Moment kam sie sich unsagbar dumm vor. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass dieser erfahrene Mann sie um ihrer selbst Willen wollte? Er wollte ihren Körper – nicht sie. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie schlucken. Aber er hatte Recht. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, alles für ihn zu tun. Wie könnte sie ihn enttäuschen und sich ihm jetzt verweigern? Wieder wimmerte sie auf. Nein, sie würde diesen Schmerz ertragen, um seine Anerkennung zu erringen. Er sollte stolz auf sie sein. „Bitte …", flüsterte sie daher zaghaft. „Mein Arsch gehört dir."

Lucius verharrte für einen Moment, schloss entzückt die Augen und genoss in diesem Augenblick ihre absolute Unterwerfung. Er wäre nicht der, der er war, wenn er nicht wenigstens für einen Augenblick ihr überaus großzügiges Angebot in Erwägung gezogen hätte, sie auch gegen ihren Willen anal zu entjungfern. Aber er hatte in seinem Leben viele Frauen gehabt und dementsprechend genügend Erfahrung, die ihm sagte, dass es absolut verkehrt war, sie ohne entsprechende Vorbereitung so zu nehmen. Sie war eine anale Jungfrau und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann sollte sie es auch bleiben. Er hatte von Anfang an, nicht die Absicht gehabt, auf diese Art und Weise Verkehr mit ihr zu haben und daran würde ihr so schüchtern geäußertes Angebot nichts ändern.

Fast zärtlich zog er sie dicht an sich heran und murmelte beruhigend an ihrem Hals: „Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen, Kleines. Aber ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der dir dort das erste Mal Schmerzen zufügt. Du willst es nicht und ich respektiere das. Es gibt noch so unendlich viel, was ich mit dir tun kann und was dir und auch mir garantiert gefallen wird. Ich lehne, wenn auch bedauernd, dankend ab. Vielleicht irgendwann einmal ... wenn du auch dort", er berührte sie sanft an ihrem Hintereingang, „keine Jungfrau mehr bist." Verlangend zog er die junge Frau auf seinen Schoß und versenkte sich mit einem Ruck in ihrer immer noch feuchten Spalte. „Ich werde dich hier ein wenig verwöhnen", stöhnte er und umfasste von hinten ihre vollen Brüste, während er verlangend immer wieder tief in sie eindrang.

War dies wirklich der Lucius Malfoy, vor dem Harry sie gewarnt hatte? War es der, der ihr das Tagebuch untergejubelt hatte? Ginny gab es auf, darüber nachzugrübeln und schmiegte sich an ihn. Auch ohne die Droge hätte sie ihn in diesem Augenblick gemocht, doch die Spanische Fliege sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn nur noch mehr zu lieben glaubte. Die junge Hexe drehte den Kopf, so dass sie ihn leidenschaftlich küssen konnte. „Ich brauch dich", flüsterte sie heiser – zu mehr hatte sie nicht den Mut. „Du tust mir gut."

Auch wenn sie sich erst gut eine Stunde näher kannten, fühlte Lucius eine Vertrautheit, die ihn fast erschreckte. Sie vertraute ihm – IHM –, der ihr so viele Probleme bereitet hatte, welches ihm, bis er ihr heute Abend begegnet war, nicht einmal leid tat. Er hatte nach diesen unseligen Ereignissen und seinem missglückten Plan nicht ein einziges Mal an sie gedacht. Er hatte sich niemals gefragt, ob sie mit ihren Erlebnissen fertig geworden war und jetzt schmiegte sich dieselbe Person als erwachsene, junge, begehrenswerte Frau bedingungslos an ihn und gestand ihm, dass sie ihn so sehr wollte. Ein heißes Gefühl voller Sympathie durchströme ihn. Ein kleines bisschen Schuld könnte er heute Abend vielleicht abtragen, indem er sie für diesen Augenblick glauben machen konnte, dass sie die Einzige war für ihn, dass er sie zum Mittelpunkt seines momentanen Denkens und Fühlens werden ließ. Sie sollte den Eindruck gewinnen, dass er ihr gehöre für diese eine Nacht. Er wollte nicht nur ihren zweifellos schönen Körper, sondern auch alles, was Ginny Weasley ausmachte. Während der Wind um sie herum zu nahm und ein leichtes Tröpfeln auf dem Blechdach vor ihnen zu hören war, machte er sich daran, seinem Ruf, als perfekter Liebhaber gerecht zu werden.

Er atmete tief ein und presste sich sanft, aber gleichzeitig auch fest an sie. Seine Hände fuhren immer wieder über ihre aufgerichteten Nippel, während er ihren Busen aufreizend knetete. Lange tiefe Stöße in ihren feuchten Schoß ließen sie jedes Mal fast aufwimmern und den Rücken durch biegen. Er hatte vorgehabt, sie so lange wie möglich hin zuhalten und selbst mindestens einen Orgasmus zu haben, bevor er sie kommen ließ. Doch seine Pläne hatten sich geändert. Er wollte, dass sie zugleich mit ihm kam. Langsam – aufreizend langsam fuhr seine rechte Hand an den weiblichen Kurven ihres Körpers hinab. Sanft strich er über die besonders weiche Haut ihrer rasierten Scham. Er fühlte wie sie versuchte ihre Beine noch weiter zu öffnen. Er fand den harten Knubbel, den er genauso sanft zu reiben begann, wie seine andere Hand an ihrem Nippel. Aufkeuchend fühlte er, wie sie ihre kleine Hand über seine legte und den Rhythmus dirigierte.

Der Schmerz war wieder da, doch diesmal tat nicht ihre Scham weh, nicht ihre Knospen, diesmal tat ihr Herz weh. Ginny wollte ihn so sehr, dass es sie folterte. Die Droge war schuld daran, dass sie Harry vergaß. Die Droge war schuld daran, dass sie glaubte, ihn zu lieben. Aber sie sorgte nicht dafür, dass sie diesen unglaublichen Mann auch wirklich zu mögen begann. Es war, als wenn ein anderer Film in ihrer Erinnerung laufen würde. Vergessen waren die Handlungen in ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Vergeben, das arrogante Verhalten ihrer Familie gegenüber. In diesem Moment verkörperte er all das, was Ginny sich erträumte. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und gab sich seinem Rhythmus hin. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie an Stellen berührte, die sie ihm unter normalen Umständen niemals zeigen würde. Sie umschloss ihn mit ihren Schenkeln und seufzte glücklich in dem Takt, den er ihr vorgab.

Während er sich um einen langsamen Rhythmus bemühte, rieb er sie hingebungsvoll zugleich an ihrer Perle und ihrem steifen Nippel. Seine Lippen legten sich auf die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses und er sog und knabberte an ihr. Morgen würden an dieser Stelle zweifellos einige tiefblaue Male zu sehen sein, aber er musste dem Drang nachgehen, sie zu markieren. Besitzergreifendes Verhalten nannte man das und obwohl er annahm, dass sie mit Sicherheit wusste, was er da tat, unterband sie seine Tätigkeit nicht. Im Gegenteil sie lehnte sich nach hinten und bot ihm diesen Teil ihres Körpers willig dar.

Das leichte Prasseln auf die Dächer ringsum nahm zu. Feine Regentropfen fielen auf das eng umschlungene Pärchen, welches sich im Takt einer imaginären Musik fast elegant vor und zurück bewegte. Lucius mochte das kühlende Nass auf seiner Haut. Er genoss die weiche Berührung des Wassers, welches ihn im Nu durchnässte. Die warme, weiche Haut seiner Gespielin wurde leicht rutschig und steigerte sein Wohlbefinden enorm. Für einen Moment richtete er sich auf, legte den Kopf nach hinten und bot sein erhitztes Gesicht dem mittlerweile strömenden Regen dar. Er spürte wieder junge Körper, der mit ihm verbunden war und sich nach Erlösung sehnend, ekstatisch an ihm rieb. Dies vernebelte seine Sinne enorm. Mit einem animalischen Knurren zog er seinen Schwanz aus ihrer Möse und drehte sie zu sich herum. Er bedeutete ihr sich auf seine Oberschenkel zu setzen. Nur allzu willig tat sie, was er ihr befahl. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht ganz wieder in sich aufgenommen, als sie schon begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Sie schlang Arme und Beine um ihn und ritt ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft.

Ginny bog den Rücken durch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Regentropfen fielen auf ihr Gesicht und lächelnd reckte sie sich ihnen mit geschlossenen Augen entgegen. Sie gab einen ruhigen Takt vor und krallte sich in seine Schultern fest. Als Quidditchspielerin bereitete ihr diese Stellung keinerlei Probleme, im Gegenteil, sie genoss sie. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, als sie leise aufstöhnte. Dann sah sie ihn unvermittelt an. Für einen Moment hatte sie die Gelegenheit, ihn offen betrachten zu können, sah er doch nach unten auf die Stelle, an der sie beide vereinigt waren. Das elegante, silberblonde Haar wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde feuchter und begann, ihm am Gesicht zu kleben. Die ebenmäßigen Züge seines Gesichts verrieten zugleich Anspannung und Lust. Für einen Augenblick gehörte sie zu den wenigen Menschen, die den wahren Lucius Malfoy sahen.

Als hätte er bemerkt, dass sie ihn unverwandt musterte, sah er sie jäh an. Der Blick aus seinen eisgrauen Augen traf sie schlagartig. Es lag soviel in diesem Blick und Ginny konnte nicht anders, sie umfasste seinen sehnigen Nacken und küsste ihn mit einer Hingabe, die selbst Harry noch nie zu erwecken vermocht hatte. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und drang fast schüchtern in seinen Mund ein. Dies war kein unerfahrener Junge, dies war ein Mann, der bereits getötet hatte, der eine unglaublich kraftvolle Präsenz an den Tag legte. Ohne den Rhythmus zu unterbrechen, legte sie ihre Stirn an seine und strich ihm das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. „Du machst mich glücklich."

Fast zuckte er unter ihrem Blick zurück und ihr zärtlicher Kuss, in dem so viel mehr lag als momentanes Verlangen und Lust, erregte ihn über alle Maßen und er spürte, dass er da begann, in etwas hineinzuschliddern, was ihm eventuell bald leid tun konnte. Ihr Geständnis ließ ihn erschauern. Doch er starrte sie weiter unentwegt an und ein fast ehrlich zu nennendes Lächeln zierte seine ebenmäßigen Züge. „Das ist meine Absicht", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern und zog sie, so dicht es irgend ging, an sich. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren, veränderte kurz seine Position und drang in langen, heftigen Stößen in sie ein. Er wollte diesen einen Punkt treffen ...

Er traf ihn. Ginny warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie vor Lust und Geilheit, laut auf. Es war ihr egal, ob sich wieder jemand beschwerte. Es war ihr einerlei, was geschah. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und wollte es auch nicht mehr. Ihr ureigener Orgasmus überrollte sie in einer Intensität, die sie noch nie vorher erlebt hatte. Sie schwamm auf den Wellen ihres Höhepunkts und als sie über den Abgrund sprang, schrie sie seinen Namen liebevoll heraus, während ihre Hände die seinen suchte und sich selbstvergessend in ihnen fest krallte.

Lucius hatte Mühe, die sich auf ihm windende und zuckende Ginny festzuhalten. Dazu kam, dass sich sein eigener Orgasmus jetzt mit Wucht und unaufhaltsam, ankündigte. Seine Finger hatten sich wie selbstverständlich mit den ihren verschlungen. Er lehnte sich weit nach hinten und spießte sie mit seinem bebenden Schwanz förmlich auf. Er wagte gar nicht, an die diversen Verspannungen zu denken, die diese ungewohnte Stellung seinen Muskeln antat. Alles, an was er denken konnte, war, sein Sperma in sie zu pumpen und ihren und seinen Orgasmus bis auf das letzte Zucken auszukosten. Nach genau zwei gewaltigen Stößen stöhnte er ebenfalls tief und laut auf, seine Hoden zogen sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen und die immer noch intervallartigen Zuckungen um seinen Schwanz brachten ihn dazu, sich in Ginnys enger, zuckender Möse zu ergießen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie immer wieder zuckend und den anderen intensiv spürend in dieser Position verharrten, ehe er sich langsam aufrichtete und die junge Frau sanft in seine Arme zog. Zärtlich und eigentlich unangemessen für die kurze Zeit ihres sehr intimen Zusammenseins küsste er sie auf den Mund, ehe er sein Gesicht auf seufzend noch einmal in ihrer roten, jetzt nassen Mähne, vergrub. „Du warst unglaublich Ginerva." Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz schlug noch schneller.

Ginny kam langsam wieder zu Atem und zu Bewusstsein. Sie fühlte sich in dieser Umarmung sicher und geborgen, wohl und frei. Doch der Einfluss der magischen Droge schwand. Sie hatte seine Härte in sich gebraucht, um den Schmerz zu besiegen – und den Orgasmus, um dem Einfluss der Droge zu entfliehen. Jetzt war er da, der unangenehme Zeitpunkt des Erwachens ...


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sie hatte den Kopf noch immer an seiner Halsbeuge vergraben und versuchte, die Wahrheit zu verdrängen. Sie hatte Harry betrogen. Sie hatte sich so schamlos wie eine käufliche Hexe einem fremden Mann hingegeben. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern. Die kalte Luft kroch in jede Pore ihres Körpers und dicke, nasse Haarsträhnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte mit Lucius Malfoy geschlafen. Sie hatte sich diesem Todesser an den Hals geworfen. Was hatte sie nur getan?

„Ist dir kalt?" Lucius bemerkte ihr Zittern. „Natürlich ist dir kalt." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Regen unbarmherzig auf sie ein prasselte. War es anfangs noch angenehm gewesen und hatte ihnen Kühlung beim hitzigen Liebespiel verschafft, so war es das jetzt keineswegs mehr und der kalte, böige Wind tat sein übriges. Lucius löste sich nur ungern von Ginnys weichem Körper und stand auf. Fast nackt, nur bekleidet mit seinem jetzt offen stehenden Hemd, stand er ohne Scham vor ihr und reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand. „Nimm deine Kleider und komm mit mir."

Als sie nicht auf ihn reagierte, den Kopf weiterhin auf ihren Knien gesenkt, vor ihm saß und er auch noch ihre zuckenden Schultern gewahrte, wusste er, das etwas nicht stimmte. Leise seufzend ließ er sich noch einmal vor ihr nieder sinken, wischte mit einer Hand die roten Strähnen beiseite und zwang sie - mit einem Finger unter ihrem Kinn - ihn anzusehen. Selbstverständlich konnte er nicht sagen, ob das Wasser auf ihrem Gesicht von Tränen herrührte, doch diese unverkennbare Mimik, die Reue, die er darauf sah, sagte ihm alles. „Du bereust, dass du mit mir geschlafen hast", stellte er unmissverständlich fest und wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch ihre Antwort hören wollte.

Seine Stimme schien leicht zu zittern, doch Ginny bemerkte es nicht. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Er sollte ihre Verletzlichkeit nicht sehen, würde er doch gnadenlos zuschlagen und sie mit Worten vernichten. Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie aufschluchzte. „Was hab ich getan?", flüsterte sie. „Was hab ich getan?"

„Du hast mit Lucius Malfoy geschlafen. Das hast du getan!" Lucius konnte nicht anders, aber ihre Reaktion ärgerte ihn maßlos. Noch niemals zuvor hatte eine Frau, gleich nachdem er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, eindeutige Reue empfunden. Er wollte aufstehen, sie einfach im Regen zurück lassen und von diesem ungastlichen Ort weg apparieren. Sein Blick streifte ihr Gesicht, so als wollte er Abschied nehmen. Doch irgendetwas an ihrem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn inne halten und sein Vorhaben vergessen. Sie sah so unschuldig und unglücklich aus, dass es selbst er, der gemeinhin nicht für seine besonders verständnisvolle Art bekannt war, nicht über das Herz brachte, sie in diesem Zustand zurückzulassen. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust auf Auseinandersetzungen gleich welcher Art, wenn andere Leute, so wie die Weasleys oder gar der unerträgliche Potter erfuhren, was er mit ihrem kleinen Sonnenschein getrieben hatte.

Er strich ihr noch einmal sanft die nassen Haare zur Seite und fragte sie leise: „Hat es dir denn gar nicht gefallen? Bereust du es so sehr?" Der Klang seiner Stimme gefiel ihm nicht. Aber er konnte den eindeutig sorgenvollen Unterton - trotz seines Bemühens - nicht daraus verbannen. Eben jener Beiklang in seiner Stimme sorgte dafür, dass Ginny nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und den Kopf zwischen den Händen vergrub, um hemmungslos zu weinen. „Ich … nein", schluchzte sie und ärgerte sich, weil sie jetzt nicht stark sein konnte, sondern wie eine Memme flennte. Er musste sie verachten, sie tat es selbst.

Doch Ginny war eine starke Persönlichkeit. Sie hatte zuviel erlebt und zwang sich nun zur Raison. Als sie ihn ansah, liefen noch immer Tränen über ihre Wangen, die sich mit dem Regen vermischten, aber sie schluchzte nicht mehr. „Nein … Es war unglaublich." - „Und warum weinst du dann, wenn es so unglaublich war?", fragte er sie skeptisch musternd. Da war etwas, in ihrem Verhalten, was ihn stutzig werden ließ. Da war nicht nur die Reue, den Freund betrogen zu haben. Da war etwas anderes. Sein unfehlbarer Instinkt warnte ihn. „Du wolltest mit mir schlafen, Kleines. Ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen", rechtfertigte er sich. Er wollte sich zumindest versichern, dass alles freiwillig geschehen war.

Ginny nickte. „Ja", antwortete sie tonlos. „Und genau das ist es, was mir Angst macht." Sie sah auf, sah ihn vor sich hocken. Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, sie hätte lachen müssen. Er war nur noch mit dem Hemd bekleidet, sie nackt. Er hockte vor ihr und es regnete mittlerweile in Strömen. Seine Art, wie er sie vorhin gehalten hatte, wie er liebevoll um sie besorgt gewesen war, wie er jetzt nicht einfach das Arschloch raushängen ließ, sondern bei ihr blieb … Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu mögen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Es war … toll. Wirklich. Und du warst … unglaublich." Sie stockte. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschehen ist ... Ich habe dich noch vor einer Stunde gehasst und dir den Tod gewünscht. Gerade … habe ich dich geliebt."

„Mhmmm", überlegte der Blonde und wischte sich einige blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Es wurde in der Tat ziemlich ungemütlich draußen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von den Worten, die er gerade gehört hatte, halten sollte. Sie beteuerte immer wieder, wie toll es mit ihm gewesen war, aber gleichzeitig, bereute sie und ihre letzten Worte waren noch sonderbarer. Lucius war viel zu erfahren, um nicht misstrauisch zu werden, es gab da gewisse Anzeichen, die ihm sagten, dass Ginny Weasley entweder einem Zauber zum Opfer gefallen war oder jemand hatte etwas unter den Whisky gemischt. Der Gedanke, dass sie nicht aus freien Stücken und aufgrund seines unwiderstehlichen Charmes mit ihm geschlafen hatte, sondern unter fremden Einfluss - wessen auch immer - gestanden hatte, schmerzte. Es würdigte ihr Beisammensein herab und das machte ihn wütend. Er schwor sich herauszufinden, was man mit Ginny Weasley getan hatte und er würde den oder die Täter büßen lassen.

„Ich glaube, du bist manipuliert worden", stellte er fest. Er langte an ihr vorbei, klaubte sein Jackett vom Boden und hängte es ihr über. Es wurde Zeit, trockenere Gefilde aufzusuchen. „Wenn du möchtest, bringe ich dich erst einmal aus diesem Regen hinaus. Wir suchen einen warmen, ruhigen Raum auf. Dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten und eine Lösung für dies alles hier finden. Ich verspreche, dich nicht mehr anzurühren - wenn du es nicht ausdrücklich willst." Er hatte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, dass sie nun nicht mehr gerne mit ihm allein war und wollte ihr die Angst nehmen. Trotzdem störte ihn ihre Ablehnung. Nach all dem, was passiert war, konnte sie doch ein wenig mehr Vertrauen zu ihm haben.

Ginny brauchte etwas, bis seine Worte in ihr Bewusstsein drangen und sie verstand, was er ihr überhaupt erzählt hatte. „Manipuliert?", fragte sie tonlos und ein Bild ihrer feixenden Brüder kam ihr in Erinnerung. Die beiden hatten sie ermahnt, Malfoy nur ein bestimmtes Glas in die Hand zu drücken. Eindringlich hatten sie ihr eingeschärft darauf zu achten, dass es kein anderer Gast bekam. Die Zwillinge hatten also etwas bei gemixt. Der Drink hatte nicht ihr gegolten, sondern Lucius. Irgendwie waren die Gläser vertauscht worden, so dass SIE unter dem Einfluss der Droge gestanden hatte. Sie erschauerte. Der Mann vor ihr war gefährlich. Sein Zorn würde auch nicht vor ihren Brüdern halt machen, wenn er entdecken würde, was diese getan hatten. Er würde sie mit Flüchen bestrafen, von denen die beiden noch nie etwas gehört hatten. Ginny wusste, sie musste verhindern, dass er etwas heraus fand.

Was sollte sie tun? Die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie sah, war, ihn von dieser Spur abzubringen. Sie musste irgendetwas tun. Nur was? Ginny überlegte fieberhaft hin und her, doch ihr fiel nur ein Ausweg ein. Um Harry würde sie sich später kümmern müssen, jetzt war es wichtig, dass niemand mit bekam, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist und ihn von dem Gedanken der Manipulation abzulenken. Verführerisch lächelte sie ihn an. „Meinst du, wir würden zum Reden kommen?" Sie hob die Hand und streichelte ihm über die noch immer nackte Brust.

Lucius' Gesichtszüge erstarrten, als er die schnelle und viel zu offensichtliche Wandlung von der reuigen, niedergeschlagenen Ginerva, zu dem männervernaschenden Vamp wahrnahm. Sie spielte diese Rolle so unglaubwürdig, dass man hätte weinen können. Er durchschaute sie mühelos. Sie wollte ihn ablenken und dies ließ nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. Abrupt richtete er sich auf und zog sie hart an ihrer Hand, die er sich von der Brust wischte, mit nach oben. „Du kleine verdorbene Schlampe, du", zischte er bösartig. Er tat ihr offensichtlich weh, weil er sie so eisern festhielt, doch das kümmerte ihn im Augenblick wenig.

„Du weißt, wer es war, nicht wahr? Du willst ihn decken, weil du denkst, dass ich mich empfindlich an ihm rächen will und ich vermute, dass der Zauber, oder was auch immer ... ich denke, es war etwas in dem Whisky, mich hätte treffen müssen." Er verdrehte ihr schmerzhaft den Arm auf den Rücken und zog sie vollends an seinen Körper heran. Hart presste er sie an seine Brust und flüsterte ihr bedrohlich zu: „Ich spiele dieses Spiel nicht länger mit, kleine Weasley. Du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich anlegst und du kannst froh sein, dass ich versprochen habe, dich nicht anzufassen, bevor ich gewusst habe, was du für ein hintertriebenes Stück bist." Er stieß sie von sich, so dass sie rücklings in den Dreck fiel. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen und würdigte die nackte Frau, die noch immer seine Jacke umhängen hatte, nicht eines Blickes mehr. „Glaub ja nicht, ich würde nicht herausbekommen, wer es war. Zuerst knöpfe ich mir deine Brüder vor ...", drohte er ihr über die Schulter.

Die junge Hexe schrie auf, als sie mit ihrem Ellenbogen gegen einen harten Stein prallte. Fassungslos sah sie Lucius an. Dies war nicht der liebevolle, zärtliche Liebhaber gewesen, der sie noch vor einigen Minuten im Arm gehalten hatte. Dies war der Todesser Malfoy. Er machte ihr Angst. Furchtsam krabbelte sie von ihm weg und hatte vergessen, dass sie völlig nackt war und nur sein Jackett um die Schultern trug. Auch den Regen bemerkte sie nicht länger. Für sie zählte nur noch dieser wütende Mann, der jeden Moment sein Versprechen vergessen und ihr Gewalt antun könnte.

Ginny stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Begrenzung des kleinen Innenhofs. Sollte er jetzt auf sie zukommen, sie hätte keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen. Doch sie traute ihm auch ohne Weiteres zu, die Kneipe ihrer Brüder zusammenzubrüllen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie umklammerte den letzten Strohhalm, der ihr noch blieb. „Ich wollte es – irgendwie."

Er war gerade dabei, sich seine Hose anzuziehen. Die Unterhose fand er nicht in dem Schlamm, der sich auf dem Boden gebildet hatte. Es war ihm mittlerweile auch egal, ob er eine an hatte oder nicht. Er kochte vor Wut. Nebenbei bemerkte er, wie sie angstvoll von ihm wegrutschte. Ja, sollte sie nur Angst haben, sie hatte es verdient. Jeder, der versuchte, Lucius Malfoy hereinzulegen, sollte seinen ungebremsten Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Doch als sie ihm kleinlaut gestand, dass sie es trotz allem auch wollte, brachte dies das Fass zum Überlaufen. Geschwind drehte er sich um. Im Laufen die Hose schließend, marschierte er auf die junge Frau zu, die ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Seine Schuhe berührten fast ihre nackten Beine, die sie auf wimmernd nah an den Körper zog.

„Du wolltest es?" Jedes seiner Worte klang hart und schneidend wie ein Peitschenknall. Er bückte sich und hatte schon die Hand erhoben, um ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen - er konnte diese unverschämte Lüge nicht durchgehen lassen. Doch da fiel sein Blick in ihre schreckengeweiteten, grünen Augen. Er sah die unaussprechliche Angst darin. Panik breitete sich auf dem kreideweißen Gesicht aus. Dies, zusammen mit der unübersehbaren Gänsehaut, die ihren ganzen Körper überzogen hatte und das Zittern, der zum Abwehr erhobenen Arme, brachten ihn zur Besinnung. Keuchend stieß er den Atem aus und ungeachtet des ganzen Drecks rundherum ließ er sich neben sie fallen und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Ginny, warum tust du das? Du kannst nicht einmal behaupten, du hättest es gewollt und ein andermal sagst du, du bereust es. Angeblich hat es dir gefallen, andererseits warst du gar nicht du selbst und zu guter Letzt lügst du mich an?" Er atmete schwer, seine Hände lagen locker auf den Oberschenkeln. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Beherrschung es mich kostet, dich nicht windelweich zu prügeln für diese Show, die du hier abziehst? Ich sollte mich wohl das nächste Mal besser an die Huren in der Nockturngasse wenden." Seine Stimme klang bitter. Er hatte es satt, dass es ständig Leute gab, die meinten, ihn betrügen zu können oder die sich an ihm rächen wollten. Er hatte es satt, zu kämpfen, aufzupassen und hinter jeder Ecke eine Intrige zu wittern. Er war zu alt für so was. Bei der jungen Frau an seiner Seite hatte er gedacht, einen unverbindlichen, unkomplizierten One Night Stand zu haben. Es war nicht leicht für ihn einzusehen, dass auch sie nur mit ihm spielte und ihre Gefühle selbst jetzt noch geheuchelt waren.

Als er sich neben sie fallen ließ, zuckte Ginny zusammen und rückte ein Stück ab. Doch sie hatte sich von ihrer Überraschung mehr oder weniger erholt und langsam begann die Wut auf ihre Brüder, Oberhand zu nehmen. Sie war – wie alle in ihrer Familie – eine Gryffindor. Sie hatte gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft. Sie hatte in der Mysteriumsabteilung auf einer anderen Seite als der Slytherin neben ihr gekämpft. Sie würde sich jetzt keine Angst mehr einjagen lassen.

„Ich bin seit dem sechsten Schuljahr mit Harry zusammen", begann sie daher. „Ich habe ihn nie betrogen. Geflirtet – ja, aber ich habe nie mit einem anderen geschlafen. Jetzt … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll." Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Es hat mir gefallen – wirklich. Und ich bereue nicht, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich bereue nur, dass ich Harry betrogen habe." Auch wenn der Einfluss der Droge verschwunden war, so fühlte es sich trotzdem gut an, neben ihm zu sitzen – im Regen, im Dreck. Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Und es macht mir Angst, dass ich es jederzeit wieder tun würde."

Lucius seufzte. Sie drehten sich im Kreis. So würden sie niemals einen Konsens finden. „Im Grunde ist es mir egal, ob du Potter betrogen hast oder nicht." Was ging ihn Harry Potter an? Er hasste ihn und es bereitete ihm Genugtuung, dass er ausgerechnet seine Freundin gevögelt hatte, was allerdings Ginerva anging, so sahen seine Gefühle anders aus. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass sie ihm so offen sagte, dass sie es wieder tun würde, auch wenn er glaubte, dass sie jetzt_ alles _sagen würde, nur um seinen Zorn zu besänftigen. Er sah sie nicht an und fuhr fort gegen den Regen anzureden.

„So, wie ich das sehe, hast du zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder kommst du früher oder später damit klar, ihn betrogen zu haben. Du lebst dein Leben weiter, so als wäre nichts geschehen oder wir beide apparieren sofort zu Severus. Der wird dich oblivaten und du wirst dich fortan nicht mehr an unser kleines Tete a Tete erinnern können." Er hoffte, dass sie das zweite nicht in Erwägung zog. Ungern würde er Severus mit hineinziehen und irgendwie kratzte es an seiner Ehre, wenn sich eine seiner Gespielinnen nicht an ihr unvergleichliches Liebespiel erinnern konnte. „Ich würde es ja selbst machen", setzte er hinzu, „aber Severus ist ein Meister seines Faches und ich möchte nicht stümperhaft in deinem Gehirn herum wirken." Etwas leiser, so dass es fast schon ihm Rausch des Regens unterging gestand er. „Mir hat es auch gefallen."

Beide schwiegen, so dass nur der Regen zu hören war, der auf die Dächer der umliegenden Häuser prasselte. Ginny zog sein Jackett noch enger um ihren Körper und atmete den typischen Malfoygeruch ein. Unbewusst vergrub sie ihre Nase in den teuren Stoff und sog den Geruch erneut tief ein. Die starken Gefühle, die sie vorher noch zu empfinden geglaubt hatte, waren verschwunden, doch es blieb ein Rest übrig. Sie versuchte diesen zu analysieren. War es Zuneigung? So, wie sie ihn erlebt hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr hassen. Doch sie war weit davon entfernt, ihm alles zu vergeben und zu vergessen. Das ging nicht, zu tief saß noch die Verletzung in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr.

Und doch widerstrebte es ihr, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Sie versuchte es, doch ihr Körper bewegte sich nicht um einen Millimeter. Leise auf seufzend sah sie ihn an. „Nein, nicht zu Professor Snape." Als nächstes schluckte Ginny. „Ich werde es Harry sagen, ich bin es ihm schuldig. Aber es ist geschehen und ich werde wohl damit klar kommen müssen, nicht wahr?" Sie grinste schief. „Gilt dein Angebot noch?"

Eine von Lucius' fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben, genauso wie sein rechter Mundwinkel. Er sah sie nun wieder an und ein nicht unbedeutend großer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Er hatte sich mental schon auf Severus' Wutausbruch eingestellt, wenn er zusammen mit Ginny zu nachtschlafender Zeit zu ihm kam und ihn um einen Gefallen bat. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie langsam und sanft auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sie sollte nicht erneut vor ihm zurückschrecken. „Selbstverständlich gilt mein Angebot noch. Ein Malfoy hält sein Wort. Immer! Auch das andere Versprechen gilt noch." Er sah ihr fragendes Gesicht und lächelte sie offen an. „Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ganz großes Malfoy-Ehrenwort!", gluckste er und zog sie mit sich hoch. „Suchen wir unsere Sachen zusammen, wir können schließlich nicht nackt in die ‚Vier magischen Zeichen' apparieren." Das Hotel war eines der Besten am Platze, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er einer der Anteilseigner war und ihm dort eine eigene Suite zur Verfügung stand.

Er half ihr Rock und Bluse zusammenzusuchen, auch sie fand ihren String nicht wieder und - so wie er - verzichtete sie auf dieses eher überflüssige Detail ihrer Bekleidung. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, wenn sie erst einmal trocken und sauber waren und in seiner Luxusuite, ob er nicht doch noch einmal versuchen würde, sie zu verführen, mit dem Wissen, dass er nur ihren Rock nach oben zu schieben brauchte. Er reichte ihr stumm die Hand. „Vertraust du mir?", fragte er sie. „Wir werden in meine Suite in den ‚Vier magischen Zeichen' apparieren.

Für einen Moment sah sie ihm nachdenklich in die Augen. „Nein, nicht vollkommen … aber irgendwie … ein bisschen", sagte sie lächelnd. Ja, es war so. Auch bei seinem Wutanfall eben hatte er sich letztendlich noch unter Kontrolle gehabt und ihr nicht wehgetan. So konnte sie auf jeden Fall nicht nach Hause gehen, wo Harry war und ihr mit Sicherheit ansehen würde, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Nein, sie musste sich erst einmal darüber klar werden, was genau sie wollte. Erst dann könnte sie ihrem Freund gegenüber treten – und mit ihm reden.

Lucius hatte ihr wieder – obwohl sie nun angezogen war – sein Jackett über die Schultern gelegt. Ihm schien der Regen nichts auszumachen, zumindest sagte er nichts. Dann trat sie zu ihm und legte ihre schmale Hand in seine. Sie war warm und fühlte sich gut an. Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn, das, was hier gerade passierte, war absolut unglaublich.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Lucius apparierte sie beide bis direkt vor die Tür seines Appartements. Er zeigte einer sehr beeindruckt schauenden Ginny Weasley eines der drei Badezimmer, welches wirklich keine Wünsche offen ließ und ging derweil in eines der beiden anderen, um ebenfalls zu duschen. Er hielt es für wichtig, sie jetzt eine Weile mit sich allein zu lassen. Er konnte sich denken, dass sie das Geschehen erst einmal etwas verarbeiten musste.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, suchte er sich aus dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank seines Schlafzimmers, eine schwarze leichte Hose, mit passendem, ebenfalls schwarzem Kaschmirpulli. Noch immer verzichtete er auf Unterwäsche und schlüpfte in die bequemen Sachen. Barfuss und sich einige Male über die langen, trocknenden Haare streichend trat er in sein Wohnzimmer. Er hatte bereits bei seiner Ankunft eine große Flasche des besten Champagners geordert und diese war von einer Hauselfe schon auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch bereitgestellt worden. Ebenfalls eine große Schale roter makelloser Erdbeeren gehörte zu dem Arrangement. Gedankenverloren nahm er sich eine der Früchte und trat an das große Fenster, welches die gesamte Wand des Zimmers einnahm. Sinnend sah er in die schwarze, regennasse Nacht hinaus und wartete.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Seine rothaarige Begleitung verließ in einem langen, weichen, weißen Bademantel gehüllt das Bad. Der Mantel reicht ihr bis auf die Füße. Auf der Höhe der Brust, war das malfoy'ische Wappen in Grün eingestickt. Sie hatte ihre langen roten Locken nach oben gebunden. Als sie ihn am Fenster entdeckte, lächelte sie unsicher. Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte – schließlich kannten sie sich erst seit eineinhalb Stunden … näher.

Als Ginny Lucius am Fenster stehen sah, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Dieser Mann wirkte noch lange nicht wie Mitte vierzig, im Gegenteil. Viele junge Männer würden ihn wahrscheinlich um sein Aussehen beneiden. Sie wusste, er sah immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, doch einen derart legeren Lucius Malfoy zu sehen, haute sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um. Er hinterließ solcherweise einen privaten Eindruck, dass es Ginny nur noch mehr verunsicherte. Mittlerweile wusste sie mit seiner Arroganz umzugehen, mit einem wütenden Malfoy, aber hiermit – das überforderte sie beinahe. Ginny musste schlucken und trat von einem Bein aufs andere, während sie den Teppich begutachtete.

Er lächelte und ging ihr entgegen. Sie wirkte so unsicher und sie sah dermaßen interessiert auf den Boden, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, was sie da so Besonderes zu sehen vermochte, das seinem Auge entging. Sie starrte immer noch recht verlegen auf ihre Füße, als er vor ihr stand. Langsam strich er ihr eine verirrte, feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nötigte sie dadurch ihn anzusehen.

„Tut mir leid, Kleines, dass ich nichts zum Anziehen für dich hier habe. Normalerweise übernachte ich hier nur, wenn ich Geschäfte in der Stadt zu erledigen habe, die bis tief in die Nacht dauern. Noch keine Frau hat diese Wände von innen gesehen", scherzte er und nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie zu der bequemen Couch zu führen, wo der Champagner wartete. „Vielleicht leistet du mir noch eine Weile Gesellschaft und trinkst ein Glas mit mir?" Sanft drückte er sie in die weichen Polster, schenkte formvollendet ein und reichte ihr ein Glas. Leise klirrte das Kristall, als er mit seinem Glas leicht dagegen stieß. „Auf diese außergewöhnliche Begegnung, Ginverva."

Automatisch erhob auch sie ihr Glas und nippte an der prickelnden Flüssigkeit. Plötzlich konnte sie ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Ich hab noch nie zuvor Champagner getrunken. Meine Eltern … können ihn sich nicht leisten." Sie blickte beschämt zur Seite. „Und Harry hält nichts davon." Dann nahm sie tapfer einen großen Schluck des edlen Schaumweins und schloss die Augen, bevor sie einmal tief seufzte. Nun saß sie also mit Lucius Malfoy in irgendeinem Hotelzimmer irgendwo in London - nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet. Es war wirklich unglaublich.

„Du kannst soviel trinken, wie du willst", lächelte er und reichte ihr die Schale mit den Erdbeeren. „Allerdings würde ich es doch lieber vorziehen, wenn du noch halbwegs klar im Kopf wärst und angesichts dessen, was wir gerade erlebt haben, wäre es wohl auch keine schlechte Idee, sorgsam mit dem Alkohol umzugehen. Aber wenn du ihn magst, dann könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass du ihn öfter hier genießen kannst." Er beobachtete interessiert, wie Ginny nach einer Erdbeere griff und sie sich genüsslich in den Mund schob. Bei Merlin, in seinen unteren Regionen regte sich schon wieder etwas, angesichts des Anblicks der kleinen, feuchten Zunge, die genießerisch über Ginnys Lippen leckte. Eigentlich wollte er sich mit ihr unterhalten. Er musste sich mit ihr unterhalten, bevor ...

Lucius rutschte etwas hin und her und versuchte, sich mit seiner beginnenden Erektion irgendwie bequemer hinzusetzen. Er musste erst einiges mit der Hexe klären, bevor er sie auf den von ihr so bewunderten Teppich ziehen konnte. „Wirst du Harry Potter von uns erzählen?", fragte er, um den lästigen Teil dieser Unterhaltung endlich hinter sich zu bringen.

Nervös huschten Ginnys Augen durch den Raum. Das war genau die Frage, die sie nicht hatte gestellt bekommen wollen. Auch wenn sie noch vor ein paar Minuten derart großspurig berichtet hatte, sie würde Harry natürlich von diesem … Ausrutscher erzählen, so war sie sich jetzt nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte. Wenn es wirklich nur eine einmalige Sache war, bestünde keinerlei Veranlassung, zu beichten. Doch offenbar stellte sich dieser unglaublich arrogante und unglaublich attraktive Mann etwas anderes vor. Wenn sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte, dann würden sie beide – wenn es nach ihm ginge – eine Affäre haben. Doch davon wollte Ginny nichts wissen. Sie wollte nicht zu Hause sitzen und darauf warten, dass er irgendwann einmal Zeit haben würde, sich spontan auf zwei oder drei Stunden mit ihr zu treffen, nur um sie im Anschluss wieder fortzuschicken. Nein, das wollte sie definitiv nicht.

Andererseits musste sie zugeben, dass sie mit Harry noch nicht mal ansatzweise etwas Vergleichbares erlebt hatte. Das, was Lucius Malfoy ihr würde geben können, könnte sie woanders nicht finden. Er würde Dinge mit ihr veranstalten, die Himmel und Hölle zugleich bedeuteten. Er würde ihren absoluten Fall fordern, aber Ginny war sich sicher, dass er sie auch auffangen würde. Ja, so wie sie ihn jetzt kennengelernt hatte, würde sie ihn nicht mehr als ein derartiges Arschloch titulieren, als das er sich gern ausgab. Auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht würde hören wollen, eigentlich war er jemand, der Sicherheit und Wärme brauchte. Ginny steigerte sich dermaßen in ihre Überlegungen um den im Grunde hilfsbedürftigen Lucius Malfoy, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie er näher zu ihr herüber rutschte. Sie schreckte auf, als sich ihre Knie berührten. „Oh … ähm … ich weiß nicht …"

Lucius war unmerklich näher gerutscht. Es war ihm eigentlich egal, ob sie ihrem Freund von ihnen berichtete oder nicht. Er war sicher, Potter konnte ihm in punkto Frauenverführung, Sinnlichkeit und Erotik nicht das Wasser reichen und, wenn es hart auf hart käme, wusste er, für wen sich Ginny entscheiden würde. Lucius dachte in seiner grenzenlosen Arroganz nicht einen Moment an das, was ebenfalls einen großen Teil einer gut gehenden Beziehung ausmachte: Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Verlässlichkeit. Sein ganzes Sinnen war auf guten Sex ausgelegt und den lieferte ihm die junge, schlanke Frau vor ihm. Er war immer großzügig, was die Belange seiner Geliebten anging. Es würde ihr an nichts fehlen. Er würde für sie sorgen, er ließ sie gemeinhin tun, was immer sie wollte, wenn sie nur auf ein Wort von ihm zur Stelle wäre. Er verlangte nichts Unmögliches und gab seinerseits ebenfalls einiges, wie er fand. Er hatte alle vergangenen Affären immer respektvoll behandelt. Sie würde zu seinem Angebot nicht nein sagen können.

„Ginerva, es ist natürlich deine Sache, ob und was du ihm sagst. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du es tust. Ich werde zweifellos im Fokus seines Zorns stehen, aber damit kann ich gut leben. Falls du es ihm nicht sagst, ist es auch in Ordnung." Wieder rutschte er wenige Zentimeter näher, so dass sein Oberschenkel gegen ihr Bein stieß. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück und schüttelte seine langen, blonden Haare nach hinten. Die Frauen mochten seine lange blonde Mähne, auch wenn sie ihm nicht gerade wenig Arbeit machte, aber sie war eine Art Markenzeichen und er mochte den bewundernden Blick aller Frauen, wenn sie seine gepflegten Haare betrachteten.

„Ich würde dir gerne ein Angebot unterbreiten. Du musst nicht sofort darauf antworten", fuhr er zielstrebig fort. „Ich würde dir anbieten, dich öfter mit mir hier zu treffen. Du gefällst mir. Du bist jung, erfrischend, sehr schön und der Sex mit dir hat mir ausnehmend gut gefallen. Du kannst dein Leben so leben, wie bisher. Ob nun mit Harry Potter oder ohne ... Einzige Bedingung ist, du kommst, wenn ich es wünsche. Ich werde dir im Gegenzug bei allem helfen, was nötig ist. Geld, Beruf ... Ich würde auch eine Wohnung für dich mieten ..." Im Grunde war Malfoys Angebot sehr großzügig. Es hatte nur einen einzigen Haken: Es machte aus Ginny das, was man in der Nokturngasse gemeinhin als Hure bezeichnete.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Genau diesen Haken sah Ginny sofort. Natürlich, es war ein verlockendes Angebot, aber sie würde sich verkaufen müssen und das wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte nie den idealistischen Zustand von „in Geld schwimmen" kennengelernt und daher vermisste sie es auch nicht. Sie hatte genug zum Leben, mehr brauchte sie nicht. Nun gut, dies war ein wenig geflunkert, doch Ginny versuchte es sich mit ganzer Kraft einzureden, um nicht irgendwann in die Abhängigkeit Lucius' zu geraten.

Ginny zog die Stirn in Falten und überlegte hin und her. Sie wog das eine mit dem anderen ab und schließlich war ihre Entscheidung gefallen. Sie sah auf und direkt in seine Augen, er saß viel zu nahe, doch das machte nichts. Sie hob eine Hand und fuhr ihm zögernd durch die langen Haare, die im Kerzenschein einen silbernen Farbstich angenommen hatten. Er erwiderte ihren Blick auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr das Herz zusammen zog. „Liebe mich, Lucius Malfoy – jetzt", bat sie leise und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

Er wusste es. Sein Charme war immer noch unerreicht. Er konnte jede Frau um den Finger wickeln, wenn er wollte - und er wollte diese junge Hexe definitiv besitzen. Er nahm ihre Hand, die sich immer noch in seinem Haar befand und führte sie zum Mund. Leicht küsste er jeden einzelnen Finger. Sein Mund küsste ihre Handfläche, die Stelle an ihrem Handgelenk, wo er ihren Puls schon erregt pochen fühlte. Dann blickte er noch einmal in die sich vor Leidenschaft verdunkelnden grünen Augen Ginnys und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich will dich", flüsterte er vor Verlangen heiser, bevor seine Lippen die ihren trafen. Erst berührten sich ihre Lippen zärtlich , doch nach kurzer Zeit schon versanken sie in eine heiße, alles hinwegschwemmende Leidenschaft. Lucius' Hände fassten in den Ausschnitt des Bademantels und er zog den weichen Stoff ohne viel Federlesens auseinander. Stöhnend presste er seinen Mund auf die Vertiefung zwischen Ginnys Brüste.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entwich ihr, als er sich zwischen ihre Brüste vergrub. Sie umfasste ihre beiden wohlgeformten Halbkugeln und rieb sie an dem Gesicht des Mannes, der ihr so unglaubliche Lust verschaffte. „Dann nimm mich", keuchte sie – zu mehr war sie nicht mehr fähig. Sie spreizte unbewusst ihre Schenkel, so dass sich der Bademantel teilte und einen freien Blick auf ihre rasierte Scham bot. Ginny warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sie wollte jede einzelne Sekunde auskosten. Dieser Mann brachte sie um den Verstand.

Lucius stöhnte ebenfalls, als sie sich ihm so willig darbot. Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten zu lassen. Er strich immer wieder über ihre geschwollen Schamlippen, ohne jedoch ihren Kitzler zu berühren. Schnell drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Sie war so bereit, so feucht. Aber er wollte sie erst noch kosten. Er musste es einfach tun.

Während er mit seinen Fingern immer wieder rhythmisch in sie stieß, arbeitete er sich langsam küssend und immer wieder kleine Bisse verteilend nach unten. Er hatte wohl das blau-violett gefärbte Mal bemerkt, welches an ihrem Hals prangte. Sie würde noch eine ganze Reihe weitere Male haben, wenn er mit ihr fertig war. Er markierte sie als sein. Es war ihm egal, wie sie es Potter erklären wollte, falls sie sich entschloss, es ihrem Freund nicht zu sagen. Er war es gemeinhin nicht gewohnt, Rücksichten zu nehmen. Und sie war so willig und so feucht ... Wieder stöhnte er. Seine Hose wurde ihm viel zu eng. Er nestelte mit einer Hand am Verschluss und zog sie herunter. Er musste seinen Penis aus diesem Gefängnis befreien, auch wenn er ihn noch nicht einzusetzen gedachte. Aufseufzend vor Erleichterung, dass der störende Stoff endlich nicht mehr über seiner Erektion spannte, vergrub er seinen Kopf zwischen den weit gespreizten Schenkeln Ginnys. Seine Zunge kostete ihre erregende Feuchtigkeit und er berauschte sich völlig an ihrem unnachahmlichen Geschmack. Was er seinen Fingern verwehrt hatte, das gönnte er jetzt seiner Zunge. Langsam und genießerisch leckte er über Ginnys geschwollene Perle und kam fast, als sie unter ihm laut aufschrie und sich aufbäumte. Mit aller Kraft hielt er sie fest und sein Mund stülpte sich über diesen besonderen Punkt der Lust. Leicht begann er zu saugen.

Ginny hatte das Gefühl, in den letzten Sekunden mehrfach gestorben zu sein. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl seine Finger in sich zu spüren und den Mund an ihrem Kitzler zu fühlen. Die Zunge, die jeden Millimeter ihrer nassen Scham erkundete. Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie vor Lust aufschreien oder weinen sollte. Als Lucius auch noch begann, langsam seinen dritten Finger in sie zu schieben, war es um Ginny geschehen, sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, während sie ihre Hände in seine Haare vergrub und seinen Kopf fest an sie presste, während sie sich ihm entgegen drängte. „Luc …", schrie sie auf und presste ihn weiter auf ihre Möse.

Er fühlte ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Erbarmungslos drückte sie ihn fester zwischen ihre Schenkel und er liebte es. Er berauschte sich an ihrem Duft, ihrem Geschmack und ihrer unbändigen Leidenschaft. Er fühlte bereits, wie sich die Wände in ihrem Innern zusammenzuziehen begannen. Ihr Saft umschmeichelte seine Finger. Sein Glied begann unangenehm zu pochen, aber er wollte es noch immer hinauszögern. Er wollte den ultimativen Kick erleben. Unvermittelt ließ er seine Finger aus ihr heraus gleiten. Ein letztes Mal strich seine Zunge über ihre feuchte Spalte und dann unterbrach er den Kontakt ganz. Er hörte ein verzweifeltes Wimmern über sich, fühlte ihre Hände, die versuchten ihn wieder auf die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen zu drücken, die so empfindlich gereizt worden war. Sie kam ihm mit ihrem Becken entgegen, aber er drückte sie fest nach unten. Leicht blies er auf das geschwollene Knötchen und lachte leicht, als sie diesen für sie sicher unangenehmen Luftzug wahrnahm und leise aufschrie.

Seine Hand, die immer noch feucht von ihrem Saft war, glitt zwischen seine Beine und er rieb sich mit ihrer Feuchtigkeit seinen vor Erregung pochenden Schwanz. Er stöhnte verhalten und musste die Hand wegnehmen, weil er sonst ganz sicher gekommen wäre. Mit einer gleitenden Bewegung ließ er sich auf den weichen Perserteppich sinken. „Komm meine Schöne, reite meinen Mund", stöhnte er, während er Ginny mit sich zog und ihre Oberschenkel sich rechts und links neben seinem Kopf platzierten. Hoch aufgerichtet, kniete sie über ihm und er konnte nicht anders, als sie für einen Moment bewundernd anzusehen. Ihre vollen Brüste waren so makellos und verlangten nach Aufmerksamkeit. Die harten Spitzen hatten sich zusammengezogen und leuchteten rot. Während er seine Zunge wieder langsam und genüsslich in ihre feuchte Spalte versenkte, langte er nach oben und begann ihre festen Kugeln zu kneten.

Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie auf diese Art und Weise verwöhnt. Ginny hatte anfänglich eine gewisse Scheu empfunden, sich auf Lucius' Gesicht niederzulassen. Doch sie hatte keine Wahl, er zog sie auf sich, positionierte sie direkt über seinen Mund und sie ließ sich langsam auf ihm nieder. Ginny spürte seine Lippen an ihrem hochsensiblen Fleisch, fühlte, wie seine Zunge durch ihre Spalte leckte. Dann umfasste er auch noch ihre Brüste und spielte mit ihren Knospen …

Es war einfach zu viel für sie. Völlig überfordert von der Macht dieser Verführung warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken, während sie sich auf seinen Kopf setzte und ihr Becken sanft vor und zurück gleiten ließ. Sie versuchte es. Sie versuchte es wirklich, aber sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Die ungeahnte Erregung, die durch seine Berührungen, seine Zunge, seinem fordernden Verhalten, freigesetzt wurde, überrollte sie völlig. Ginny riss die Augen auf, doch das erste, was sie sah, war ihr Bild in einem mannshohen Spiegel in der Ecke. Sie sah das große, blaue Mal an ihrem Hals und wusste, sie würde ihm nicht entkommen können. Er würde sie niemals gehen lassen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Ginny sehnte sich so verzweifelt nach dem, was Lucius ihr gab und was Harry nicht vermochte, so dass sie kurz davor war, alle Brücken abzubrechen und ihm überschwänglich für sein Angebot zu danken und es noch heute Nacht anzunehmen. Doch ein Rest Vernunft war noch in ihr. Diese Vernunft rettete sie davor, völlig überstürzt zuzusagen. Die Rothaarige erschauerte und schließlich konnte sie sich wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem rechten Augenwinkel und bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange.

Er spürte, anhand ihrer immer unkontrollierter werdenden Bewegungen, dass sie dabei war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er wollte es. Er wollte, dass sie sich auf ihm wand und seine Liebkosungen ohne Einschränkungen und Tabus genoss. Er wollte dass sie einen Orgasmus erlebte, der sie zittern, erbeben und schreien ließ. Es hatte noch keine Frau gegeben, die Lucius Malfoy nicht dazu gebracht hatte, beim Liebesspiel laut seinen Namen zu schreien. Und obwohl dies alles fast schon Routine für den Blonden war, genoss er es in vollen Zügen.

Diese rothaarige Hexe war trotz allem außergewöhnlich. Sie schien oral noch niemals befriedigt worden zu sein. Was ihn natürlich nicht wunderte, wenn er bedachte, wer ihr Freund war, und es bereitete ihm eine unheimliche Befriedigung, sie zum Wahnsinn zu treiben, nur mit einigen minimalen Bewegungen seiner Zunge.

Plötzlich versteifte sich der Körper über ihm und dann fühlte er die Kontraktionen, verbunden mit ihrer Nässe, die ihm über Mund und Kinn lief. Sie beugte sich in Ekstase weit zurück, öffnete ihre Schenkel und er sah auf zuckendes, pulsierendes Fleisch, welches er immer wieder sanft mit seinen Lippen und der Zunge neckte. Ein letztes Mal fuhr er leicht über ihren sensibelsten Punkt und sie schrie laut und gequält auf. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, sich ihm zu entziehen. Fest packte er sie und drehte sie in einer einzigen Bewegung auf den Rücken. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, so geil war er. Hart griff er zwischen ihre Schenkel und spreizte sie für ihn. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und fühlte an seiner Schwanzspitze immer noch das Pulsieren ihrer Vulva. Dann drang er langsam und genüsslich in sie ein, solange, bis seine Hoden ihre Nässe berührten. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich eng um ihn zusammen und er erlebte leichte Nachbeben ihres Orgasmus. „So eng, so heiß", grunzte er und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie tief und besitzergreifend zu küssen

Ja, er ließ ihr wirklich keine Zeit, sich dem Höhepunkt hinzugeben. Schon lag sie unter ihm auf dem Rücken und seine Härte bohrte sich gnadenlos in ihre zuckende Möse. Ihr Schoß zog sich um ihn zusammen, doch erbarmungslos begann er, sie zu stoßen. Ginny keuchte jedes Mal, schrie leise auf, biss ihm in die Schulter. Sie dachte nicht mehr, sie fühlte nur noch. Harry hatte sie natürlich auch schon zum Höhepunkt gebracht, doch zwei hintereinander waren völlig neu für sie und sie spürte, der nächste ließ nicht lange auf sie warten. Sie war dermaßen … geil, dass sie sich fallen ließ und aufgab. Ginny fiel.

Er fühlte, dass sich diese bezaubernde Frau unter ihm den Gefühlen, die er ihr schenkte, immer mehr hingab. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, ihr noch mehr zu geben ... Sie sollte sich ihm hingeben, wie niemand anderem zuvor. Sie sollte genießen, fühlen und sich fallen lassen. Die Bisse an seiner Schulter stachelten ihn noch mehr an. Gnadenlos stieß er in sie, veränderte ständig Geschwindigkeit und Intensität seiner Stöße. Sie keuchte und schloss ergeben ihre Augen. „Sieh mich an Ginny.", keuchte er und klatschend schlugen seine Hoden an ihre nasse, rasierte Scham. „Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst, wenn du kommst", stöhnte er wieder. Es fiel ihm selbst schwer, den Blick auf ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht mit den funkelnden grünen Augen und dem verführerischen Mund gerichtet zu lassen.

Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich zu ihr herab und während er wie ein Berserker in sie stieß und sich selbst in ihrer feuchten Enge verlor, küsste er sie mit einer fast verzweifelten Intensität und nahm alles, was ihm diese kleine Hexe so bereitwillig schenkte, in sich auf. Fast gleichzeitig erlebten sie die Welle der Leidenschaft, die über ihnen zusammen schlug. Nicht nur Ginny schrie diesmal ein lautes, „Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" hinaus, sondern auch Lucius musste seinen Höhepunkt, der ihn sein Sperma in langen, heißen Schüben in sie pumpen ließ, heraus schreien. Nach einem letzten, fast verzweifelten Stoß, vergrub er sich nochmals in ihr und sackte für einen Moment auf ihr zusammen. Er schloss seine grauen Augen, die bis zuletzt in die weit aufgerissenen, fast funkensprühenden von Ginny gestarrt hatten.

Zitternd, nass geschwitzt und unendlich glücklich lag Ginny auf dem Teppich. Auf ihr ein unglaublicher Mann, der nicht leicht zu durchschauen war und sie mit einer Intensität gevögelt hatte, die nur eine Bezeichnung kannte: Wahnsinn. Ginnys Puls raste. Ihr Atem zitterte. Sie wusste, müsste sie jetzt aufstehen, ihre Beine hätten sie nicht tragen können. Lucius war auf Dauer zu schwer für sie, doch im Moment genoss sie es, sein Gewicht auf sich zu spüren. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und wollte noch die letzten Sekunden genießen, bevor er sich aus ihr zurückziehen würde.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, nur das Keuchen von ihnen war zu hören. In der Luft lag der unverwechselbare Duft zweier Menschen, die sich so eben leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten. Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und lächelte, als sie ihn mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihr liegen sah. Eine Strähne seines Haars klebte an seiner Stirn, doch Ginny hütete sich, sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie wollte dieses Bild tief in sich aufnehmen und niemals vergessen.

Lucius wusste, dass es Zeit wurde. Zeit, sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen und sie von seinem Gewicht zu befreien. Obwohl er ewig so hätte liegen bleiben können, ging dies natürlich überhaupt nicht. Die arme Frau unter ihm sollte schließlich keine vermeidbaren Blessuren davontragen. Obwohl ... Sein Penis erschlaffte und glitt fast von selbst aus ihr heraus und er rollte sich mit einem bedauernden Seufzer von der nackten Rothaarigen. Sein prüfender Blick glitt über ihren Oberkörper, wo er einige kleinere rote Bissspuren auf ihrem Bauch und der Unterseite ihrer Brüste sehen konnte. Ein Glanzstück seines Mals prangte jedoch an ihrem Hals. Es würde zweifellos lange dauern, bis es verblasste. Zart streiften seine Lippen, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mund darüber. Ja, dies war eines Malfoys würdig, dachte er ganz mit sich zufrieden. Zärtlich liebkoste er ihre Lippen, sog an ihrer Zunge und zog sie für eine innige Umarmung in seine Arme. „Du warst unglaublich", schnurrte er wie ein zu groß geratener Kater und eisgraue Augen sahen sie sinnlich unter lang geschwungenen Wimpern an. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es in dieser Suite einen bequemeren Platz für uns beide gibt, wo wir den Rest der Nacht verbringen können. Du wirst doch mit mir frühstücken?"

Auch Ginny konnte schnurren. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum und räkelte sich zufrieden unter diesem sündhaft attraktiven Mann. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen. Sie wollte hier bleiben, nie wieder zurück in den Alltag. Einfach in diesem Hotelzimmer bleiben und sich ihm immer und immer wieder hingeben. Harry war für diesen Moment vergessen, das Einzige, was jetzt zählte, war er. Sie lächelte. „Und was stellt sich der Herr genau vor?", fragte sie schelmisch lächelnd.

„Nun, sobald wir etwas Bequemeres als diesen Teppich gefunden haben, könnten wir ein Schlückchen Champagner zu uns nehmen und mir würde das ein oder andere gewiss noch einfallen, was ich mit dir tun könnte", sinnierte Lucius und strich sanft über Ginnys Bauch.  
„Nachdem wir das eine oder andere getan haben, könnten wir zur Abwechslung einige Minuten ruhen. Ein Zauberer wie ich ist ja auch nicht unbegrenzt einsetzbar", grinste er lausbubenhaft und sog kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „...und zu guter Letzt könnten wir morgen frühstücken und daneben besprechen, wann wir uns wieder sehen."

Ginny nickte und quiekte erschrocken auf, als er sich hinkniete, sie unter den Kniekehlen und der Schulter packte und einfach auf seine Arme zog, um sie in ein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sog diesen unnachahmlichen Duft tief ein. Wenn er von seiner Umgebung losgelöst wurde, war Lucius Malfoy ein wirklich toller Mann.

Zielstrebig und Ginnys Gewicht auf seinen Armen balancierend steuerte er das ebenfalls luxuriös eingerichtete Schlafzimmer an. Beide hatten jedoch keinen Blick für das geschmackvolle Ambiente. Vor dem Bett ließ der Blonde Ginny an seinem Körper herunter gleiten und ohne den Kontakt zu ihrer Nacktheit ganz abreißen zu lassen, schlug er die Decke auf und bugsierte die Rothaarige ins Bett. „Accio Champagner!" Die Flasche Champagner schwebte nebst beiden Gläsern ebenfalls herbei. Malfoy zog Ginny in seine Arme und gab ihr ein Glas des teuren Schaumweins. „Auf uns, meine Schöne!"

Der Morgen graute bereits, als Ginny die Augen aufschlug. Ihr tat alles weh, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich gut an. Wehmütig seufzte Ginny auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Mann neben ihr. Er sah so friedlich aus. Lächelnd beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die fein geschwungenen Lippen. Er seufzte leise im Schlaf auf, doch er erwachte nicht.

Lautlos glitt Ginny aus dem Bett und zog sich ihre mittlerweile trockene Kleidung an. Dann huschte sie zu einem Sekretär, der neben dem Fenster stand und auf dessen Tischplatte Licht fiel. Sie fand sofort, was sie suchte. Ginny setzte sich geräuschlos auf den Stuhl, griff nach einer Feder und schrieb eine kurze Notiz an Harry, in der sie von ihren Plänen, für ein paar Tage zu ihren Eltern zu gehen, berichtete. Sie würde den Brief von unterwegs abschicken.

Erneut griff sie nach einer Rolle Pergament und seufzte. Der Brief an Lucius fiel ihr wesentlich schwerer. Sie setzte die Feder auf das Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

„_Mein liebster Lucius,  
es tut mir leid, dass ich mich auf diese Art und Weise von dir verabschiede. Doch ich befürchte, dass ich – wenn du wach bist – nicht den Mut haben werde, zu gehen."_

Sie hielt einen Moment inne. Konnte sie das wirklich schreiben? Doch schnell fuhr sie fort, bevor die Worte sie gänzlich verließen.

„_Es war eine wunderbare Nacht und dafür danke ich dir. Du hast mir den Himmel gezeigt und glaube mir, das werde ich nie vergessen."_

Wieder hielt sie inne. Klang das zu pathetisch? Doch sie wollte das schreiben, was sie fühlte.

„_Doch ich kann dein überaus großzügiges Angebot nicht annehmen. Es würde mich zu einer Hure machen und – auch wenn ich dich gern wiedersehen wollen würde – so würde ich auf Dauer daran zerbrechen. Ich kenne mich, ich würde irgendwann mehr wollen. Mehr, als du bereit bist, mir zu geben."_

Erneut las sie sich die Zeilen durch. Ja, das konnte sie so stehen lassen.

„_Ich werde Harry nichts von dir erzählen. Er würde ein Drama daraus machen und – zumindest mir – die wundervolle Erinnerung an dich zerstören. Ich gehe in dem Glauben, dass du, wenigstens heute Nacht, ein wenig mehr als nur Sympathie empfunden hast – genauso wie ich._

Du bist ein wunderbarer Mann …

Deine  
Ginny."

Sie legte den Zettel auf ihr Kopfkissen. Die aufgehende Sonne fiel auf Lucius' und gab dessen Haare einen goldenen Schimmer. Lächelnd verließ sie leise die Luxussuite des Hotels.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

„_Der ehrenwerte Mr. Potter gibt seine Verlobung mit der ehrenwerten Miss Weasley bekannt. Die Hochzeit wird in zwei Monaten stattfinden."_

Ginny legte den Tagespropheten auf den Küchentisch. Im Bad hörte sie das Rauschen von Wasser, Harry duschte gerade. Sie seufzte. Ein halbes Jahr war es nun her, dass sie sich aus Lucius' Hotelzimmer geschlichen hatte. Seit sechs Monaten dachte sie jedes Mal vor dem Einschlafen an diese einmalige Nacht zurück und ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie lächelte. Harry hatte zwar komisch geguckt, aber er war nicht misstrauisch gewesen, sondern hatte ihr die Geschichte, sie habe sich mit den Zwillingen gestritten, sofort geglaubt.

Fred und George. In Gedanken fluchte sie. Die beiden waren die Einzigen, die von Lucius wussten und sie hatten versprochen, niemandem etwas zu sagen. Das waren sie ihr schuldig. Ebenso hatten sie sich bereit erklärt, die Geschichte vom Streit zu bestätigen, wahrscheinlich hatten sie doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wieder nahm sie die Zeitung in die Hand und las die Anzeige.

Mr. Malfoy befand sich allein im grünen Salon, der als Frühstückszimmer diente. Dies war ein Glück für ihn, da niemand außer einer ziemlich verschreckten Hauselfe mitbekam, wie eine zusammengeknüllte Zeitung quer über die gesamte Länge der Frühstückstafel schlidderte, um am anderen Ende unelegant zu Boden zu segeln.

„Merde!", knurrte das Malfoyoberhaupt leise und trank die Tasse heißen, schwarzen Kaffees in einem Zug aus, was ihn sein Gesicht gequält verziehen ließ, da er sich den Mund verbrannt hatte. Noch mehr Schimpfwörter ausstoßend, verließ Lucius das Esszimmer in Richtung Arbeitszimmer, - nicht ohne zuvor den arg ramponierten Tagespropheten aufzuheben und mitzunehmen.

Im zweiten Stock angekommen, lenkte er seine Schritte zu der handgeschnitzen, prunkvoll verzierten Tür zu seiner Rechten und verschwand dahinter. Aufseufzend ließ er sich in den bequemen Stuhl vor einem riesigen Schreibtisch fallen und legte die zerknitterte Zeitung vor sich. Mit der Hand glättend über Seite zehn fahrend, las er noch einmal die Anzeige, die ihn so in Rage versetzt hatte.

Diese kleine Hexe, die ihm damals einfach heimlich, still und leise den Rücken gekehrt hatte, die sein überaus großzügiges Angebot ignoriert und mit der er eine einzige Nacht lang atemberaubend guten Sex gehabt hatte, würde also tatsächlich diesen Potter-Jungen heiraten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr ärgerte, dass sie ihm damals eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte, oder dass sie anscheinend ohne größere Probleme zu ihrem Freund zurückgekehrt war. Es schien im, als wäre er noch niemals so gedemütigt worden.

Seine Gedanken weilten nach dieser Nacht noch oft bei der rothaarigen Hexe. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass dies überhaupt keine Bedeutung hatte. Er konnte leicht eine andere, willige Frau finden. Aber er stellte schnell fest, dass es nicht das war, was er wirklich wollte - er wollte sie. Und jetzt würde es so aussehen, als ob er sie für immer verlieren würde. Ihm war klar, dass sie sich, wenn sie erst einmal Potters Frau war, niemals wieder mit ihm einlassen würde.

Unruhig begann er, auf und ab zu gehen. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit als unsinnig abgetan, Verbindung mit ihr aufzunehmen. Er hatte sich in seiner grenzenlosen Arroganz immer wieder eingeredet, dass sie bereuen würde, ihn verschmäht zu haben und sie von ganz allein angekrochen kommen würde. Aber nichts geschah. Er hatte seit dieser Nacht nichts mehr von ihr gehört und sie auch nicht getroffen. Sie kam nicht und jetzt heiratete sie einen grünen Jungen.

Lucius schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass er besessen sei. Besessen von einer jungen rothaarigen Frau, die ihn gar nicht wollte. Die anscheinend diese eine Nacht als das ansah, was es war: Ein One Night Stand - nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie alles bloß unter dem Einfluss des Whiskys getan, den sie versehentlich getrunken und der ihm gegolten hatte. Für sie war es nichts Besonderes gewesen, für ihn jedoch schon, wie er sich schon seit einiger Zeit widerwillig eingestanden hatte. Sie hatte etwas in ihm berührt, das wohl besser unberührt geblieben wäre. Gerne hätte er dieses ‚Etwas' näher erforscht. Aber, verdammt, sie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu.

Mittlerweile verfluchte er sein slytherinsches Angebot von damals. Er hätte sie wohl besser einfach gebeten, sich erneut mit ihm zu treffen - ganz ohne Verpflichtung oder Vergütung seinerseits. Aber er war es einfach so nicht gewohnt. Er musste die Dinge in der Hand haben. Er musste die absolute und einzige Kontrolle haben.

Lucius donnerte frustriert seine Faust an die Wand neben der Tür. Einer seiner Vorfahren, welcher in einem Ölbild nicht weit davon friedlich auf einer ledernen Couch geschlummert hatte, wurde unsanft geweckt und zeterte laut vor sich hin. „Ruhe!", donnerte Lucius und drohte dem Urahn mit Beseitigung seiner Existenz durch Säureeinwirkung, wenn er nicht sofort die Klappe hielt. Der Gerügte verstummte angesichts der ungebremsten Gewaltbereitschaft sofort und zog sich in seinem Gemälde hinter das Sofa zurück.

„Ich muss etwas tun, aber was?", überlegte der blonde Slytherin.

Eine Woche später beschloss Ginny, in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren und sich ein Brautkleid auszusuchen. Zusätzlich könnte sie noch bei Florish & Blotts nach einem Buch für Hermine sehen, die Freundin hatte bald Geburtstag. Harry war mit seiner Quidditchmannschaft in Bulgarien und trainierte für die nächste Weltmeisterschaft - zum Glück ließ ihm sein Ausbilder genug Zeit dafür. Ginny genoss es, schalten und walten zu können, wie sie wollte. Auch wenn sie Harry sehr mochte, so zweifelte sie an der Richtigkeit der Hochzeit.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sie ein Kleid gefunden. Es war ein absoluter Traum. Ginny hatte nicht auf das Geld achten müssen, da Harry darauf bestand, es ihr zu kaufen – auch wenn er es erst am Tage ihrer Trauung sehen würde. Sie kicherte leise, als sie das Geschäft verließ und sich zur Buchhandlung aufmachte.

Die Roben in Severus' Stil hinter sich aufbauschend, bahnte sich Lucius seinen Weg durch die Winkelgasse. Seine Stimmung war auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt. Nachdem sich bei ihm den ganzen Tag ein Geschäftspartner nach dem anderen die Klinke in die Hand gegeben hatte, fiel ihm am späten Nachmittag noch ein, dass er kein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Draco hatte. Er überlegte krampfhaft. Was schenkte man einem verwöhnten Einzelkind, was schon alles hatte? Früher hatte stets Narzissa die Geschenke besorgt. Er hatte lediglich am Abnehmen der Habenseite seines Bankkontos festgestellt, dass sie wieder einmal geschenkemäßig zugeschlagen hatte. Aber seitdem seine Ehefrau beschlossen hatte, sich von ihm zu trennen und in ihr gemeinsames Ferienhaus an der Cote d' Azur gezogen war, wo sie fortan ihren heimlichen Geliebten traf, war er nun für derartig Profanes zuständig.

Er beschloss schließlich, seinem Sohn einige Fachbücher zu schenken, welche sich ihm bei seinem Studium der Zaubertränke als nützlich erweisen würden. Nachdem er Severus geeult hatte, um zu erfahren, welches Buch ein angehender Zaubertrankstudent wohl am Dringendsten benötigte, machte er sich auf in die Winkelgasse zu Flourish & Blotts.

Während er dort die endlos erscheinenden Regalreihen, nach dem Gesuchten absuchte, stieß er unvermittelt mit jemandem zusammen. Zerstreut wollte er schon eine Entschuldigung murmeln, als ihm ungebändigtes, rotes Haar ins Auge fiel. Sofort drehte er sich um, um die junge Frau zu mustern, die mit ihm zusammengestoßen war.

Ginny wusste, noch ehe sie aufgesehen hatte, wer in sie hinein gelaufen war. Sie stöhnte auf, da war sie das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder in der Winkelgasse und musste gleich auf den Mann treffen, den sie am allerwenigsten sehen wollte. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja gar nicht erkannt? Sie vermutete, diese Hoffnung würde sich nicht erfüllen. Aber sie war nicht umsonst Gryffindor und hob daher stolz den Kopf. „Hallo Lucius."

„Miss Weasley." Lucius' Gesicht war undurchdringlich. Nichts an ihm ließ darauf schließen, wie aufgewühlt er war, als er sie so plötzlich vor sich stehen sah. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" Lucius wollte verhindern, dass sie sich einfach an ihm vorbei schob und baute sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihr auf.

Ginny nickte. Es passte, dass Lucius sie jetzt siezte und ihre gemeinsame Nacht offenbar vergessen wollte – sie war halt nicht so geübt wie seine anderen Gespielinnen. Etwas in ihr schmerzte, doch sie atmete den Schmerz schnell weg. Er würde sie nicht verletzen können. Nicht jetzt.

„Danke, sehr gut." Ginny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, so sehr Gryffindor war sie dann doch nicht. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte vorbei lassen würden, Mr. Malfoy?" Nur fort von hier. Sie hatte sich gerade damit abgefunden, dass Lucius lediglich ein Traum blieb. Wenn sie noch länger in seiner Nähe blieb, würde sie nicht lange standhaft bleiben können.

Doch Lucius blieb stehen, wie der sprichwörtliche Fels in der Brandung. Er musste mit ihr reden, aber die Buchhandlung war der falsche Ort für so etwas. „Ich würde Sie gerne auf eine Tasse Tee einladen, Miss Weasley." Sein Tonfall war höflich und unverbindlich. Er hoffte, sie würde nicht ablehnen. Prüfend betrachtete er ihr Gesicht und suchte nach ihrer Zustimmung. Alles was er sah, war eine unwillige steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn zwischen den Augenbrauen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass sie fähig war, so etwas zu produzieren. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie sehr erfreut war, ihn zu sehen. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, als würde sie nicht schnell genug von ihm wegkommen können? Ihre Reaktion gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Normalerweise musste er nicht um etwas bitten, das er wollte. Seine Enttäuschung und Verletztheit über ihr Zögern, versteckte er hinter seiner eiskalten Arroganz. Er trat noch einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu. „Du wirst mir jetzt, ohne eine Szene zu machen, folgen. Wir werden ins ‚Leaky Cauldron' gehen und eine Tasse Tee zusammen trinken", zischte er mit fast unbeweglichen Lippen und griff nach ihrem Ellenbogen, um sie aus dem Geschäft zu geleiten.

Ginny riss sich von ihm los. „Mir ist nicht nach Tee, _Mr. Malfoy_", fauchte sie. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Mann eigentlich ein? Erst wollte er sie zu seiner privaten Dienerin machen und jetzt glaubte er, sie einfach herumkommandieren zu können. Ihr Weasleytemperament siegte. „Ich habe noch immer kein Interesse daran, für dich die Hure zu spielen", zischte sie ebenso leise und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Du kannst selbstverständlich auch anstatt des Tees ein Glas Champagner trinken. Ich erinnere mich, dass er dir einmal sehr geschmeckt hat", knurrte er wütend und hielt sie eisern am Arm fest. Niemand entzog sich ihm gegen seinen Willen, auch nicht diese kleine kratzbürstige Hexe. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, du hättest eine Chance gegen mich? Und ich versichere dir, ich bin weit davon entfernt, dich als Hure anzusehen." - „Jetzt auf einmal kennst du mich wieder?", schnaubte sie, sah aber, dass aus den Augenwinkeln schon ein Verkäufer auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Sie stellte die offene Gegenwehr ein, stemmte sich aber mit den Füßen fest auf den Boden. „Kein Hure diesmal? Bist du doch in der Nokturngasse fündig geworden?" - „Ich muss nicht einmal in die Nockturngasse, um jemanden zu finden, der willig ist", entgegnete er süffisant. „Im Übrigen war nicht ich es, der damals ging, sondern du. Du hättest mir sagen können, was an meinem Angebot nicht in Ordnung war. Es war in allen Punkten verhandelbar."

Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, Lucius hatte Recht. Aber offensichtlich erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an ihren ersten Satz – Glück für sie. Ginny atmete tief durch und sah noch einmal zu dem Verkäufer hinüber. „Nun gut, ich werde mitkommen, aber nur, weil ich nicht will, dass mein _Verlobter_", sie betonte dieses Wort extra, „zu hören bekommt, du hättest mich entführt. Wenn du mich jetzt endlich loslassen könntest …" - „Verlobter ...", knurrte Lucius abfällig, ließ sie aber sofort los und hob beide Hände, um ihr anzuzeigen, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe treten würde. Er wartete, bis sie an ihm vorbeigegangen war, dann legte er wie selbstverständlich die Hand leicht auf ihren Rücken und führte sie an einem erstaunt drein sehenden Verkäufer vorbei auf die Straße. Stumm liefen sie nebeneinander, bis sie vor dem Eingang des Cauldron angekommen waren. Auch hier legte Lucius fast besitzergreifend die Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie hinein.

Selbstverständlich war er hier kein Unbekannter und sofort, nachdem man seiner ansichtig wurde, hatte man ihm und seine reizenden Begleitung zu einem recht gemütlich aussenden Ecktisch geführt. Man wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy, wenn er in weiblicher Begleitung eintraf, Wert auf eine gewisse Privatsphäre legte und hatte ihn in einen etwas weniger frequentierten Bereich des Gastraumes geführt.

Nun saßen sich die beiden Streithähne gegenüber und musterten sich gegenseitig. Noch immer sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. „Du siehst gut aus", brach Lucius das Schweigen. Ginny spielte währenddessen mit einer Serviette. „Komm zur Sache, Lucius", entgegnete sie bissig, „du wolltest nicht mit mir Tee trinken gehen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich gut aussehe." - „Nun ja, ich wollte dir zumindest ein Kompliment machen. Vielleicht tut Potter dies ja nicht?" Fragend sah er sie an und stellte fest, dass er wohl seine viel gerühmte Diplomatie in allen Lebenslagen bei Flourish & Blotts gelassen haben musste. Ginnys Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er beschloss, es anders zu versuchen. „Warum bist du damals einfach gegangen, Ginevra? Du hättest mit mir reden können. Und, was mich noch viel mehr interessiert, warum bist du zu Potter zurück gegangen? Was hat er, was ich dir nicht bieten könnte und komm mir jetzt nicht mit diesem verdammter Gryffindor-Mut und Stolz und all diesem Kram."

Missmutig sah Ginny ihn an. „Warum willst du das alles wissen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du mich nicht brauchst und jederzeit Ersatz findest." Ihr Stolz, auf den Lucius angespielt hat, war sehr wohl verletzt. „Und was Harry mir bietet? Er will mich als Mensch und nicht meinen Körper. Ist das Grund genug?" - „Es interessiert mich einfach." Lucius trank einen Schluck seines Earl Greys, verzog angewidert das Gesicht, fügte ein wenig Sahne hinzu und trank noch einmal. Ja, jetzt war er perfekt. Aufmerksam wendete er sich wieder seiner widerspenstigen Gesprächspartnerin zu. „Ich könnte jemanden finden. Ginevra, ich brauche keinen Ersatz. Ich wollte dich - damals und auch heute noch. Und ich gebe gerne zu, dass mir zu aller erst und vor allen Dingen an deinem Körper gelegen hat ... damals. Du hast mir aber auch keine Gelegenheit gegeben, dich näher kennenzulernen. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich auch für dich als Person ein gewisses Interesse aufgebracht hätte. Ich will schließlich wissen, mit wem ich meine kostbare Freizeit verbringe." Lucius berührte beiläufig ihre Finger, als er ihr die Sahne herüber schob. Er sah sie zusammen zucken und nahm seine Finger wieder weg. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie war unerwartet aggressiv und trotzdem irgendwie schreckhaft. „Und wenn du ehrlich bist, dann hat dich in erster Linie ebenfalls mein Körper interessiert."

Ja, seine Berührung hatte sie verschreckt, sie fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Das durfte nicht sein. Doch sein letzter Satz ließ sie ihn verblüfft angucken. „Musst du so verdammt offen sein?", maulte sie, wollte sie doch nicht hören, dass er natürlich Recht hatte. „Du hast mir von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass du nur einen One Night Stand wolltest. Dann kam dieses Angebot und das hat mich einfach überfordert, zumal ich ja noch mit Harry zusammen bin." Um eine Beschäftigung zu haben, rührte sie immer wieder mit dem Löffel in ihrem Tee herum und starrte auf die dampfende Flüssigkeit. „Warum ich, Lucius? Warum musst du ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen? Wir hatten eine schöne Nacht, reicht das nicht?" Ginny musste das Gespräch zu Ende bringen, je länger sie mit ihm zusammen war, desto schwerer würde es ihr fallen, nein zu sagen. Sie mochte Harry zweifelsohne und wusste, dass er sie glücklich machen konnte. Harrys Küsse waren schön und angenehm, doch Lucius entfachte ein Feuer in ihr und förderte eine Leidenschaft in ihr zu Tage, was Harry es nicht konnte. Es machte ihr Angst.

Lucius grinste spitzbübisch. „Es hat dir doch gefallen … damals? Warum sollte ich es dann nicht erwähnen?" Dann seufzte er und meinte: „Ich wollte nur einen One Night Stand, ja, das ist richtig. Ich sah dich damals, du gefielst mir und ich wollte dich ... für diese eine Nacht. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du ein Feuer in mir entfachen und damit den Wunsch wecken würdest, dass ich fortan viele Nächte und Tage mit dir verbringen wollte. Wir harmonierten gut miteinander, findest du nicht?" Beifallheischend sah er sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ausgerechnet du, es war Zufall oder nenn es meinetwegen Schicksal. Und warum jetzt? Ich hab es nicht geplant, Kleines. Du standest gerade eben vor mir. Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte dich ignoriert, nach allem was geschehen ist?" Er sah auf und musste in ihrem Gesicht die Bestätigung dessen, was er gerade vermutete, lesen. Er schnaubte kurz. „Ginevra, ich kann zuweilen ein riesengroßes Arschloch sein, ein arroganter Schuft, ein intriganter Schurke und ein Bösewicht erster Güte. Aber nicht ich habe dich verlassen, sondern du mich. Ich will eine Antwort. Ich will mit dir reden und mir hat die Nacht mit dir gefallen, auch wenn ich am Morgen allein in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin. Es gab vielerlei Gründe, weshalb ich nicht einfach über dich hinweggesehen habe." Er beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch und raunte ihr zu. „Abgesehen davon, kann man dich gar nicht übersehen. Du bist viel zu hübsch, weißt du das?"

Merlin, konnte dieser Mann Gedanken lesen? Ginny ärgerte sich zunehmend, dass sie gegen ihn doch nicht so rigoros ankam, wie sie es gern hätte. Seine Worte taten ihr gut und sie wollte mehr hören – während er in ihr war. Sie rief sich gedanklich zur Ordnung. Das hier war Lucius Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon tausend Frauen vorher auf diese Art und Weise becirct. Sie durfte einfach nicht ernst nehmen, was er sagte. Aber es fühlte sich gut an, viel zu gut. So sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte, ihr Schutzwall begann zu bröckeln.

Ginny ließ den Löffel laut klirrend auf die Untertasse fallen und stand auf. „Gut, ich hoffe, du hast deine Antworten gefunden. Ebenso hoffe ich, dass du es mir nicht übel nimmst, dass du keine Einladung zur Hochzeit bekommst?" Wenn sie ihre sichere Zukunft nicht aufgeben wollte, dann musste sie schleunigst hier raus. Nur leider lag ihre Jacke auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl. Links war die Wand, rechts Lucius.

„Setz dich hin, Ginevra, ich bin noch nicht am Ende angelangt." Lucius Stimme klang scharf und schneidend. Er hatte in der letzten halben Stunde hin und her überlegt. Es half nichts ... wenn er diese kleine, süße Hexe für sich gewinnen wollte, dann musste er ihr einiges bieten und so kam er zu dem Entschluss, ihr ein erneutes Angebot zu unterbreiten. Überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, setzte Ginny sich wieder hin – und war verloren.

„Ich mache dir ein erneutes Angebot, liebste Ginevra. Ich möchte, dass du es dir genau überlegst, du brauchst mir nicht sofort zu antworten." Er machte eine kurze Pause, damit seine Worte auf sie wirken konnten und die nachfolgenden Worte die nötige Gewichtigkeit bekamen, dann fuhr er fort. „Ich möchte, dass du die Hochzeit mit Harry Potter absagst. Du wirst dich von nun an ausschließlich mit mir treffen. Du kannst mich auf Malfoy Manor besuchen. Wie du sicherlich weißt, ist meine Frau ausgezogen, sie wird in meinem Leben kein Thema mehr sein. Wenn du es vorziehst, mich woanders zu treffen, bei dir zum Beispiel, dann können wir dies auch gern in Betracht ziehen. Wir werden uns nach einer Weile des Kennenlernens in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen sehen lassen. Ich werde dich als meine neue weibliche Begleitung in die Gesellschaft einführen. Ich werde mich nicht in dein Leben einmischen, aber ich möchte, dass du mir zumindest erzählst, was du sonst so tust oder mit wem du dich triffst. Solltest du Geld oder meine Beziehungen brauchen, so steht dir beides zur Verfügung. Brauchst du es nicht, soll es mir auch recht sein. Ich werde nichts dagegen haben, wenn du arbeiten gehst willst. Einzige Bedingung ist, du solltest Zeit für mich haben. Wie auch schon beim vorigen Angebot können wir gerne über die einzelnen Punkte diskutieren." Leuchtend graue Augen fixierten sie abwartend. Was würde sie diesmal sagen? Er hatte sich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und war ungeahnt großzügig gewesen. Würde sie diesem Angebot widerstehen können?


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Sprachlos sah sie ihn an. Das war nicht sein ernst, oder? Wie konnte er glauben, dass sie dieses Angebot annehmen wollen würde? Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klarer denken zu können. „Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst oder?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Doch, das meinst du ernst … Wo ist der Unterschied zu deinem letzten Angebot? Ich wäre noch immer eine Hure für dich." Sie redete sich in Rage. „Du verstehst einfach nicht, was ich will, oder? Ich will dein Geld nicht, Malfoy, ich will deine Beziehungen nicht und verdammt, ich will auch nicht dein Vorzeigepüppchen sein. Ich will einfach den Mann in dir. Ich will hinter deine Fassade sehen, dein Interesse an mir als Frau, nicht als Statussymbol. Ich will deine Bereitschaft, dich auf mich als Mensch einzulassen und nicht auf mich als Sexobjekt." Ihr war ihre Jacke egal. Ginny sprang auf und stürmte empört aus dem Lokal, um draußen an einem Laternenpfahl inne zu halten. Dieser schreckliche Mann !

Und das allerschlimmste war, dass Lucius Malfoy nun auch ihr Brautkleid hatte.

Im The Leaky Cauldron' sah man einen charismatischen blonden Zauberer sich entnervt durch die blonde Mähne fahren und nach dem Kellner winken. Bei dem er sich dann ein Glas Feuerwhiskey bestellte, um es auf einen Zug zu leeren, nachdem die hübsche, junge Rothaarige, so schnell das Weite gesucht hatte.

_Zwei Tage später an Ginny Weasleys Wohnungstür._

Lucius fuhr sich noch einmal über seinen schwarzen Armani-Anzug, um auch das letzte Staubkorn, welches sich eventuell darauf verirrt hatte, zu vertreiben. Er fasste die Tüte in seiner Hand fester und klingelte. Nach einer Weile hörte er eilige Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Er sah in ein ziemlich erstauntes Gesicht von Ginny Weasley. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung hielt er ihr sein Mitbringsel hin. „Guten Tag, Gineva. Ich nehme an, du vermisst dies hier?"

Sie hatte ihr Brautkleid natürlich vermisst und dachte seit zwei Tagen an nichts anderes, als daran, es möglichst unauffällig wieder zu bekommen. Ihre Gedanken gingen sogar bis zu Einbruch, doch natürlich verwarf sie sie wieder. Als Lucius jetzt so unvermittelt vor ihrer Wohnungstür erschien, musste sie schlucken. Seine imposante Erscheinung hatte bestimmt schon die Aufmerksamkeit der neugierigen Frau aus dem oberen Stockwerk geweckt, verlief sich doch selten jemand derart Elegantes in diese gutbürgerliche Gegend. Sie nickte und streckte die Hand aus. „Danke fürs Bringen." Ginny wollte die Tüte nehmen und die Tür so schnell wie möglich wieder zu machen.

„Nicht so eilig, junge Dame." Lucius zog die Hand mit der Tüte, blitzschnell wieder zurück. „Was ist mit der viel gepriesenen weasley'schen Gastfreundschaft? Lässt man denjenigen, der keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut hat, um der werten Dame ein, zugegebenermaßen, ansehnliches Hochzeitkleid nachzutragen, einfach im Flur stehen? Du könntest mich hereinbitten und mir eine Tasse Tee anbieten?", bemängelte Lucius Ginnys abweisendes Verhalten launisch und seine Augenbraue wanderte wieder einmal nach oben.

Die junge Hexe verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist mir neu, dass gerade _du_ Wert auf Etikette legst", maulte sie zurück und spähte an ihm vorbei ins Treppenhaus. Ein Schatten war auf den Stufen zu sehen, die Neugierige hatte also schon die Spur aufgenommen. „Von mir aus, Onkel Lucius. Aber nur, wenn du Tante Narzissa etwas von meinem selbstgebackenen Kuchen mitbringst", zwitscherte sie daher, zog ihn in die Wohnung und achtete darauf, die Tür nicht erbost ins Schloss zu werfen. „Was hätte der Herr denn gern für einen Tee?"

Lucius perfektionierte gerade seine Fähigkeit, die rechte Augenbraue für mehr als eine Minute in der Nähe des Haaransatzes zu halten. Er kommentierte Ginnys Ablenkungsmanöver für die Nachbarn lieber nicht, aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sie anzuknurren. „Etikette, liebste Nichte, sind manchmal das A und O im täglichen Miteinander. Dies ist zumindest die Meinung von Tante Narzissa!" Streng sah er sie an, drückte ihr die Einkaufstüte in die Hand und hatte sich im nächsten Augenblick schon an ihr vorbei gemogelt. „Earl Grey, sehr heiß, mit viel Milch, kein Zucker", orderte er über die Schulter und blickte sich interessiert in dem Raum um, der wohl ihr Wohnzimmer darstellte. „Was immer du wünschst, Onkelchen", giftete sie und marschierte strammen Schrittes ins Schlafzimmer, um ihr Brautkleid ordentlich auf ihre Betthälfte zu legen, wobei sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Im Anschluss ging sie in die Küche, um den Tee vorzubereiten. „Wie geht es Tante Narzissa denn?", rief sie überlaut in Lucius' Richtung. „Ich hoffe, ihr Rheuma hat sich verflüchtigt?" Langsam begann ihr das Spiel Spaß zu machen. Sie griff zu einer Kanne, hing das Sieb mit dem Earl Grey hinein und beschleunigte den Kochvorgang des Wassers.

„Die Arthritis, Kind, nicht das Rheuma", verbesserte Lucius im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Nichte, du solltest wirklich besser zuhören, wenn dir ältere Leute etwas erzählen." Auch Lucius hatte Spaß an diesem kleinen Schlagabtausch, er grinste und musterte interessiert verschiedene magische Fotos, die auf einem Bord über dem, in einer Zaubererwohnung unerlässlichen Kamin, auf gebaut waren und rief belehrend in die Küche. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass du die Unsitte vieler junger Leute teilst, Nichtchen, und du das Teewasser auf magische Weise zum Kochen bringst. Dies ist dem Gelingen des Tees abträglich, wie mein alter Freund Severus immer zu sagen pflegt."

„Aber nicht doch, Onkel Lucius", flötete sie aus der Küche zurück. „Mir würde es nicht im Traum einfallen, deinen elitären Geschmack zu beleidigen, indem ich dir magischen Tee vorsetze." Sie griff nach dem Schwamm, der in der Spüle lag, trat zur Tür und warf ihn – Quidditch sei Dank – direkt auf Lucius' Wange. „Das war für das Kind, mein alter Oheim."

Lucius keuchte auf, als etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes ihn an der Wange traf und einen unschönen Fleck auf dem Weg zum Fußboden auf seinem besten Anzug hinterließ. Diese kleine Hexe wurde tatsächlich übermütig. Dies forderte sofortige und unverzügliche Sanktion. So schnell und geschickt, dass sie nicht mehr reagieren konnte, sprang er über die Lehne des im Weg stehenden Sofas und hatte sie im nächsten Moment mit dem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen gepresst. „Alter Oheim ... mhmm ... ich geb' dir gleich alt ... mein Kind." Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht lehnte er sich gegen sie und sein Mund berührte kurz ihr Ohr, als er flüsterte: „Für solche Frechheiten gehörst du bestraft. Was, meinst du, soll ich jetzt mit dir tun?"

Ginny quietschte auf, aber trotz ihrer schnellen Reaktionsgabe, war sie noch immer zu langsam für Lucius – wer rechnete auch damit, dass er über die Sofalehne hechtete? Der Anzug sah schließlich so aus, als könne er noch nicht mal richtig Luft holen. Sein Mund an ihrem Ohr rief ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut hervor und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen. „Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete sie heiser. „Willst du mich übers Knie liegen, Onkelchen?" Die Situation war gar nicht gut, doch sie fühlte sich zu gut an. Ginny beschloss, sie für einen Augenblick zu genießen, bevor sie Lucius in die Schranken weisen und auf Abstand gehen würde.

„Ich habe heute meinen großzügigen Tag und lasse dich wählen", erklärte ihr Lucius und senkte dabei seine Stimme zu einem heiseren Flüstern. Diese Situation machte ihn unwahrscheinlich an. Er brauchte sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung, um sich nicht an dem schlanken, weiblichen Körper unzüchtig zu reiben. Aber er wollte es diesmal langsam angehen. Ihre energische Abfuhr bei ihrem letzten Treffen, hatte ihm zu denken gegeben. Langsam näherte sich sein Mund dem ihren. „Entweder mein Mund wird dich 'strafen', oder meine Hände tun es. Wähle und wähle klug", riet er ihr verheißungsvoll und verharrte wenige Millimeter vor ihren bebenden roten Lippen.

Nur dieser eine Kuss. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ginny versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, jederzeit aufhören zu können. Was würde ein Kuss schon schaden? Nichts – und sie sehnte sich danach. Aber dann würde sie ihn zurückweisen. Spätestens. Ginny schloss die Augen und reckte ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. „Nur ein Kuss, Lucius …"

Sie hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte er ihre Lippen schon mit seinen versiegelt. Er lechzte geradezu danach, sie zu spüren. Viel zu lange schon hatte er die Weichheit ihrer Lippen, ihre absolute Hingabe und ihren Geschmack vermisst. Der Gedanke, es langsam angehen zu lassen trat in den Hintergrund. Er wollte sie allein mit seinem Kuss in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber sobald er ihre sanften Lippen unter seinen spürte, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Wie ein Ertrinkender hing er an ihren Lippen, knabberte und biss und im nächsten Moment leckte er sanft darüber. Er drang immer wieder in ihren Mund, strich mal sanft, mal leidenschaftlich an ihrer Zunge vorbei. Lockte sie und animierte sie, auch seinen Mund zu erforschen. Leidenschaftlich saugte er an ihr, nur um im nächsten Moment an ihrer Oberlippe zu knappern.

Eisern presste er sie gegen den Rahmen. Sie musste längst spüren, wie es um ihn stand, weil er seine Härte wild gegen sie presste. Seine Finger griffen in ihr volles rotes Haar und er bog ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten wie irgend möglich. Heiß leidenschaftlich und voller Verlangen tanzten seine Lippen über ihren Mund und ein lautes animalisches Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er war ihr rettungslos verfallen, allein durch diesen Kuss hatte sie ihn in ihren Bann gezogen.

Ginnys Hände krallten sich in Lucius' Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn weg stoßen oder an sich heran ziehen sollte. Sie versuchte beides, doch es misslang gründlich und das Einzige, was passierte, war, dass sie plötzlich ihre Schenkel um seine Körpermitte geschlungen hatte und seine harte Erregung durch den Stoff an ihrer Scham spürte. Ginny verfluchte sich für ihre Vorliebe für kurze Röcke, doch Lucius schien dies nicht zu stören. Natürlich nicht! Sie wollte ihn und doch hatte sie Angst, ein weiteres Mal könnte sie ihn nicht verlassen. „Bitte, Lucius", stöhnte sie zwischen seinen Küssen, „nicht … Harry … Ich …" – ‚Will dich!'

Der kühle und überlegt vorgehende Lucius, der sich geschworen hatte, den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu begehen, kannte nun kein Halten mehr. Er spürte, dass sie ihn wollte, so sehr, wie er sie begehrte. Ihr Körper, den sie fast zaghaft an ihm rieb, sagte ihm dies. Ihre Beine, die sich wie selbstverständlich um seine Hüften schlangen, so dass er sie mit seinem Gewicht an der Tür fixieren musste, sprachen eine Sprache, die er nur zu genau kannte. Seine Hände hielten sie an den Pobacken, die er nebenbei genüsslich knetete. Noch allzu deutlich erinnerte er sich daran, sie anal gereizt zu haben und trotz ihrer verständlichen Angst war da eine gewisse Hingabe gewesen. Seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert nach vorne. Er hatte Fantasien, die er mit dieser Hexe auszuleben gedachte. Er musste sie haben, sonst war er nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken.

„Ginny ... ich kann ... nicht warten", ächzte er. Es erklang ein kurzes, reißendes Geräusch und die Reste ihres Höschens fielen zu Boden. Eine seiner Hände fuhr zwischen sie und kurze Zeit später rieb er seinen harten, fast schmerzenden Schwanz an ihrer feuchten Mitte. Sie war so feucht ... Sie wollte ihn, dies war das letzte Zeichen, welches er brauchte. Doch er wollte - trotz des Hungers, den er nach ihr verspürte - nichts tun, was sie nicht wollte. Seine, vor Leidenschaft wogenden, grauen Augen sahen in ihre. Er wollte dass sie damit einverstanden war, was er tat. Er wollte, dass sie in diesem Moment den Namen Potter aus ihrem Gedächtnis strich.

Verzweifelt warf Ginny den Kopf hin und her, ihr Körper, ihr Herz, ihre Seele schrien danach, sich ihm hinzugeben – nur ihr Geist warnte sie davor, der Fall wäre zu tief. Aber Ginny war mittlerweile über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie noch ernsthaft auf ihren Geist hören konnte. Sie schrie auf, als er sich mit seinem harten Phallus an ihr rieb und offenbar nur auf ein Zeichen von ihr wartete. In diesem Moment, als sie bemerkte, dass es ihm wichtig war, ihr Einverständnis zu erhalten, war jede Gegenwehr erloschen und nur noch der verzweifelte Wunsch, ihm gehören zu dürfen, fand in ihrem Herzen Platz. Sie nickte.

Und mit einem fast erleichternden Aufseufzen begann er, sich langsam in ihr zu versenken. Er verharrte für einige Augenblicke in ihr, weil er sie fühlen wollte, er wollte dieses Gefühl, in ihr zu sein, einfach genießen. Doch er merkte, wie ungeduldig sie war und versuchte, sich zu bewegen - was ihr nicht gut gelang, da er sie ja an die Wand presste und eisern festhielt. Er musste die gesamte Arbeit erledigen und er tat es schließlich mit Vehemenz. Nach einigen anfänglich sanften Stößen wurden seine Bewegungen zunehmend schneller und härter. Seine Hoden berührten jedes Mal ihre nasse Scham und schickten Strömstöße in den Rest seines Körpers. Sein Mund liebkoste ihren Hals, ihre Ohrläppchen und fand schließlich den Weg zu ihrem Mund. Heiß und hungrig küsste er sie, während er seinen Schwanz immer tiefer in sie hinein trieb.

Bei jedem Stoß schrie Ginny laut und leidenschaftlich auf. Ihr ganzes Fühlen und Denken drehte sich um diesen einen Mann. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat. Sein harter Schwanz hämmerte sich regelrecht brutal in sie hinein, aber Ginny genoss jeden Einzelnen. Sie kannte bislang die sanfte, liebevolle Nummer – dies war neu für sie und faszinierend und süchtig machend. Sie klammerte sich beinah verzweifelt an Lucius fest und wimmerte leise. Es tat so gut, ihn zu spüren.

Lucius wusste, er würde dieses Tempo, verbunden mit dieser immensen Intensität, nicht lange durchhalten. Er spürte, wie er sich seinem eigenen Höhepunkt näherte. Er war nicht in der Lage, die Stöße zu verlangsamen oder mit weniger Elan in sie zu stoßen. Er hatte dies so vermisst. Er hatte sie vermisst und er wusste, es gab nur einen Weg, ihr einen Orgasmus zu verschaffen, bevor er selbst kam. Er packte sie fester und keuchte ihr zu: „Halt dich an mir fest, Kleines." Dann trug er sie zur Sofalehne und setzte sie dort vorsichtig ab. Nun hatte er zumindest eine Hand frei, während Ginny ihre Beine immer noch um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihre Hände sich in seinem Nacken befanden.

Während er immer noch schnell und hart zustieß, ließ er langsam seine Hand zwischen sie gleiten. Immer wieder streichelte er in langsamen, zarten Bewegungen über ihre sensibilisierte Haut, bis er an dem Punkt angekommen war, den er reizen wollte. Sanft strich er über ihren Kitzler, so dass sie aufschrie und sich ihm entgegen drückte. Die harten Stoßbewegungen und seine hauchzarten Streicheinheiten ihrer Perle, schickten sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit über die Kante.

Lag sie auf dem Sofa? War es ein Stuhl? Ein Tisch? Ginny nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer diesem einen, diesem ganz speziellen Höhepunkt. Seine Hand, sein Phallus, der malfoyeigene Geruch, das Keuchen, all das sorgte dafür, dass sie fiel und ihm verfiel. Laut schreiend, sich unter ihm windend, sich in die Polster krallend, kam sie und schrie seinen Namen.

Er stieß noch genau zwei Mal zu und dann überrollte ihn ebenfalls ein Orgasmus, der ihn laut aufkeuchen ließ. Er warf den Kopf mit der blonden Mähne zurück und seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert, während er alles, was er hatte, in sie hinein pumpte. Er spürte nicht, wie fest er sie hielt oder wo sie gerade waren. Alles, was er fühlen konnte, war ihr heiße Spalte in der er bis zum Anschlag steckte und ihre inneren Muskeln, die seinen Schwanz massierten und ihn dazu brachten, dass er sich zuckend in ihr ergoss.

Laut keuchend stützte er sich am Sofarand ab und sah sie unter halb geschlossenen Augen an. Sie lächelte. Merlin sei Dank, nichts wäre schlimmer gewesen, als einen ersten schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte es also genossen und er schloss daraus, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. „Hmmm, ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt dringend etwas stärkeres als Tee", bemerkte er und küsste sanft ihren Hals.

Ginny zog gespielt empört eine Schnute. „Wir hatten gerade traumhaften Sex und das erste, woran du denkst, ist Alkohol?" Sie schnaubte. „Sehr schmeichelhaft, Onkel Lucius. Ich bin beeindruckt." Doch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich hätte sie sauer auf ihn sein müssen, weil er sie nicht ernst genommen hatte, als sie von Harry sprach. Doch andererseits hatte sie ihn zu sehr genossen und konnte nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass sie genau das gewollt hatte. Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein, dass sie süchtig nach Lucius Malfoy war. Konnte man nach einem Menschen süchtig werden? Offenbar schon. Sie brauchte seine Küsse, seine Berührungen, seinen Schwanz, seinen Witz, seine Arroganz, seine Art zu Gehen, seine selbstverständliche Auffassung, seine Dominanz – ihn.

Er lächelte ebenfalls und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Nase. „Mein liebes Nichtchen, du weißt doch, dass Männer mittleren Alters wenigstens fünf Minuten Verschnaufpause zwischen dem Sex brauchen. Ein Whisky und fünf Minuten Erholung und wir können in die nächsten Runde gehen", versprach er verheißungsvoll und zog sich langsam und bedauernd aus ihr zurück. Er angelte nach seinem Zauberstab, sprach einen Reparo für Ginnys Höschen, einen Verhütungszauber, den er wohl besser vor ihrer Betätigung hätte sprechen sollen und zu guter Letzt einen Reinigungszauber. Er schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und zog Ginnys Rock fürsorglich wieder ein Stück über ihre Oberschenkel nach unten.

Er fühlte sich gut, sehr gut, nach diesem atemberaubenden Zwischenspiel und angesichts ihrer glühenden Augen, die jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten, und ihrem sehr liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck. Konnte es sein, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, als sie ihn glauben machte? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, was seine Gefühle für sie anging. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie, seit sie mit ihm in dieses Hotelzimmer gekommen war. Nicht nur für eine Nacht und nicht nur für schnellen, hitzigen und sehr intensiven Sex zwischen seidigen Laken. Na ja, dafür auch. Er grinste innerlich. Aber er interessierte sich für diese junge Hexe. Er wollte sie öfters um sich haben, mit ihr scherzen, sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, einfach mit ihr zusammen sein. Leider wusste er nicht, wie er ihr dies verdeutlichen sollte. Ihm fehlte es einfach an dem nötigen Feingefühl, ihr deutlich zu machen, wie viel ihm an ihr lag. Normalerweise brauchte Lucius nämlich nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen und alle in seiner Umgebung waren ihm zu Diensten. Das war seit ewigen Zeiten so. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Doch bei dieser jungen Hexe brauchte man Fingerspitzengefühl. Sie wollte umworben werden, sie wollte keinen Befehlen gehorchen und er war nun mal alles andere als sensibel für zwischenmenschliche Schwingungen oder gar verständnisvoll. Er hatte ihr zweimal ein Angebot gemacht, was von seiner Seite aus mehr als großzügig war. Doch sie hatte offenbar andere Vorstellungen. Das Einzige, worüber es keine Unklarheiten zwischen ihnen gab, war der Sex. Aber auch, wenn es ihm sehr wichtig war, dass auf dieser Ebene alles funktionierte, war es nicht ausreichend. Nicht für ihn. Er verlangte mehr von einer Frau, als dass sie sein Sexspielzeug war. Das konnte er auch bei den Huren der Nockturngasse haben.

Verlangend zog er die junge Hexe an sich. Strich ihr langsam die Haare aus der Stirn und setzte sein Streicheln über die Linie ihres Halses fort. Sie macht ihn verrückt. Er konnte die Hände einfach nicht von ihr lassen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir einen Drink besorgst und wir machen es uns gemütlich?", schnurrte er. „Wir könnten uns ein bequemes Plätzchen in deiner sehr übersichtlichen Wohnung suchen und ..." Seine Finger, die an der Seite ihres Körpers abwärts wanderten, signalisierten ihr, was er noch mit ihr zu tun gedachte.

„Für die Familie haben wir nur Glenfidditch, aber für meinen Lieblingsonkel könnte ich vielleicht sogar etwas anderes auftreiben." Ginny grinste spitzbübisch und huschte in die Küche. Dort lehnte sie sich – von Lucius nicht sichtbar – an die Arbeitsplatte und atmete tief durch. Das Lucius hier war, war absolut falsch. Harry war zwar noch in Bulgarien, aber er war noch immer ihr Freund und mittlerweile sogar ihr Verlobter. Sie würden in zwei Monaten heiraten. Doch wollte sie das wirklich? Schon als Harry ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte, hatte sie innerlich nein geschrien. Aber sie hatte auf ihre Mutter gehört, die meinte, Harry würde ihr Sicherheit geben können und sie lieben.

Aber Ginny wollte keine Sicherheit. Sie wollte nicht abends zu Hause sitzen, auf ihren Mann warten, womöglich noch einen Stall voll Kinder, ein Haus, einen Hund und nette Nachbarn, die hinter einem redeten. Ginny wollte Aufregung, sie wolle Spaß, unglaublich leidenschaftlichen Sex und Lucius Malfoy. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie eine Faust im Gesicht. Vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass dieser blonde Adlige ihr wohl niemals das geben würde, wonach sie sich sehnte – Liebe. Ja, Harry liebte sie, aber für Harry war sie selbstverständlich geworden. Ihre Beziehung war normal, nicht mehr aufregend. Sie langweilte sich.

In diesem Moment fasste Ginny einen Entschluss. Sie war schon immer das impulsivste Familienmitglied gewesen. Sie kramte in einer Ecke nach der einzigen Flasche Laphroaig, die es im Haushalt Potter – Weasley gab und die bei weitem nicht so teuer war, wie der, den Lucius immer trank, aber ihm wohl besser schmecken würde als Glenfidditch. Mit einem Glas und der Flasche kehrte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Blonde bereits auf dem Sofa saß und setzte sich keck auf seinen Schoß. „Nur für dich, Onkel Lucius."

„Du trinkst nicht?" Lucius sah auf das eine Glas, welches sie hielt. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Oberschenkel und er zog sie mit einem Ruck bequemer und auch näher an sich. Er mochte ihre Wärme, ihren Duft und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie mit einigen leichten Bewegungen auf ihm, hin und her rutschte. Unruhig sah er zu, wie sie ihm von der bernsteingelben Flüssigkeit zwei Finger breit in das Glas goss und es ihm reichte. „Vielleicht teilst du ja mit mir?" - „Selbstverständlich teile ich. In kleineren Sachen bin ich schon immer großzügig gewesen", gab Lucius großspurig bekannt und reichte ihr sein Glas. Während sie vorsichtig an dem Alkohol nippte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren roten Haaren. Sie roch nach Erdbeeren und er mochte diesen frischen Duft. Es erinnerte ihn an den Abend vor einigen Monaten. „Ich werde dir gleich morgen einige angemessene Whiskeygläser schicken lassen, Nichtchen. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Potter dich so kurz hält, dass ihr nur ein Glas in eurem Haushalt habt", schnurrte er an ihrem Hals und biss leicht hinein.

Ginny kicherte auf, reichte ihm dann das Glas und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Ich …", begann sie, brach aber wieder ab. Ihr Magen kribbelte und sie hatte Angst, dass er ablehnen würde, nachdem sie ihn so behandelt hatte. Die junge Hexe spürte seine streichelnde Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel und fluchte auf. „Mann, so kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."

„Auf was willst du dich denn konzentrieren?", fragte Lucius ganz unschuldig und streichelte weiter Ginnys nackten Oberschenkel. Seine Lippen streiften ihren Hals und zogen eine feuchte Spur zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, von dort arbeitete er sich langsam und genüsslich über ihre Wange zu ihrer Stirn vor und wieder zurück. Er setzte kleine Küsse auf ihre Mundwinkel und zog sich dann völlig zurück, um den Rest des Whiskeys zu trinken und das Glas abzustellen. Seine Hand verließ jedoch nicht ihren Oberschenkel. Ganz im Gegenteil, langsam und träge zogen seine Finger leichte Kreise und schoben sich unter den Rock.

Ginny stöhnte auf. „Ich wollte dir ja eigentlich was sagen, aber wenn du es nicht hören willst, dann nicht", sagte sie gespielt schmollend und drehte demonstrativ den Kopf weg, grinste aber dabei. Dieser Mann war unmöglich!

Er fasst sie unter dem Kinn und dreht ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm. „Nun, wenn du lieber _reden_ möchtest, dann tun wir das doch. Was wolltest du mir den sagen, Engelchen?" Ginny senkte die Lider, sein Kragen war auf einmal furchtbar interessant. „Ich hab nachgedacht", begann sie regelrecht schüchtern. „Ich … würde dein zweites Angebot gern annehmen." Da, es war raus. Sie stellte sich innerlich darauf ein, dass er sie auslachen würde, oder dass das zweite Angebot nicht mehr gelte. Aber sie hatte erkannt, dass sie ihn brauchte - und wenn es nur über ein derartiges Angebot ging, dann musste sie eben über ihren Schatten springen.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. Er war verblüfft. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie tatsächlich nachgeben würde. „Du wirst deine Hochzeit mit Potter absagen?" Er musste sich noch einmal vergewissern, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. Ginny nickte vorsichtig, so als warte sie noch immer auf die große Enttäuschung. „Dass wir gerade schon wieder miteinander geschlafen haben, zeigt mir, dass ich dir einfach nicht widerstehen kann. Und ich will Harry nicht betrügen. Das hat er nicht verdient. Also muss ich die Konsequenzen ziehen."

Lucius nickte. „Wir haben also einen Deal, denke ich." Lucius konnte nicht anders, als selbst in privaten Obliegenheiten geschäftlich zu denken. Er hatte dieser schönen, jungen Hexe ein großzügiges Angebot unterbreitet und sie hatte es, wenn auch nach längerem Zögern und Dank seiner unvergleichlichen Überredungskünste, angenommen.

Die kleine Hexe nickte unsicher. Wie würde sich das also in Zukunft gestalten? Was war sie nun? Seine geheime Geliebte? Die offizielle Geliebte? Die neue Frau an seiner Seite? Sie seufzte unhörbar und hoffte, das relativ schnell herauszufinden, bevor sie sich in ein Fettnäpfchen setzen konnte.

Lucius ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog Ginny mit sich. Auf dem Rücken liegend genoß er den weichen Körper seiner Geliebten und küsste sie ebenso zärtlich, wie fordernd. Immer wieder zog er sich für kurze Momente aus ihrem Mund zurück. Lockte ihre Zunge mit seiner, um dann wieder voller Leidenschaft und hungrig in ihren Mund einzudringen. Er spürte, wie seine Hose unangenehm eng zu werden begann und fühlte, wie diese wundervolle Frau sich an der Beule in seiner Hose rieb. Völlig außer Atem unterbrach er den Kontakt und verharrte vor ihren vollen Lippen. „Zieh mich aus", flüsterte er atemlos und seine Hände kneteten hingebungsvoll ihre Pobacken.

„Alles, was du wünschst, mein Liebster", schnurrte sie an seinem Mund und rieb ihre festen Brüste verheißungsvoll an seiner Brust. Sie rieb sich ein letztes Mal an seiner Körpermitte und glitt dann neben ihn auf den Boden. Kniend küsste sie ihn weiter, während ihre Hände quälend langsam und Stück für Stück sein Hemd öffneten.

Dann, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, wanderte sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust, neckte seine Brustwarzen und küsste sich dieser Spur entlang immer und immer tiefer. Als ihre Finger zusehends erregt an seiner Hose angekommen waren, griff sie ihm verlangend, aber nicht schmerzhaft in den Schritt und begann, die immer größer werdende Beule durch den Stoff zu massieren. Ihre Zunge umspielte seine Brustwarze, neckte und reizte sie, während der Druck auf seine Ausbuchtung stärker wurde.

Lucius hatte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen und ließ sich treiben. Er spürte ihre Zunge, die sacht über seine Brustwarzen strichen und die sich bei jedem Zungenschlag mehr verhärteten. Ihr Hände massierten seinen Schwanz durch den Stoff der Hose und er konnte gar nicht abwarten, bis der störende Stoff unter ihren Händen verschwand. Alles in ihm schrie, sie auf sich zu ziehen, die Hose zu öffnen und in sie zu stoßen. Doch diesmal wollte er sie genießen, er wollte es langsam und zärtlich tun und er wollte dass sie ihn diesmal etwas verwöhnte, bevor es zum eigentlich Akt kam. Entgegen allen Behauptungen, mochte er es gestreichelt und überall sanft berührt zu werden. Er mochte es auch, wenn sein Schwanz zu pulsieren begann, vor Verlangen. Er genoss jedes Mal diesen süßen Schmerz. Unbewusst schob sein Becken sich ihrer streichelnden Hand entgegen und er biss sich voller Konzentration auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Sie hatte ihn in der Hand, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ginny sah auf, um zu überprüfen, dass sie alles richtig machte, schließlich war er ein sehr erfahrener Mann und sie wollte ihn ungern langweilen. Doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Ginnys Lippen. Sie stülpte ihren Mund über seinen Nippel und begann, leidenschaftlich zu saugen, während sie mit ihrer Hand hart in seinen Schritt griff und sich ihre Nägel sanft in den Stoff bohrten – nicht so, dass sie ihn verletzen würde, aber doch nachdrücklich.

Nun keuchte er doch ziemlich laut auf und umfasste mit seiner Hand ihre Hand. „Kleines, wenn ich nicht in meiner Hose kommen soll, dann solltest du etwas sanfter mit mir umgehen", riet er ihr und zwang ihren Kopf von seinen, bis aufs äußerste gereizte Nippeln weg, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund zu hauchen. Dann schob er sie sanft in Richtung seiner riesigen Beule. „Da ist noch etwas eingepackt, Mylady. Es wäre schön, wenn Ihr es aus der zwanghaften Enge des edlen Tuches befreien und Euch um Euer ‚Geschenk' kümmern würdet", bat er sie fast ungeduldig.

Sie kicherte, ob der geschwollenen Redensart, nickte stattdessen aber gespielt ernsthaft. „Euer Wunsch ist mein Wille, Mylord." Währenddessen knetete sie weiter seine harte Ausbuchtung. „Mein oberstes Ziel ist es, Euch zufrieden zu stellen, Mylord", schwafelte sie weiter und fuhr mit ihrer Hand weiter nach hinten, so dass sie leichten Druck auf seinen Damm ausübte. „Ich diene ganz Euch und Eurer Lust, Mylord." Die kleine Hexe grinste ihn wieder frech an, hatte aber Erbarmen und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Die Unterhose wurde einfach beiseite geschoben, so dass Lucius' große Erregung ungeduldig herausdrängte.

Ginny leckte sich über sie Lippen, während sie ihm einen verheißungsvollen Blick schenkte und beugte sich dann über seine Körpermitte. Ihre Zunge streichelte über seine Eichel, ihre Hand strich über seinen Schaft. Sein Stöhnen bestätigte sie in ihrem Tun. Ginny spürte, wie er sich unter Kontrolle zu halten versuchte, sie kannte ihn jetzt besser und vermutete, dass er sich am liebsten auf sie gestürzt hätte. Aber sie wollte ihm erst Freude schenken.

Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr sie den Weg ihrer Hand nach und leckte ihm genüsslich, langsam über seinen Phallus. Sie ließ keinen Millimeter Haut aus. Ihre Hand hatte den Weg zu seinen Hoden gefunden und mit denn Fingern rieb sie über diese empfindlichen Körperteile. Sie drückte sanft, kniff noch viel sanfter herein. Und schließlich nahm sie ihn tief in ihrem Mund auf. In der Position konnte sie ihn nicht vollkommen aufnehmen, aber dafür sog sie sanft und achtete darauf, auch seine Eichel ausgiebig zu verwöhnen.

Er hatte es gewusst. Seit er sie in diesem Pub gesehen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass sie Talent hatte. Sie verwöhnte ihn dermaßen intensiv und ließ ihre gelenkige Zunge um seinen Penis kreisen, dass er alle Willenskraft aufbieten musste, um nicht in ihren Mund abzuspritzen. Er träumte zwar davon, es irgendwann einmal zu tun, aber nicht jetzt und heute. Als sie auch noch versuchte, seinen enorm großen Schwanz ganz in ihrem Mund aufzunehmen, war es fast um seine viel gelobte Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er wimmerte fast und versuchte, noch tiefer in ihren Mund einzudringen. Sofort, als er merkte, dass sie schon fast würgte, zog er sich komplett zurück. „Komm, setzt dich auf mich." Seine Stimme klang heiser und einige Frauen hatten behauptet, dass das, wenn er erregt war und so sprach, wahnsinnig sexy klang. Sie hatten ihm gestanden, dass es sie anmachte und mit Freude konnte er feststellen, dass dies offenbar auch bei Ginny der Fall war. Sie erschauerte und ließ mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck von ihm ab. Ein schnell gesprochener Zauber und sie war nackt.

Doch Ginny setzte sich nicht auf ihn. Sie lächelte und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Das Sofa macht Rückenschmerzen, Onkel", kicherte sie und flitze weg, als er sie spielend drohend ansah. „Na warte", knurrte Lucius und setzte hinter Ginny her. Er bekam sie zu packen, als sie gerade eine Tür öffnen wollte und drückte sie wieder gegen den Türrahmen, wobei ihr sein harter Schwanz an den Bauch drückte. Ginny keuchte schwer vor Erregung und zerrte an seinem Hemd, dass sie achtlos ins Zimmer warf. Als nächstes zerrte sie an seiner Hose, so dass auch diese nur Sekunden später am Boden lag und er heraustreten musste. „Ich will dich", flüsterte die kleine Hexe mit belegter Stimme, als sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Mit einem Knurren, das einen Wehrwolf wohl erblassen ließ, schaufelte Lucius die wesentlich kleinere Frau in seine Arme und steuerte die Tür an, von der er vermutete, dass sie ins Schlafzimmer führte. Den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen niemals brechend, stieß er kraftvoll die Tür auf und befand sich tatsächlich in einem kleinen, aber sehr geschmackvoll eingerichteten Schlafzimmer. Selbstverständlich hatte er jetzt keinen Blick für das Ambiente um ihn herum. Er warf Ginny einer Beute gleich auf das stabil aussehende Messingbett und war im nächsten Moment über ihr. Er wollte sie auf seiner Haut spüren. Seine Hände wanderten hungrig über ihren Körper liebkosten ihre vollen Brüste, streichelten ihren Bauch, wanderten tiefer und strichen über ihre rasierte Scham, während sein Mund sich an ihrem Hals festsaugte. Er würde ihr heute ein Mal verpassen, welches das Letzte um ein Vielfaches toppen würde. Sie wollte die Beine um ihn schlingen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, in sie zu stoßen. Doch er hatte andere Pläne. Mit Schwung drehte er sie mit sich, so dass sie plötzlich über ihm war. Wieder begann er sich leicht an der weichen Haut zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu reiben. „Reite mich, mein Engel."

Ginny stöhnte laut auf, als er an ihrem Hals saugte. Sie hatte immer so genannte Knutschflecke verabscheut. Aber bei Lucius war es mehr, es war eine Kennzeichnung. Durch dieses Mal wurde ihr Gefühl verstärkt, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Als sie von ihm herum gewirbelt wurde, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie hob ihr Gesäß an, so dass sie seinen harten Schwanz mühelos in sich aufnehmen konnte. Laut stöhnend ließ sie sich auf ihn sinken. Ginny krallte sich an Lucius fest, sie wollte nicht, dass dieser Augenblick je vorüber ging. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben, mit ihm zusammen bleiben. In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass sie ihn liebte.

„Oh, Merlin bist du eng." Lucius hielt sie an den Hüften fest und genoss, dass Ginny sich auf ihm sanft hin und her bewegte. Immer wieder hob sie ihren Hintern an, so dass er fast aus ihr hinaus glitt, um sich dann wieder mit Vehemenz auf ihn fallen zu lassen. Er fühlte, wie sein Orgasmus immer näher rückte. Ihre Küsse, die sie ihm zwischen zwei atemlosen Stößen schenkte, berauschten ihn. Er wollte sie noch mehr fühlen, sich an ihr reiben und setzte sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf. Er schlang seine Arme um die Frau, die er mehr als irgendetwas anderes begehrte und wiegte sich in dem Rhythmus, den die Natur vorgab. Eng umschlungen mit ihr, wollte er den Gipfel erklimmen und zusammen mit ihr wollte er in ein verheißungsvolles Tal gleiten.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Hoden bereits zusammenzuziehen begannen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem, nach Erdbeeren duftenden Haar. Noch einige Stöße, dann war es soweit. Laut aufstöhnend quittierte er jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen. Ihre inneren Muskeln massierten seinen Liebesstab, ihre weichen Brüste rieben sich an seinem nackten Oberkörper und ihre Hände verkrallten sich an seiner Schulter, die einzelnen Empfindungen waren so intensiv, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand und laut stöhnend ihren Namen aussprach.

Trotzdem Lucius im Moment sehr mit der Frau, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, Beine und Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihn mit ihrem süßen Mund sanft an der Schulter liebkoste, beschäftigt war, entging ihm nicht, wie sich plötzlich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete und ein sichtlich sprachloser und sehr entsetzt dreinschauender Harry Potter im Türrahmen erschien. Seiner, ihn mit äußerster Hingabe vögelnder Geliebten entging die Ankunft ihres Verlobten wohl und Lucius sah keinen Grund, sie auf den Freund aufmerksam zu machen, der sie beide mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sprachlos anstarrte. Denn in diesem Moment bewegte sich Ginny hektisch auf ihm, krallte sich noch mehr fest und schrie ihren Orgasmus heraus und im selben Moment kam auch er, laut keuchend und immer wieder in sie stoßend, während seine grauen Augen triumphierend die Bebrillten Harry Potters fixierten.

Bebend saß Ginny auf Lucius, sein Schwanz tief in sich vergraben und krallte sich an ihm fest. „Bei Merlin, du bist absolut unglaublich ..." Ihr Atem zitterte. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in Lucius' Oberarme. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. In diesem Moment könnte die Welt untergehen und sie wäre dennoch glücklich.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter!" Lucius Stimme triefte geradezu vor Liebenswürdigkeit. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Warum auch? Die Frau in seinen Armen war schließlich freiwillig bei ihm und anhand ihrer ekstatischen Bewegungen und lautstarken Äußerungen schien ihr zu gefallen, was er mit ihr tat. Alles geschah freiwillig.

Ginny erstarrte. Das war jetzt nicht wahr. Harry stand nicht in der Tür. Er war nicht zwei Tage früher aus Bulgarien zurückgekehrt. Lucius wollte sie lediglich ärgern. Sie wusste, der Blonde liebte solche Spiele. Sie verkrampfte sich und richtete sich langsam auf, wobei sie es vermied, sich umzusehen. Sie wollte Lucius in dessen eisgraue Augen sehen und erkennen, dass diese scherzhaft lachten, doch ihr Geliebter hielt den Blick fest auf die Tür gerichtet, die in diesem Moment leise zuging. „Scheiße."

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, dein Ex-Verlobter würde noch in Bulgarien sein?", ließ sich Lucius' Stimme vernehmen. Er blickte fast schon belustigt in Ginnys entsetztes Gesicht. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzen Gesicht. „Keine Angst, Engelchen. Nun weiß er woran er ist. Wenn du willst stehe ich dir bei, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du es dir nun doch noch anders überlegt hast."

Unsicherheit nahm jetzt von Ginny Besitz. Noch konnte sie sagen, dass es nur ein Ausrutscher war. Harry liebte sie und würde ihr sicher, wenn sie ihm Zeit gab, verzeihen. Wollte sie wirklich Sicherheit und Liebe gegen das eintauschen, was Lucius ihr gab? Sie musste Lucius jetzt nur sagen, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte. Dass sie bei Harry bleiben würde. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Harry würde ihr eine Szene machen. Er würde schmollen, aber er würde ihr verzeihen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Lucius nahm durchaus eine Veränderung in Ginnys Verhalten war. Die Gefühle, die im Moment in ihr tobten, zeichneten sich sehr deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und ihm gefiel nicht, was er sah. Auf Ginnys ausdrucksvollem, jetzt eher blassen Gesicht zeigte sich ganz eindeutig Schuldbewusstsein. Sofort schrillten in seinem Hirn sämtliche Alarmglocken. Konnte es sein, dass sie ein solch schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Potter hegte und bei ihm um Verzeihung bat und gar auf Verständnis hoffte? Würde sie diesem grünen Jungen sagen, dass das mit ihm, Lucius, nur ein Ausrutscher war, trotz des eben beschlossenen Deals? Wie oft in solchen Fällen, wo Lucius sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt und vor allen Dingen hintergangen fühlte, kochte eine kalte Wut in ihm hoch, die ihm sagte, dieses wankelmütige Wesen, welches immer noch auf ihm saß, von sich zu stoßen und zu gehen. Mit einer harschen Bewegung, schob er Ginny von seinem Schoß. „Du willst ihm gar nicht sagen, dass es aus ist. Nicht? Du willst ihn, nachdem du ihn mit mir betrogen hast – mehrmals -, immer noch?" Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Tonfall verletzt klang. Er war sich so sicher gewesen und nun das. „Ich hoffe, Dein kleines Spiel, Ginerva, hat dir ordentlich Spaß bereitet. Du hast den stolzen Lucius Malfoy hinter das Licht geführt und hast ihn dastehen lassen, wie einen ausgemachten Dummkopf." Lucius fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare. Er musste hier raus.

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an. Wie kam er nur auf derlei Unsinn? Natürlich wollte sie ihn. Aber sie war noch immer offiziell mit Harry zusammen – seit mehreren Jahren. Das konnte sie nicht einfach so vergessen. Nur weil sie sich in Lucius verliebt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass sie den Jungen-der-Unglaubliches-geschaffen-hat, nicht mehr mochte. Natürlich fühlte sie noch etwas für Harry, aber mehr freundschaftliche Zuneigung – wie seit längerer Zeit.

„Lucius, bitte." Sie krallte sich noch mehr an ihm fest, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern. Sie wusste nicht, warum er derart extrem reagierte, sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen konnte. Sie wollte diesen Mann so sehr, dass es weh tat.

„Lass mich sofort los!", zischte der Blonde. In Lucius kochte es. Nein, er würde hier nicht zusehen, wie die Frau, von der er dachte, dass sie von nun an zu ihm gehören würde, zurück zu ihrem Freund ging.

Er hob verächtlich seine Augenbraue, schüttelte sie mühelos ab und stand auf. Gut, dass er stablose Magie beherrschte, so war er in nullkommanichts korrekt angezogen. Er wollte nicht noch nackt, vor dem zukünftigen Bräutigam seiner Ex-Geliebten erscheinen und seine Kleidung zusammen suchen.

Er würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes. Er konnte es nicht. Zu sehr hatte ihn ihre stumme Entscheidung getroffen. Er wandte sich ab und ging aus dem Zimmer, betont leise schloß er die Tür, sah sich auch nicht nach Potter um, der stumm vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster stand und hinausstarrte. Zügig ging er durch den Flur und schloß ebenso leise die Korridortür hinter sich.

Das folgende Gespräch wurde für Ginny eine Zumutung. Harrys Anklage traf sie. Doch sie musste sich dem stellen und antwortete Harry offen und direkt. Dass es nicht das erste Mal mit Lucius gewesen sei, dass sie versucht hatte, den Blonden zu vergessen, doch es nicht konnte. Harry bat sie, bei ihm zu bleiben, als er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte, doch sie hatte nur stumm den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt: „Ich mag dich noch immer, Harry. Aber ich liebe ihn. Ich würde dich zwangsläufig immer und immer wieder betrügen." Sie hatte sich mit einem scheuen Kuss auf seine Wange verabschiedet und mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten die gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen. Das Brautkleid lag noch immer auf dem Bett, doch sie würde es nicht mehr brauchen.

Erst hatte sie überlegt, zu ihren Eltern zu gehen, doch diese Möglichkeit verwarf die kleine Hexe schnell wieder. Ihre Eltern würden keine Ruhe geben, bis sie nicht erfahren hatten, was der Grund für die Trennung sei. Wenn sie auch nur den Namen Lucius Malfoy hörten, würden sie ihr bitterste Vorwürfe machen und wohl genauso wie Harry versuchen, ihn ihr auszureden. Doch auch wenn Ginny wusste, dass es schwer war, Lucius von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen, so wollte sie es wenigstens versuchen.

So zog sie zu den Zwillingen, in eine kleine Kammer über der Kneipe. Fred und George stellten keine Fragen, sie akzeptierten Ginnys plötzliches Auftauchen. Doch gerade, als Ginny sich nach Malfoy Manor aufmachen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Molly Weasley stand wie eine Rachegöttin in dem winzigen Zimmer.

Daher kam es, dass sie sich erst am übernächsten Tag zum Manor aufmachen konnte und ängstlich vor den Toren stand, die das herrschaftliche Anwesen umgab. Es gab keine Klingel, wie sollte sie Lucius nur finden? Plötzlich apparierte eine kleine Elfe vor ihr und fragte sie nach ihren Wünschen. Als sie nach dem Hausherrn fragte, wurde die Elfe blass. „Miss, kein guter Zeitpunkt, nein, Miss. besser gehen. Master ist fürchterlich böse." Aber Ginny ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Sie wusste, sie musste sich Lucius stellen. Die Hauselfe hatte sichtlich Angst, sie zu melden, doch Ginny beruhigte das kleine Wesen, das sie so tapfer zum Arbeitszimmer geführt hatte und schickte es weg. Dann klopfte sic leise an die Tür.

Nachdem er sich solange beherrschte, bis er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, verlangte es ihn geradezu, seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Das Erste, was ihm in den Weg kam, waren eine Reihe Fahrräder, die im Flur des Mietshauses abgestellt waren. Lucius bemühte nicht mal Magie. Ein gezielter Fußtritt gegen eines der Räder und schon löste dies eine Kettenreaktion aus und alle Räder fielen der Reihe nach um. Doch damit war die unermessliche Wut über seine grenzenlose Dummheit und Ginny Weaslyes unglaubliches Verhalten nicht erloschen. Im Laufe der nächsten Tage, ging etliches Geschirr an diversen Wänden von Malfoy Manor zu Bruch. Die Standuhr im großen Foyer wurde mit Flüchen malträtiert, weil sie zu laut tickte. Ein Hauself flog zum großen Terassenfenster auf der Südseite hinaus, weil er zu langsam das Essen servierte, welches selbstverständlich zu heiß war und dem Elfen nachfolgte.

Am Tag nach dem Eklat hatte ihm doch tatsächlich eine sehr erboste Molly Weasley einen Heuler geschickt. Kurzzeitig rastete Lucius regelrecht aus. Er hatte seit seiner Schulzeit keinen Heuler mehr bekommen und er konnte sich auch nur an einen einzigen von seinem wütenden Vater erinnern, als er festgestellte, dass Lucius sämtliche Whiskeyvorräte zu Studienzwecken an Hauselfen, Uhus und sonstiges Getier, welches sich nicht weigerte davon zu kosten, verfüttert hatte. Die Malfoys machten im allgemeinen ihre Streitigkeiten im Vererborgenen aus. Aber dies war wohl für seinen Vater eine so große Ungeheuerlichkeit gewesen, dass er besagten Heuler an ihn geschickt hatte. Lucius wusste dadurch, dass er dem Heuler nicht entkam und öffnen musste. Molly Weasleys schrille Stimme schallte magisch verstärkt durch das ganze Haus und selbst die Hauselfen im Keller zogen die Köpfe ein und legten angstvoll die Ohren an. Lucius donnerte, nachdem diese unerträgliche Stimme mit lauter haltlosen Anschuldigungen und handfesten Drohungen gegen ihn verklungen war, daraufhin in seiner Wut, einen seiner besten Sessel in den Kamin und entzündete ihn magisch. Wie einem Racheengel gleich stand er vor dem hell lodernden Feuer und öffnete und schloß mühsam beherrscht die Fäuste.

Lucius fand selbst, dass er unerträglich war, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er war schon immer nachtragend und sehr auf brausend gewesen und er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass die Kleine, die halb so alt war, wie er, es fertig gebracht hatte, ihn zweimal abblitzen zu lassen. Sogar nach dem mehr als großzügigen und seinerseits sehr ehrlichen Angebot, welches sie ja auch angenommen und was sie gleich mit leidenschaftlichem Sex besiegelten, zog sie Harry Potter ihm vor. Selbstverständlich gestand er sich nicht ein, dass es einfach viel zu weh tat. Denn dies hätte bedeutet, dass ernstere Gefühle mit im Spiel waren und das konnte er nicht. Ein Malfoy verliebte sich nicht einfach so in ein einfaches Mädchen, welches seine Tochter sein konnte. Das gab es einfach nicht und bei dieser Gelegenheit flog ein Tintenfass voll blauer Tinte an die gelbe Tapete seines Arbeitszimmers. Voller Genugtuung sah er zu wie blaue Fäden langsam an der Wand herab liefen und sich auf dem wertvollen Teppich ein großer Fleck bildete.

Das zarte Klopfen hätte er in seinem Trübsinn fast überhört. Seit wann klopften seine Hauselfen an der Tür? Er knurrte trotzdem gereizt „Herein!" Gleichzeitig nahm er sich vor, eine geharnischte Rede über diese unfähige Kreatur auszuschütten, die es wagte, wie ein menschliches Wesen zu agieren.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich schon wieder zu stören?", fuhr er die vermeintliche Elfe an, als sich die Tür zaghaft öffnete. Wie erstaunt war er, als er sah, wer in der Tür stand.

Ginnys Blick glitt durch das Arbeitszimmer und natürlich entgingen ihr die Verwüstungen nicht. Der Tintenfleck strahlte etwas Bedrohliches aus, aber noch einschüchternder wirkte der Mann, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und dem seine Haare wirr ins Gesicht fielen. Am liebsten hätte die junge Hexe das Manor fluchtartig verlassen, doch sie schwor sich, um den Mann zu kämpfen, den sie liebte. Daher schluckte sie, trat in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Stumm sah sie ihn an und brach schließlich als Erste das Schweigen. „Bitte, hör mir zu."

„Du wagst es tatsächlich noch hier her zu kommen?" Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und packte sie an den Oberarmen. Er wollte sie durch schütteln, sie für seine Leiden und diese unendliche Demütigung büßen lassen. Doch als sie ihn mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen ansah, fiel die Wut, die ihn seit mehreren Tagen beherrscht hatte, von ihm ab. Er sah die Frau, die er begehrte vor sich, fühlte instinktiv, dass es ihr wichtig war mit ihm zu reden und eine ungeahnte Ruhe überkam ihn. Was konnte sie ihm noch antun? Er ließ sie plötzlich los, als hätte er sich die Finger verbrannt, drehte sich um und ging wortlos zu seinem Schreibtisch. Fast wie ein alter Mann ließ er sich dort nieder. „Rede und dann geh", knurrte er sie unwillig an.

Sie nickte vorsichtig und ging zu einem der beiden Stühle, die vor dem Tisch standen. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie hatte ihn soweit gebracht, dass er ihr zumindest zuhörte. Wie Hermine biss sich Ginny auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, alles, was sie jetzt sagte, entschied über eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Schüchtern betrachtete sie einen Briefbeschwerer in Form eines Basilisken und überlegte sich, was sie sagen wollte.

„Es kommt für mich alles so unheimlich schnell", begann sie zögerlich. „Nach unserer ersten

Nacht hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen werden. Ich hatte Harry betrogen und die ganze Zeit ein unheimlich schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Mir war klar geworden, dass ich Harry nicht mehr so liebte wie früher, ansonsten wäre das mit uns …" Sie sah zu ihm auf, doch er blickte abweisend aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er ihr zuhörte, doch sie hoffte es. „… kein zweites Mal geschehen", fuhr sie fort. „Dann standest du plötzlich bei mir und ich hab bemerkt, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Deine Küsse, deine Streicheleinheiten, deinen Witz, deinen Charme. Ich war überwältigt von meiner Sehnsucht und habe Harry einfach verdrängt. Ich wollte mich dir hingeben, dir vertrauen, dich … lieben." Wieder biss sie sich kurz auf die Lippen, doch er sagte nichts. „Es war so wunderschön und ich war mir sicher, dass du der Einzige bist, der mich glücklich machen kann, der mir all das gibt, was ich brauche." Wieder schluckte sie und wieder unterbrach er sie nicht. „Doch dann stand Harry im Zimmer. Ich hatte gedacht, er wäre noch immer in Bulgarien. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich der Trainer mit den Bulgaren überworfen hatte und die Mannschaft abreiste. Ich fühlte dich in mir und ich war glücklich. Aber gleichzeitig war Harry da. Er ist mein erster Mann gewesen. Ich war sehr lange Zeit mit ihm zusammen. Du dagegen bist so neu für mich und ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass es eine Garantie dafür gibt, dass es klappt …. mit uns. Harry hat mir Sicherheit geboten. Ich war zum Zeitpunkt seines Auftauchens komplett überfordert und stand zwischen zwei Stühlen. Einmal zwischen der Sicherheit und dem Wissen, was ich habe, und dann bei dir und der Aufregung, dem Neuen, dem Unglaublichen."

Es verunsicherte sie, dass er nichts sagte. „Lucius … Ich brauche dich. Wenn du nicht bei mir bist, dann bin ich unglücklich. Wenn ich dich nicht berühren kann, dann möchte ich nur noch heulen. Ich habe gezögert, weil ich überfordert war, nicht, weil ich … an meiner Liebe zu dir zweifelte." Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf. Er hatte sie zum Gehen aufgefordert und sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn absolut ernst nahm. „Wenn du einen Beweis für meine Liebe brauchst, dann sag es mir. Ich werde alles tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es ernst meine." An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich wohne bei Fred und George … Wenn du mich sehen willst."

Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er saß da, äußerlich scheinbar unbeteiligt und er wusste nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Was erwartete sie? Dass er schon wieder auf sie zuging, ihr hinterher lief und sich ein drittes Mal hereinlegen ließ. Dass er sie freudestrahlend, einfach so in die Arme nahm und alles vergaß, was gewesen war? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Andererseits wusste er, wenn er sie jetzt gehen ließ, würde es unwiderruflich zu Ende sein.

Sie hatte bereits die Tür erreicht und geöffnet.

„Warte!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, immer noch sehr unsicher.

„Ich werde mich bei dir melden, Ginerva und jetzt geh und laß mich allein." Mehr konnte und wollte er im Moment nicht sagen.

Ginny sah ihn traurig an. „Ich liebe dich, Lucius. Es tut mir leid, wenn du daran zweifelst." Sie wollte nicht gehen. Sie wollte sich ihm und seiner Wut stellen. Wenn sie jetzt ging, dann wusste sie, dass sie irgendwas anstellen würde. Ihr Herz drohte zu zerreißen, als sie ihn da sitzen sah und am liebsten würde sie ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm immer und immer wieder sagen, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte – solange, bis er es endlich glaubte.

Sie überlegte. Wahrscheinlich würde er furchtbar wütend werden, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen - wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn dann nie wieder sehen. Auch wenn er ihr versprochen hatte, sich bei ihr zu melden, so kannte sie derlei Floskeln. Schon in ihrer Schulzeit hieß das soviel wie: „Du siehst mich niemals wieder, Baby." Ginny wollte alles dafür tun, ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie es wirklich und wahrhaftig ernst meinte.

Sie sah wieder zu dem, im Moment so unnahbar wirkenden Mann herüber, der müde am Schreibtisch saß und aus dem Fenster starrte. Leise schloss sie die Tür und ging vorsichtig auf Lucius zu. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken, so sehr schien er in Gedanken versunken. Sie kniete sich unsicher neben ihn, jederzeit darauf bedacht, Opfer eines Wutausbruchs zu werden, weil sie doch nicht gegangen war. „Ich komme nicht von dir los, mein Liebster", sagte sie leise und wartete auf den Sturm.

Abrupt richtete sich der Blonde auf und in seinen Augen loderte kurz, die Wut auf, die ihn seit Tagen eisern im Griff hielt. Mit einer harschen Bewegung wischte er die Hände, die sie auf seinen Knien abgelegt hatte, beiseite. Sie kippte haltlos nach hinten und wurde von ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung an der Hand gepackt und hochgezogen.

„Ginervra Weasley, was glaubst du eigentlich,wenn du vor dir hast?", zischte er sie böse an und drückte sie unbarmherzig rückwärts gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Die leisen Schmerzenslaute von ihr ignorierte er geflissentlich. Er konnte es sich jetzt nicht erlauben,wieder weich zu werden. Sie musste lernen, dass sie mit ihrem sprunghaften Verhalten bei ihm nicht landen konnte.

„Du hast meinem Angebot zugestimmt. Du erinnerst dich?". Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du hast mich in deiner Wohnung vor Harry Potter zu einem törichten Trottel degradiert und dich zudem nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten. Ich kann und will dies nicht tolerieren. Deine Mutter hatte die Unverschämtheit mir einen Heuler zu schicken. Sie drohte mir, mich an den Eiern aus Malfoy Manor zu zerren, wenn ich ihrer kleinen Tochter auch nur ein Haar krümme. Du kommst hierher und gestehst mir deine Liebe? Ich kann das nicht glauben und ich will es auch nicht. Du hast unsere Vereinbarung mit deinem Verhalten für null und nichtig erklärt. Es spielt für mich keine Rolle, dass du nun hierher gekommen bist und mir deine Zuneigung, oder was du in deinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn für Liebe hältst, gestehst. Und du ignorierst geflissentlich meine Weisung zu gehen und meine Entscheidung abzuwarten. Ich bin nun mal kein netter Mann, Ginevra. Ich verlange, dass man sich an die mit mir getroffenen Vereinbarungen hält. Ich gebe dir hier und jetzt die Möglichkeit noch einmal zu wählen. Entweder gehst du und wartest meine Entscheidung ab oder wir beenden es jetzt und hier."

Ginny blinzelte verblüfft. Dass er sauer auf sie war, darauf war sie eingestellt, aber dass er dermaßen ausrastete, überraschte sie. „Ja, ich habe deinem Angebot zugestimmt", antwortete sie und versuchte dabei ruhig zu klingen. Lucius sollte die Unsicherheit und Angst nicht in ihren Augen lesen können. „Aber was habe ich getan, dass ich … ‚unser Angebot für null und nichtig' erklärt habe? Ich war überrascht, dass Harry aufgetaucht war. Ich war verunsichert. Ist das nicht menschlich? Himmel, Lucius, du stellst meine Welt innerhalb von kürzester Zeit auf den Kopf, ich muss mich erst mal an dein Tempo gewöhnen." Sie schluckte. „Ich will dich. Was muss ich tun, dass du mir das glaubst?"

Ihr Verhalten überraschte Lucius. Er hatte angenommen, sie würde kneifen und ihre mehrfach betonte Liebe würde verwehen, wie ein Sandkorn im Wüstenwind. Doch sie war überraschend hartnäckig. Er registrierte nebenbei, dass er sie immer noch mit aller Kraft festhielt und an den Schreibtisch presste.Das musste sehr schmerzhaft für sie sein, obwohl sie mit keiner Wimper zuckte. Augenblicklich ließ er sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück und versenkte beide Hände, zu Fäusten geballt, in den Hosentaschen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh getan habe." Äußerte er versöhnlicher. „Ich möchte, dass du zurück in deine Wohnung gehst. Ich überlege, ob ich noch Interesse an unserem Arrangement habe und werde mich melden. „Versprochen!", setzte er hinzu, als er sah, dass sie etwas erwidern wollte.

Ginny überlegte, nickte dann aber langsam. Sie ging mit erhobenem Kopf zur Tür, schließlich gab es nichts, wofür sie sich schämen sollte. Doch innerlich war ihr zum Weinen zumute. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen wichtigen Teil in ihrem Leben zu verlieren. Doch sie ahnte, dass sie keine Chance haben würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht tat, was er wollte.

„Blaue Flecke verheilen schnell", sagte sie leise und ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer angekommen war. „Doch manches dauert länger – anderes nie. Bedenke, dass nicht nur du beteiligt bist, mein Liebster." Sie warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, in dem tiefe Trauer lag. „Ich wohne bei Fred und George … Nicht mehr bei Harry." Dann ging sie.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

**2 Tage später...früher Abend**

Lucius sah prüfend an sich herunter und ein weiterer Blick galt seinem Spiegelbild. Ja, er fand, er sah ganz akzeptabel aus. Diesmal hatte er einen dunkelblauen, fast schwarz schimmernden Anzug gewählt, mit hellblauen Hemd. Die oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes ließ er ganz leger offen. Geschickt raffte er sein langes Haar im Nacken zusammen und in einer Millionenmal geübten Handbewegung, band er es mit einem farblich passenden, blauen Samtband zusammen. Er freute sich auf den heutigen Abend, an dem er Ginevra Weasley nun offiziell zu seiner Geliebten machen würde. Er wusste dies schon seit ihrem Weggang aus dem Manor vor zwei Tagen. Allerdings hielt er es nicht für klug ihr sofort zu sagen, dass er ihr, ihr untreues Verhalten verzieh. Sie sollte sich an die von ihm aufgestellten Spielregeln gewöhnen. Er legte keinen Wert auf eine Geliebte, die sich nicht beherrschen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Es war wichtig, dass sie seine Anweisungen befolgte. Schließlich war er ein Mann, der sich in den höchsten Kreisen bewegte, der äußere Schein war wichtig. Auf ihn sowohl auch auf seiner Begleitung würde die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit fallen.

Er apparierte direkt vor den Pub ihrer Brüder. Hier hatten sie sich kennen gelernt. Er verzog ein wenig abschätzig den Mund. Er würde wohl dem Lokal selbst nie wieder einen Besuch abstatten, stattdessen richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Stockwerk darüber. Da wohnte sie also. Er sollte beizeiten dafür sorgen, dass sie angemessene Räume bewohnen konnte. Für die weibliche Begleitung von Lucius Malfoy schickte es sich nicht, oberhalb dieses Etablissements zu wohnen.

Er schritt die wenigen Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf und verhielt vor einer kleinen Tür, genau gegenüber der Treppe. Das Wohnungsschild deutete darauf, das er richtig war. Er wickelte das Dutzend langstielige rote Rosen aus dem Papier und ließ es durch einen Zauber verschwinden. Ohne zu zögern klingelte er.

Ginny hasste es, für ihre Brüder den Laufburschen zu machen. Doch Fred musste sich mit dem Brauereibetriebsleiter auseinandersetzen und George saß an der Inventur. So hatte sie nicht nein sagen können, als die Zwillinge sie gebeten hatten, einen wichtigen Brief zur Bank zu bringen und hinterher ein kleines Päckchen abzuholen. Dass sie erst einmal stundenlang im Blumengeschäft warten musste, um überhaupt bedient zu werden, hatte sie nicht gedacht. Das Päckchen entpuppte sich als üppiger Rosenstrauß für Georges derzeitige Freundin. Die Dornen stießen ihr in die Haut an ihren Händen und Ginny fluchte undamenhaft, als sie das riesige Bukett die enge Stiege herauf balancierte, um es bei sich ins Wasser zu stellen. Die Männer hatten natürlich wieder einmal keine passende Vase. So kam, was kommen musste, sie übersah vor lauter roten und champagnerfarbenen Knospen, den Mann, nach dem sie sich sehnte und rannte direkt in ihn hinein, wobei sich eine der Dornen schmerzhaft in Lucius' Oberarm bohrte.

„Aua!", entfuhr es Lucius und er rieb sich über den Arm. Dabei zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er sah, wer da mit was in ihn hinein gerannt war. „Wie ich sehe, bist du bereits mit genügend Blumen versorgt worden." Seine Stimme klang eisig und sein Blick lag missbilligend auf den Blumen in Ginevras Arm.

Ginny sah sofort schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier wartest." Sie wollte die Blumen wegnehmen, um ihn nicht noch einmal zu stechen, fasste aber direkt in eine große Dorne. „Aua!", entfuhr es ihr ebenso. Dann lächelte sie entschuldigend. „Die sind für Georges Amore", setzte sie schnell hinzu, um Lucius nicht weiter zu reizen. „Möchtest du hereinkommen? Ich schmeiß die Blumen nur schnell ins Wasser, damit sie heute Abend frisch sind, wenn George seiner Helena seine Liebe erklärt."

Er nickte und trat hinter ihr in die Wohnung. Suchend sah er sich um und schritt auf eine Tür rechter Hand zu, von der er annahm, dass sich dort das Wohnzimmer befand. Nach kurzem Blick auf die dürftige Einrichtung, ließ er seine Rosen achtlos auf den kleinen Couchtisch fallen und setzte sich, die Beine überschlagend in den daneben stehenden Sessel. Er hörte, wie Ginny laut polternd in der Küche wohl nach irgendeiner Vase suchte und wartete. Seine langen, schlanken Finger trommelten auf die hölzerne Sessellehne.

Achtlos schmiss die kleine Hexe die Blumen in eine Vase und vergaß sie sofort wieder. Was interessierten sie die Blumen, wenn der Mann ihrer Träume im Wohnzimmer auf sie wartete? „Darf ich dir was zu trinken anbieten?", fragte sie und steckte den Kopf kurz aus der Küche.

„Wodka-Martini, geschüttelt, nicht gerührt", gab er mit todernster Miene zurück.

Ginny grinste und zog eine Flasche Whisky – leider kein Glenfidditch, dazu reichte ihr Budget nicht aus – unter der Spüle hervor, um ein Glas einzuschenken und mitsamt der Flasche zu ihrem Gast zu gehen. „Geschüttelter Wodka Martini ist leider aus", sagte sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln.

„Jammerschade", entgegnete Malfoy und nahm gnädigerweise das Glas Whisky entgegen, welches sie ihm reichte. Er roch daran und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich sollte wohl zukünftig dafür sorgen, dass immer adäquater Alkohol ihm Haus ist." Mit einer Miene, die an Todesverachtung grenzte, kippte er den Fusel in einem Zug hinunter. Hart setzte er das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und leckte sich immer noch etwas angewidert über die Lippen.

„Kommen wir also zum Grund meines Hierseins." Er räusperte sich und setzte seine Rede fort. „Nach reiflicher Überlegung bin ich zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass eine Fortsetzung unserer eher ungewöhnlichen Partnerschaft wünschenswert wäre. Ich bin also bereit das fortzusetzen, was wir in deiner Wohnung besprochen haben." Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Ginny war sowohl überrascht, als auch erfreut. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er sie nicht einfach aufgeben würde, hatte sich allerdings ein nicht ganz so unterkühltes Auftreten gewünscht. Doch sie hatte es nicht mit einem impulsiven Harry Potter oder einem trotteligen Ron Weasley zu tun, sondern mit Lucius Malfoy. Er war so und sie würde ihn niemals ändern können – wenn sie bei ihm bleiben wollte. So grinste sie über beide Ohren und schickte sich an, aufzustehen. „Reicht dir ein Vertrag unter uns, oder sollen wir deine Anwälte aufsuchen?" Sie bemühte sich um einen scherzhaften Tonfall und hoffte, Lucius würde hierauf eingehen und nicht gleich wieder sauer reagieren. Er war so und er würde sich niemals ändern können – wenn sie bei ihm bleiben wollte, sollte sie das nicht zu ändern versuchen

Lucius blieb weiterhin entspannt sitzen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entnehmen was er gerade dachte. Dann, ganz allmählich, schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir werden meine Anwälte in diesem besonderen Fall nicht bemühen." Er griff sich in den ordentlich gebundenen Zopf und zog mit einer einzigen Bewegung das samtene Haarband heraus. Lasziv warf er seinen Kopf nach hinten und sein blondes Haar ergoß sich einem silbernen Wasserfall gleich über das dunkle Blau des Anzuges. „Komm her!", forderte er sie auf und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.

Ginny war viel zu glücklich, dass er bei ihr war, um sich über seine herrschsüchtige Art aufzuregen. Außerdem faszinierte sie der Anblick seiner leidenschaftlichen Bewegung und der in weichen Wellen fallenden Haare. Sie stand lächelnd auf und zog sich ihr ultrakurzes Röckchen zu recht, nur um auf ihn zu zugehen und seine Hand zu ergreifen.

Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie ganz zu sich heran gezogen. „Setz dich", kommandierte er und klopfte spielerisch auf seine Beine.

Ginny schmunzelte und sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann trat sie noch näher an ihn heran und setzte sich frontal auf seinen Schoß, wobei ihr Röckchen gefährlich weit hoch rutschte. „So, Onkel Lucius?", fragte sie schelmisch.

Lucius ließ ein leises Knurren hören und einen Moment später hatte er seinen Mund auf Ginnys Lippen gepresst. Sein Kuß war hart, nicht zu zärtlich, aber leidenschaftlich. Er focht einen Kampf mit Ginnys Zunge, als gelte es Rekorde aufzustellen und sie gleichzeitig wieder zu brechen. Seine Hände krallten sich unterdessen in Ginnys rote Haare. Er gab ihr keinerlei Gelegenheit seinen fordernden Lippen zu entkommen.

Ginny wollte es auch gar nicht, zu sehr genoss sie diesen fordernden Kuss. Das Kribbeln in der Magengegend war sofort da und sie spürte, wie sie alleine auf diesen, fast schon groben Kuss reagierte. Alles in ihr schrie danach, sich ihm hinzugeben. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie ihm über die muskulösen Oberarme und strich ihm dann über den Hals.

"Lucius", stöhnte sie, als er für einen Moment ihre Lippen freigab

Lucius machte sich diesmal nicht die Mühe sie auszuziehen,oder eine bequeme Unterlage zu finden. Er holte nur einmal kurz Luft, presste erneut seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen und wischte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Blumen und das Glas vom Tisch. Er erhob sich mit Ginny und legte sie auf der Tischplatte ab. Wieder einmal trug sie ihren kurzen Rock, was ihm und seiner Absicht sehr entgegen kam. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihr den Tanga ausziehen, den sie praktischerweise trug. Mit einem Finger zog er den Stoff beiseite und drang in sie ein. Sie war schon feucht und bereit ihn aufzunehmen, wie er erfreut feststellte. Seine Mund bewegte sich küssend und beißend abwärts, während seine andere Hand ihre Bluse an der Kopfleiste ergriff und sie kurzerhand auf riss. Sämtliche Knöpfe rissen ab und kollerten auf den Fußboden. Keinen von beiden schien dies zu stören. Genüsslich begann er über den Stoff ihres schwarzen Spitzen-BHs zu streichen.

Stromschläge schienen durch ihren Körper zu peitschen und Ginny war sofort auf 180. Dieser Mann schaffte es, sie innerhalb von Sekunden in einen Zustand zu bringen, indem sie nur noch eins wollte – Erlösung. Dennoch griff sie unter sein Kinn und zog ihn sanft zu sich hoch, um ihm einen Kuss aufzuhauchen und ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich möchte", flüsterte sie heiser, „dass du … mein Erster bist … Nicht unbedingt heute, aber der Erste."

Lucius musste erst einen Moment überlegen, bis ihm klar wurde, was sie damit meinte und grinste dann verstehend. „Ich danke dir für dieses großzügige Angebot, Kleines. Ich werde bei gegebener Zeit darauf zurückkommen. Wir müssen es langsam angehen lassen und du musst mir dazu völlig vertrauen", setzte er sehr ernsthaft hinzu. Gemeinhin scheuten sich die meisten Frauen vor dieser Art des sexuellen Zusammenseins. Auch Narzissa hatte sich ihm auf diese Weise niemals hingegebenen. Er wusste somit zu schätzen, dass Ginny ihm gestattete sie als Erster anal zu nehmen.

Während seine Lippen weiter die ihren verwöhnten, wollte er ihr allerdings schon einmal einen Vorgeschmack auf das geben, was sie eventuell erwartete. Seine, von ihrem Saft beschmierten Finger, wanderten aus ihrer feuchten Spalte. Quälend langsam strich er über ihren Damm und massierte das empfindliche Fleisch ihres Anus. Immer wieder verteilte er dort ihre Flüssigkeit. Er spürte, wie sie anfangs zusammen zuckte, angesichts seiner Berührungen.

Seine Lippen glitten zu ihrem Ohr und er fragte leise."Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du da auch noch nie berührt worden bist?"

Ginny nickte. „Harry findet es … eklig und … widernatürlich." Ihre Wangen röteten sich. „Aber ich hab Charlie davon reden hören, heimlich. Und …" Sie brach ab. Lucius wirkte so kühl, dass sie sich im Moment nicht traute, ihm gegenüber offen zu sein. Erst musste sie abwarten, als was genau er sie nun ansah.

Sein Finger drückte gegen ihren Anus und Ginny versteifte sich unbewusst. Wenn die schöne Narzissa es nicht mochte und er sie nicht hatte überreden können, dann musste es wohl sehr unangenehm oder schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Wollte sie das wirklich? Sie liebte ihn und von Charlie wusste sie, dass die meisten Männer davon träumten, darum hatte sie ihm auch ihren Wunsch gestanden. Aber wollte sie es wirklich?

„Ich werde sofort damit aufhören, wenn du es nicht willst", versicherte ihr Lucius ungewöhnlich sanft. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er keine Frau zu Analverkehr zwingen konnte und auch wenn alles in ihm ungeduldig danach schrie, sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen, da sie es ihm ja gestattete, wusste er, dass es das Falscheste war, was er nur tun konnte. Ginny hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass sie es wollte, aber zwischen es wollen und wirklich tun, lagen Welten. Er musste sie sehr langsam mit dieser Art des Geschlechtsverkehrs vertraut machen, sonst verschreckte er sie und er wusste auch, wenn sie sich tatsächlich auf ihn einließ und sie sich Zeit damit ließen, würde sie sich irgendwann vielleicht wohl damit fühlen. Einige Male fuhr er noch sanft über den empfindlichen Muskelring, ohne jedoch einzudringen. Danach nahm er die Finger dort wieder weg. „Später Kleines, viel später...", wisperte er in ihr Ohr und begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Es gab schließlich noch mehr, von dem er absolut wusste, dass sie es wollte und genießen konnte. Verlangend rieb er seine Erektion an ihr.

Diese ungewohnte Rücksichtnahme drang gerade noch in Ginnys Bewusstsein. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies nicht selbstverständlich war, aber sie wurde von ihrer eigenen Lust derartig überrollt, dass sie unfähig war noch irgendetwas zu äußern. So schlang sie ihre Arme um den geliebten Mann und klammerte sich mit ihren Beinen an ihm fest, nur um sich ihm entgegenzudrücken. Seine Erektion rieb sich an ihrer Scham und Ginny wollte ihn haben – sofort. Sie warf den Kopf hin und her und fand keine Worte. „Ich … ja … bitte …", stöhnte sie und schrie vor Geilheit auf.

„Ich mag es, wenn du deine Lust hinaus schreist", bekundete er begeistert, während er in einer fließenden Bewegung in sie eindrang und sie in langen, gleichmäßigen Stößen nahm. Er löste ihre Hände von seinem Nacken und presste sie über ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Mit jedem seiner Stöße trieb er sich tiefer in sie und er genoss es unendlich, dass sie wimmerte und sich ihm entgegen wölbte. Die Spitzen ihrer Brüste gerieten somit in sein Sehfeld und lockten ihn. Mit einem Knurren hatte er eine ihrer dunklen , harten Knubbel in den Mund genommen und saugte, während seine Zunge immer wieder darüber rieb.

„Bei Merlin", keuchte Ginny auf, als er besonders tief in sie stieß. Sie versuchte, sich ihm noch weiter entgegenzuschieben, um ihn noch viel tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Sie versuchte, ihre Handgelenke aus seinem stählernen Griff zu lösen, wollte sie ihn überall berühren und durch seine langen Haare fahren, die ihm auf so verführerische Art ins Gesicht hingen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Eisern hielt er sie fest und peitschte sie regelrecht zum Höhepunkt. Ginny dachte nicht mehr, sie fühlte nur noch. „Was tust du mit mir?", wimmerte sie leise

Er ließ ein letztes Mal seine Zunge um ihre erregten Brustwarzen wirbeln und sah sie durch seine, ihm ins Gesicht hängenden, blonden Haare aufmerksam an. Sie war nicht mehr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt. Auch er war es nicht mehr. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen konzentrierte er sich auf das Herein- und Herausgleiten seines Schwanzes aus ihrer feuchten Mitte. Er wollte noch nicht kommen. Doch sie sollte einen Orgasmus haben, der ihr klar machte, dass einzig und allein nur er in der Lage war, ihr den besten Höhepunkt, den sie je erlebt hatte zu bescheren. Er ließ ihre Hände los, packte die Beine, die sie um ihn geschlungen hatte und richtete sich vor dem Couchtisch auf. Kniend zog er sie an die Kante. Er bedeutete ihr, ihre Beine um seinen Hals zu legen. Wieder drang er in sie ein. Dieses Mal so tief, dass seine Hoden klatschend an ihren Hintern stießen. Er stützte sich neben ihrem Kopf ab und hämmerte nun mit aller Kraft in sie hinein und mit jeder dieser Bewegungen, stieß er hervor.

„Du gehörst allein mir, auch wenn du nicht meinen Namen trägst, bist du _Mein_. Ich werde dich unter keinen Umständen teilen und ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen. Sag, dass du mir gehörst!", forderte er sie auf und stieß besonders fest in sie.

Sie wimmerte, seufzte, krallte sich an der Tischkante fest und schließlich löste sich eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Sie empfand keinen Schmerz, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Die Empfindungen, die er in ihrem Körper und in ihrem Herzen auslösten, waren zu überwältigend. Seine Worte peitschten ihren Geist und schließlich schrie sie laut und unkontrolliert auf. „Nur dir allein…"

Während er sich weiter in ihr bewegte und zwischendurch laut stöhnte, setzte er seine kleine Rede fort. Es machte ihn unwahrscheinlich an, dass sie kaum eines Wortes fähig war und sich trotzdem bemühte, ihm zu Willen zu sein. „Ich werde nicht dulden, dass du mich jemals verlässt und du wirst mit _mir_ nicht so umspringen, wie du es mit Potter gemacht hast. Ist das klar?" Kurz bevor er vollends die Beherrschung verlor hielt er unversehens inne. Atemlos sah er sie an. Eigentlich sollte er wissen, dass er zu weit ging. Aber er war, so wie sie, im Moment weit davon entfernt rational zu denken. Er wollte sie...mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und er brauchte einfach diese Bestätigung, dass er der einzige Mann für sie war und für immer blieb. Er war machtbessenen und in sehr seltenen Fällen einfach zügellos.

Wieder schrie Ginny auf, doch diesmal frustriert. Warum hörte dieser Mistkerl einfach auf? Sie brauchte ihn. Er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht einfach so hängen lassen?!. „Bitte", flehte sie. „Ja, JA, es ist klar." Sie sah ihn fast schon verzweifelt an und bemühte sich, ruhiger zu atmen, ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch wie konnte sie es, wenn sie nicht mehr fähig war, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu äußern?

Die zweite Träne löste sich. „Ich liebe dich …", flüsterte Ginny zitternd. „Nur dich. Du bist der Einzige, den ich will. Ich gehöre dir, mein Liebster – für immer." Sie wusste, es waren mächtige Worte. Wer wusste, wie ihre Beziehung morgen aussah? Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, in diesen Dimensionen zu fühlen. Sie wollte es so – für immer.

„Jaaaaaaaaa!" Ihre Worte waren Musik in seinen Ohren. Sie schien überhaupt nicht unsicher oder war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was sie hier eigentlich sagte. Unter Umständen, hätte er jetzt ein schwarz magisches Ritual mit ihr vollziehen können und sie hätte es nicht einmal gemerkt und wäre tatsächlich untrennbar an ihn gebunden gewesen. Ein Teil von ihm bedauerte, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Ein anderer Teil sagte ihm, dass er froh sein konnte es nicht getan zu haben. Ihr Zorn über seinen Betrug würde ewig auf ihrer Beziehung lasten.

Doch nun wollte er nur noch eines, er wollte kommen, er wollte, dass sie kam und sich in Ekstase unter ihm wand. Stöhnend stieß er wieder in sie. Der Blick seiner grauen Augen war fest auf ihren makellosen Körper gerichtet. Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine und führte sie, während er sie freihändig schnell und kraftvoll vögelte, an seine Lippen. Er leckte ihr über Daumen und Zeigefinger der einen Hand und führte diese dann an ihre Brust. Sie Sollte ihre Brustwarzen reizen und er wollte dabei zusehen. Danach nahm er den Mittelfinger der anderen Hand in den Mund und saugte kurz an ihm. Er zog ihn aus seinem Mund, betrachtete kurz den vor Speichel glänzenden Finger und führte ihn nach unten. Sanft legte er Ginnys Finger auf ihre geschwollene Perle. Sie sollte sich selbst reiben und er würde unter seinen eigenen Fingern, die er auf ihre legte, ihre Stimulation fühlen. Ginny macht ihre Sache perfekt. Sie hatte die Augen, vielleicht auch vor Scham geschlossen, aber sie tat, was er von ihr verlangte.

Knurrend krallte er sich mit einer Hand an ihrer Hüfte fest und stieß immer wieder kraftvoll zu, bis er nach sehr kurzer Zeit fühlte, wie sie sich unter ihm zu winden begann und ihr Inneres sich zusammen zog. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, seine Hüften zuckten nach vorne und sich unkontrolliert bewegend, kam er in heißen Schüben.

Dass er sich nicht beherrschte, machte ihn nur noch anziehender für Ginny. Sie spürte, hier begegnete sie dem wahren Lucius Malfoy. Nichts war gespielt – er agierte wie er fühlte. Die kleine Hexe keuchte verlangend auf und intensivierte ihre Bemühung, ihm zu gefallen. Ungeduldig massierte sie sich ihre Perle, fast schon schmerzhaft knetete sie ihre Brust. Ginny warf den Kopf hin und her. Sie wollte genießen, dass er sie nahm. Bei jedem Stoß wurde sie ein Stück weit nach oben geschoben, doch Lucius stützte sich auf ihrer Schulter ab, so dass sie niemals unerreichbar für ihn war.

Sie spürte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte und öffnete die Augen. Sie sah, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Sie hörte seinen erregten Aufschrei und letztendlich fühlte sie, wie er sich in ihr ergoss. Er hatte es schon vorher getan, doch diesmal war es ein anderes Gefühl. Sie konnte es nicht benennen, aber es war anders. „Bitte", wimmerte die kleine Rothaarige. „Hör nicht auf."

Lucius tat ihr den Gefallen. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal in sie, schubste ihre Hand von ihrer Scham und verwöhnte ihre Perle auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Wieder bäumte sie sich auf und schrie seinen Namen heraus. Dass die Wände nicht schalldicht waren, interessierte sie im Moment nicht. Sie wollte sich nur ihrem eigenen Höhepunkt hingeben und dann zitternd in seinen Armen liegen. Und Sekunden später überrollte sie ein gewaltiger Orgasmus.

Der Blonde hatte sich heftig atmend über ihr abgestützt. Er kostete ihren Orgasmus bis in die letzten Zuckungen aus. Doch zu lange schon kniete er auf dem harten Boden und jetzt, als die Erregung abflaute, fühlte er, dass ihm die Knie unangenehm weh taten. Er richtete sich mühsam auf, um seine Hose zu schließen und sich in den nächsten Sessel zu setzen. „Komm her zu mir", schnurrte er einem satten Kater gleich und lächelte, als sie sich hochrappelte und sich ohne Umschweife mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf seinen Schoß setzte. Er schloß sie zärtlich in die Arme und streichelte leicht über ihren Rücken und ihre Oberschenkel, während er sie sanft am Hals küsste.

Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss das heftige Schlagen seines Herzens. Sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen. Die kleine Hexe wusste, der Mann, dem sie sich mit ganzem Herzen hingab, war ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, der nicht immer nett war – aber sie wollte ihn nicht anders. Auch wenn sie viele Fragen hatte, so wollte sie doch den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, um sie zu stellen. Und der war jetzt definitiv nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Es klopfte.

Ginny schreckte hoch und sah den Blonden an. „Wer ist das?", fragte er und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Lass uns nicht da sein." Sie kicherte leise. „GINNY, ich WEISS, dass du da bist. MACH AUF!" Wieder sah die Rothaarige auf. „ICH BRECH DIE TÜR AUF!" – „George", flüsterte sie. „Die Blumen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich komme." Ginny seufzte, stand auf und angelte nach ihrer Kleidung, um sich notdürftig anzuziehen. Sie achtete nicht darauf, dass ihre Kleidung nicht richtig saß, sie wollte George so schnell wie möglich los werden.

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Ihr Bruder! Der hatte ein Timing! Er musste unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass sie in eine andere Wohnung zog, weit weg von ihrer ganzen buckligen Verwandtschaft. Er saß weiterhin recht lässig, die langen Beine übereinandergelegt, mit offenem Oberhemd in dem Sessel. Er sah keinen Grund sich wieder besuchergerecht anzuziehen. Sollte sie diesen liebeskranken Gogel doch im Flur abfertigen. Er nahm sich die Flasche Whisky, die sie auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Einen Wink mit seiner Hand und das Whiskyglas schwebte heran. Es schadete nicht, sich noch einen Trink zu genehmigen, während er auf seine Geliebte wartete. Er musste grinsen, als er einen heftigen Wortwechsel aus Richtung Tür vernahm. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Schreie gehört und wollte sich jetzt als ihr Beschützer aufspielen. _Zu spät, Weasley!_, triumphierte er in Gedanken._ Ich habe sie schon und ich werde den Teufel tun, sie wieder gehen zu lassen._

Die Tür wurde nur einen Spalt weit aufgemacht und eine zerzauste Ginny reichte knapp den Blumenstrauß durch die Öffnung. „Da, deine Blumen." Ihr Tonfall war distanziert und jeder hätte gemerkt, dass die Störung äußerst unwillkommen war. Doch George war nicht nur neugierig, er hatte Molly versprochen, auf die „kleine Ginny" aufzupassen. „Darf ich einen Moment hereinkommen?", fragte er daher und wollte die Tür aufstoßen, doch Ginny stellte ihren Fuß hinter das massive Holz. „Nein, George, darfst du nicht. Ich will nicht gestört werden."

Der Zwilling versuchte, in die Wohnung hereinzuspähen. „Ich habe Geräusche gehört", versuchte er es erneut und wieder reagierte die kleine Weasley abweisend. „Das kann sein, ich bin ein MENSCH, George, kein Buch oder eine Flasche Whisky." Der Bruder bemerkte, dass er unerwünscht war, aber so schnell ließ er sich nicht abwimmeln. Er diskutierte mit Ginny, die verhältnismäßig schnell die Nerven zu verlieren schien.

„NEIN, George, ich habe jetzt KEINE Lust mit dir zu reden. Geh zu Fred und lass mich in Ruhe." George sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit. „Vielleicht sollte ich an Mutter schreiben, dass sie dich nach Hause holt …" Ginny starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Der war unter der Gürtellinie, Bruderherz", fauchte sie wütend. „Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Wort schreibst, dann bist du die längste Zeit mein Bruder gewesen." George merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war und versuchte seine Schwester zu beruhigen. „Ach Gin, so hab ich es doch nicht gemeint. Lass mich ein paar Minuten herein und ein wenig reden."

Lucius verfolgte relativ uninteressiert dem Disput an der Tür. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis die kleine rothaarige Hexe in seinen Armen zu halten, sie zu küssen und sich mit ihr eventuell noch einen schönen Abend zu machen und dieser Weasely-Ableger stand diesem Bedürfnis ganz klar im Wege. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich er sich seine blonden Haare zurück und stand entschlossen auf. Er musste dem Treiben an der Tür ein Ende setzen und ganz nebenbei erfuhr dann auch Familie Weasley, dass er der neue Mann in Ginevras Leben war. Klare Verhältnisse schaffen, nannte man das und Lucius war schon immer ein Mann der Tat, wenn auch nicht immer ein Mann für klare Verhältnisse, gewesen.

Er trat leise von hinten an die noch immer streitende Ginny heran, griff an ihr vorbei und zog die Wohnungstür auf.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?", fragend zog er die Augenbraue nach oben und musterte Ginervras Bruder herablassend. Dem war das Wort im Hals stecken geblieben, als er so unvermittelt einem halbnackten Lucius Malfoy in Ginnys Wohnung gegenüber stand. Er musterte Malfoy von oben bis unten und eine flammende Röte, überzog das sommersprossige Gesicht, des jungen Mannes. Er konnte sich in diesem Moment denken, was die beiden gerade getrieben hatten. „Ich..ähmmmmmm, ich...", stotterte er unter Lucius' eiskalten, hochmütigen Blick.

„Ich glaube Sie gehen jetzt besser und lassen in Zukunft Ihre Schwester entscheiden, was sie will oder nicht, sie ist alt genug und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hatte Sie ihre Schwester aufgefordert zu gehen. Also tun sie das besser, oder beabsichtigen sie noch irgendetwas zu sagen?" Lucius reckte sein Kinn arrogant nach vorne und seine ohnehin schon groß gewachsene Gestalt strafft sich. Er wirkte einschüchternd, trotz des relativ unkonventionellen Aufzuges und dies hatte er voll beabsichtigt. Nur so wurde man nervtötende, Besorgnis heuchelnde Anverwandte los.

Ginny musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie ihren sprachlosen Bruder sah. Dieser hatte wohl mit allem gerechnet. Natürlich wusste er, dass Harry und Ginny sich getrennt hatten, aber offenbar wusste er nicht den Grund – er sah zu überrascht aus. Vielleicht hatte er mit einem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden gerechnet, aber niemals mit Lucius Malfoy. „Ähm", machte er nur wieder.

Es wurde Ginny langsam ein wenig kalt an der Tür. Außerdem verspürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, George ein wenig mehr zu provozieren und ihn für sein aufdringliches Verhalten zu bestrafen. So lächelte sie verträumt und lehnte sich an Lucius. „Was meinst du, mein Liebster, sollten wir George einen Furunkulus- Fluch oder einen Flederwicht auf den Hals jagen?" Sie rieb ihr Gesicht an der nackten Brust des geliebten Mannes und schlang beide Arme um ihn.

„Weder, noch, liebste Ginevra.", machte Lucius die kleine Vorführung für George mit und schlang nun ebenfalls besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihren schlanken Körper, um sie nah an sich heranzuziehen und hauchte ihr zusätzlich noch einen sanften Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Ich könnte Mr. Weasley auch auf muggelhafte Weise die Treppe herunter schmeißen.", sinnierte er ernsthaft und machte Anstalten auf George zuzugehen. Der hatte das ungewöhnliche Benehmen, der beiden Turtelrauben mit weit aufgerissenem Mund, völlig sprachlos betrachtet und fand angesichts Lucius Ankündigung kurzzeitig die Sprache wieder. „Mhm, das wird nicht nötig sein...Sir.Ich gehe...jetzt gleich." George hielt den Blumenstrauß wie einen Schild vor sich und ging rückwärts zur Treppe. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy ihn nicht, wenn er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, doch noch einen Stoß verpassen würde.

Lucius unterdrückte eine kindisches 'Buh', welches wohl zur Folge hätte, dass der eingeschüchterte Bruder Hals über Kopf über das Treppengeländer stürzen könnte und schlug grinsend die Tür zu. Er war sich sicher, dass sich die Kunde von der Wahl seiner neuen Gespielin wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten würde.

Für einen Moment zog Ginny besorgt ihre Stirn in Falten. „Die Kneipe ist voll besetzt. Du weißt, dass es innerhalb von einer Minute alle wissen werden?" Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, ich weiß und der Gedanke gefällt mir.", entgegnete Lucius und zog sie vollends in seine Arme. Sehr sanft küsste er ihr Gesicht. Augen, Nase, Wangen..knabberte an ihren Ohren und zog schließlich eine feuchte Linie, an ihrem Kiefer entlang zu ihrem Mund. Diesen küsste er zart und ausdauernd. Er fühlte, wie sie in seinen Armen zu schmelzen begann und wieder lächelte er in sich hinein. Ja, er verstand die Frauen und er wusste, was sie in diesem Moment brauchte. „Du weißt, dass du mir gehörst. Ich will dich, Ginerva und jeder andere kann und soll das wissen. Ein Lucius Malfoy teilt nicht.", flüsterte er ernst wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Mund. Nach einem abschließenden Kuss, ließ er sie los und strich ihr die Haare zurück. „Komm, lass uns feiern gehen. Ich lade dich ein. Ich will, dass uns beide heute Abend noch mehr, als ein paar Kneipengäste deiner Brüder sehen."

Seit mindestens zehn Minuten saß Ginny nun schon auf ihrem Bett und sah zu, wie der neue Mann an ihrer Seite in ihrem Kleiderschrank herum wühlte. Offenbar konnte er sich nicht vollständig mit ihrem Kleidungsstil anfreunden und warf immer wieder achtlos Kleider, Röcke oder Blusen auf einen Haufen. „Wir müssen dringend einkaufen gehen", hörte sie ihn fluchen. „Deine Sachen eigenen sich wunderbar zum verführen, aber nicht, um elegant auszugehen."

Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, weil er sie mit in seine Welt nehmen wollte, oder ob sie eher erbost sein sollte, weil er versuchte, sie wie eine Puppe anzuziehen. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Wollte er letzteres überhaupt oder unterstellte sie ihm nun Dinge, die gar nicht stimmten? Sie wusste, er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren und daher verstand sie, dass es ihm wichtig war, wie sie aussah. Doch, dass er ihr ihre Kleidung offensichtlich nach „Darf sie tragen" oder „Das geht gar nicht", aussuchte, das ging zu weit.

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und protestieren, als er mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Schrank auftauchte und ihr ein schwarzes Kleid entgegen hielt, dass zwar sehr kurz war und ihre Schultern frei ließ, alles in allem aber doch eleganter wirkte, als ihre Jeansröckchen. „Das wirst du anziehen", lächelte er. „Und ich freue mich darauf, es dir nachher wieder auszuziehen." Ginny zog kritisch beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Das Kleid habe ich zu Tante Muriels sechzigstem Geburtstag angehabt. Das ist ein Jahrtausend her", maulte sie – noch immer unentschlossen, was sie von all dem halten sollte.

Lucius seufzte und schlenderte lässig auf sie zu. Er setzte sich neben sie, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Ich will, dass mich jeder beneiden wird", raunte er. „Ich will die schönste Frau an meiner Seite haben, die von allen Zauberern begehrt wird und doch tabu für sie ist, weil sie mir gehört. Ich will mit Stolz sehen, dass sich alle nach dir umgucken werden, Kleines." Als er ihren kritischen Blick sah, lachte er leise. „Natürlich werden sie das auch jetzt, aber in meinen Kreisen gelten besondere Regeln, mein Engel." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase und zog ihr langsam das Oberteil aus.

Ginny stöhnte auf, als sie seine Hände an ihrem Körper spürte und registrierte verblüffte, dass sie wieder feucht zwischen den Beinen wurde. ‚Bei Merlin, was hat er nur an sich?', fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal. Manchmal machte es ihr Angst, so intensiv auf ihn zu reagieren.

Sie lächelte und stand auf, wobei sie ihr Oberteil über ihre Brüste hielt und es ihm dann lasziv zuwarf. Ginny lächelte kokett, drehte sich um und fuhr sich mit den Händen über ihr Hinterteil, dass sie ihm dekorativ präsentierte. Als sie hörte, dass er schwerer zu atmen begann, lächelte sie und wich seiner Hand aus, die sie auf seinen Schoß ziehen wollte. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Rock und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Wieder drehte sie sich um und tanzte zu einer imaginären Musik. Ihre Bewegungen waren lasziv und provokant.

Lucius wusste, sie wollte ihn reizen. Er sollte die Kontrolle verlieren, sich auf sie stürzen und besinnungslos vögeln. Insgeheim lächelte er über ihren schamlosen Versuch. Nach außen hin blieb seine Miene jedoch unverändert – lediglich seine Augen verrieten, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Schließlich lächelte der Blonde und hielt ihr das Kleid hin. „Anziehen, Kleines." Ginny zog einen Schmollmund, trat – nackt wie sie war – auf ihn zu und rieb ihren Körper an seinem. „Keine Chance?", flüsterte sie? „Keine Chance", antwortete er rau.

Sie lachte auf. „Wäre dem Herrn schwarze Spitze als Unterwäsche genehm?" Lucius grinste verwegen. „Nichts, Kleines. Ich will mit dem Gedanken neben dir stehen, dass du absolut nichts unter diesem Kleid trägst." Auch wenn der Gedanke ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut hervorrief, so war Ginny doch irritiert. „Das Kleid ist super kurz, wenn ich mich hinsetze, wird jeder sehen, dass ich nichts drunter habe." Lucius zog sie noch enger an sich. „Na und?", murmelte er, während er ihren Bauch küsste. „Sie dürfen eh nicht – das bleibt allein mir vorbehalten."

Zwei Minuten später hatte Ginny das Kleid samt schwarzen Schuhen, die Lucius währenddessen heraus gesucht hatte, angezogen und hob spielerisch beide Arme, um sich ihm zu präsentieren. „Gefalle ich dir so?" Er lachte wieder einmal rau auf. „Sehr sogar, Kleines." Ginny nahm seine Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte und quietschte auf, als er sie unvermittelt auf seinen Schoß zog. „Aber es fehlt noch etwas", murmelte er.

Sie kam nicht dazu, zu fragen, was er meinte, da hatte er schon zwei seiner Finger auf ihren Hals gelegt – genau auf die Stelle, wo bislang sein Mal prangte. Wärme durchflutete Ginny und irritiert sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte, während ihm eine Strähne ins Gesicht fiel und blickte konzentriert auf die Stelle. In einem Spiegel konnte Ginny erkennen, dass das Mal weg war. Sie riss verblüfft die Augen auf.

Wieder bot sich ihr keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen, denn Lucius hatte seine Hand in ihren Ausschnitt geschoben und spielte mit ihrer Brustwarze, während er wieder an ihrem Hals knabberte und erneut zu saugen begann. Sie versuchte ihn wegzuschieben. „Lucius, nicht." Aber es half nichts. Unbarmherzig hielt er sie fest und erst nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er sie los. „Perfekt … So wird niemand übersehen, wem du gehörst." Überrascht sah sie in den Spiegel und erstarrte. Das alte Mal war weg, stattdessen war nun klein und schwach, aber gut lesbar, ein „LM" zu sehen.

„_Jetzt_ können wir gehen", bemerkte er und hauchte ihr abschließend noch einen Kuss auf die markierte Stelle. Einzig Narzissa hatte dieses Zeichen, sein Zeichen, in all den Ehejahren gehabt. Er nahm es ihr an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn verließ. Damit machte er Ginny unmissverständlich klar, dass sie fortan unwiderruflich zu ihm gehörte und er legte in ihrem Falle Wert darauf, dass es absolut jeder sehen konnte.

Diese Bar war eine von denen, die Ginny von außen gesehen, aber niemals betreten hatte. Nur die obersten Zehntausend waren hier willkommen und obwohl sie die Freundin des Goldjungen gewesen war, hatte man sie hier nicht sehen wollen. Harry ja, sie nicht. Beklommen sah sie zu ihrem Begleiter hoch. „Harry hatten sie eingelassen, mich nicht", flüsterte sie mit geröteten Wangen. „Vielleicht solltest du allein hinein gehen und zurückkommen, wenn du fertig bist?" Scham machte sich in ihr breit.

„Fertig? Womit sollte ich dort drinnen fertig sein?" Er hob erstaunt eine seiner Augenbrauen." Ich will mit dir den Abend genießen und mich nicht allein an der Bar betrinken, Kleines. Keine Angst, wir beide werden eingelassen werden. Wenn nicht, dann hat der Besitzer dieses Etablissements morgen ein Problem." Lucius' Stimme klang für einen Moment eisig. Er fasste seine Begleitung etwas fester am Arm, wohl um zu verhindern, dass sie es sich im letzten Moment noch anders überlegte und womöglich die Flucht ergriff. Hoch aufgerichtet trat er zu dem bulligen Türsteher, der sie beide aus kleinen, nicht besonders intelligent dreinschauenden Schweinsaugen bereits fixierte.

„Mr. Malfoy...es ist schön, dass sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren." Dieser Satz aus dem Mund des kräftigen Mannes an der Tür klang etwas stereotyp, aber Malfoy hielt sich nicht lange daran auf. Er schob Ginny vor sich her in das Innere der Bar und folgte ihr.

Im Inneren sah es so aus, wie Ginny es sich vorgestellt hatte – elegant und vor allem teuer. Modisch gekleidete Hexen und Zauberer standen und saßen überall und schienen sich nicht großartig um die Neuankömmlinge zu kümmern. Es war laut und stickig. Ginny wusste, dies war kein Ort, wo sie freiwillig noch mal hingehen würde.

Lucius signalisierte ihr, in den hinteren Teil durchzugehen, sie meinte etwas wie „Dort ist es leiser" zu verstehen. Wieder wunderte sich, dass der Aristokrat so einen Ort kannte. Aber sie nickte und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Im hinteren Teil war es tatsächlich ruhiger. Ginny sah einmal über die Schulter und registrierte belustigt, dass Lucius von irgendeinem Mann angesprochen wurde. Sie beschloss, ihnen beiden einen Platz zu suchen, als sie in jemanden rein lief. „Ach nee", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme sagen. „Wer hat dich denn hier rein gelassen?" Ginny wurde blass. Draco!

Bevor Ginny auch nur ansatzweise dazu kam, auf Draco zu reagieren legte sich von hinten eine gepflegte, manikürte Männerhand auf ihre Schulter und Lucius sonore Stimme erklang dicht hinter ihr. „Hallo mein Sohn. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Du scheinst deine Anwesenheit im Manor ja nur noch dazu zu nutzen, dich zu waschen und umzuziehen, um dich weiterhin dem regen Gesellschaftsleben zu widmen." Lucius klang für seine Verhältnisse sehr freundlich und trotzdem war jedem klar, der er ihn näher kannte, dass Lucius alles andere, als erfreut war, seinen Sohn hier zu sehen. Dracos Miene verdunkelte sich auch sofort und finster musterte er seinen Vater und seine junge Begleitung.

„Wie ich sehe, Vater, hast du dir was zum Spielen mitgebracht? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du neuerdings auf kleine rothaarige Mädchen stehst, die halb so alt sind wie du?" Draco reagierte mit der brennenden Eifersucht eines Sohnes, der lieber seine Mutter an der Seite seines Vaters gesehen hätte. Wobei wohl Lucius niemals Narzissa mit in diese Bar genommen hätte.

„Draco, du vergisst dich",. zischte Lucius. „Wo sind die Manieren, die ich dir beigebracht habe. Du wirst dich sofort bei Ginevra entschuldigen."

Doch Draco reagierte bockig. Zu tief saß der Schock, dass sich die eigenen Eltern getrennt hatten. Auch wenn Narzissa Lucius verlassen hatte, gab Draco seinem Vater die Schuld. Ihn jetzt mit einer anderen zu sehen, tat weh. Abfällig musterte er Ginny von oben bis unten. „Hast du mir nicht auch beigebracht, die Straßenkinder nicht zu beachten?", stichelte er daher und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er lächelte befriedigt, als er sah, wie seine ehemalige Schulkameradin blass wurde. Als diese sich jedoch an seinen Vater lehnte, wurde Draco nur noch zorniger. Er zog Ginny am Arm zu sich und zischte: „Hält Potter dich so kurz, dass er dich jetzt schon als Hure anbietet?"

„Das reicht!" Mit einer schnellen Geste hatte Lucius Ginny aus Dracos Griff befreit. Besorgt musterte er das blasse Gesicht seiner Geliebten. Er hatte nicht genau verstanden, was sein Sohn zu ihr gesagt hatte, aber er ahnte, dass es eine grobe Beleidigung gewesen war. Auf beschützende Weise legte er den Arm um ihre blassen Schultern und zog sie eng an sich heran. Er sah sich kurz um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass kaum jemand, von dem kleinen Zwischenfall Notiz nahm. Er wollte heute Abend zwar mit seiner neuen, weiblichen Begleitung gesehen werden, aber er wollte keinesfalls einen Skandal verursachen, wenn man diesen kleinen Vater-Sohn-Konflikt in der Presse ausschlachten würde. Er schob seinen Sohn an der Brust auf Abstand. „Ich bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe, Draco und du wirst dich in Zukunft respektvoll benehmen. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich verstehst, aber ich verlange, dass du dich höflich in meiner und vor allen Dingen in Ginervras Gegenwart verhältst. Dies ist im übrigen nicht der Ort, um dies zu diskutieren. Wir werden morgen ein Gespräch miteinander haben und wage es nicht, nicht zu erscheinen. Du wirst pünktlich um 15:00 Uhr in meinem Arbeitszimmer sein.", befahl er ihm unmissverständlich. „Außerdem würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn du diese Örtlichkeit nun verlassen würdest. Für zwei Malfoys scheint dieser Ort heute Abend einfach zu klein zu sein.", bemerkte Malfoy sen. Und musterte seinen Sohn abschätzend.

Innerlich musste Ginny nun doch grinsen. Sie hatte Draco immer als „Vatersöhnchen" erlebt und jetzt schien dieser wieder in diese Rolle zu schlüpfen. Kurz blitzte Widerstand auf, doch dann nickte Draco knapp. „Vater", grüßte er und ignorierte Ginny. Eine junge Hexe folgte dem jungen Malfoyspross als dieser aus der Tür rauschte. Ginny seufzte und steuerte den Tisch an, an dem Draco bis vor kurzem gesessen hatte und der in einer Ecke stand. „Wenigstens müssen wir uns jetzt keinen Platz mehr suchen", grinste sie und schlug die Beine übereinander, wobei sie ihr Kleid ein Stückchen nach unten zerrte.

Lucius lächelte, als er Ginnys vergebliches Unterfangen, den Rock nach unten zu ziehen bemerkte. Verschwörerisch beugte er sich zu ihr und raunte ihr ins Ohr. „Der Rock wird so auch nicht länger werden und noch hat niemand gesehen, dass du nichts darunter trägst." Mit einer Hand streichelte er ihren nackten Oberschenkel und während er auf magische Weise zwei 'Sex on the beach'" herbei schweben ließ, glitt seine Hand unter ihren Rock und strich sanft über die rasierte Scham seiner Begleitung. Mit einem Glucksen registrierte er das Zusammenzucken Ginervras und die Röte, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. „Keine Angst, mein Engel. Ich werde jetzt ganz brav sein und meine Hand da wegnehmen", beruhigte er sie und stieß mit seinem Glas an ihres. „Auf dein Wohl.. Auf uns und unsere Liason, ma chere."

Dieser Mann war mehr als unmöglich. Ginnys Augen blitzten und sie lächelte zuckersüß. „Auf uns, mein Liebster", antwortete sie und trank einen Schluck. Betont unauffällig sah sie sich um, rutschte mit dem Sessel von ihm ab, so dass sie ihm fast gegenüber saß und tat, als würde sie die Tanzenden beobachten. In Wirklichkeit konzentrierte sie sich allein auf ihren Fuß, der aus dem Schuh heraus geschlüpft war und langsam an Lucius' Waden entlang fuhr und schließlich immer höher glitt. Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. Es war dunkel. Sie saßen in einer Ecke. Niemand würde sehen wenn sie …. Ginnys Lächeln wurde eine Spur süßlicher, als sie mit ihrem Fuß die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel streichelte. Rache konnte herrlich sein.

Lucius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Drink. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet,dass sie ihm seine kleine Anzüglichkeit mit gleicher Münze heimzahlte. Er spürte ihren unbeschuhten Fuß, der sich langsam an seinem Oberschenkel empor arbeitete. Wieder ging ein prüfender Blick seinerseits in die Runde. Niemand beachtete sie. Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen öffnete er seine Beine und wurde fast sofort mit dem Reiben eines kleinen Frauenfußes in seinem Schritt belohnt. Betont lässig ließ er Ginnys Zuwendungen geschehen, nippte ab und zu von seinem Glas und sah ihr gelassen in das begeistert wirkende Gesicht. Doch dann hielt er es für nötig ihren Fuß, der die beträchtliche Beule in seiner Hose gerieben hatte, festzuhalten. „Noch ein bisschen mehr und es wird einen sehr hässlichen Fleck auf meiner Hose geben.", raunte er ihr über das Stimmgemurmel zu. „Du wirst bald Gelegenheit haben ihn richtig zu verwöhnen", vertröstete er sie. „Jetzt aber möchte ich mit dir tanzen." Sich nicht im geringsten um die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose kümmernd, stand er auf und zog auch Ginny auf die Füße. Sie spielten gerade ein herzzerreißendes Muggellied, welches von Liebe und Sehnsucht handelte und auf der Tanzfläche waren nur Paare zu sehen, die sich eng aneinander geschmiegt, zum langsamen Takt der Musik bewegten. Auch Lucius zog Ginny in seine Arme. Sein Bein schob sich zwischen ihre und er begann sich anmutig mit ihr über die Tanzfläche zu bewegen.

‚Das ist nicht wahr …' Ginny hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren zweiten Schuh los werden können, so dass sie nun barfuss in Lucius' Armen lag und sich von ihm über die Tanzfläche führen ließ. Er hatte sie nah an sich heran gezogen, so dass sie seine Ausbuchtung deutlich an ihrem Bauch fühlen konnte. Sie kicherte leise – auch eine Möglichkeit, niemanden sehen zu lassen, dass sie ihn erregte.

Ginny lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte lautlos. Ihre Welt hatte sich binnen ein paar Tagen vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie hatte gedacht, der Ausrutscher wäre eine einmalige Angelegenheit gewesen. Nun war sie entlobt und mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen, hatte ein Problem namens Draco und ihr Herz an diesen unwiderstehlichen, blonden Aristokraten verloren. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie für ihn war. Einerseits behandelte er sie wie eine Prinzessin und sie glaubte für ein paar Augenblicke, dass er sie ebenfalls liebte. Andererseits sprach er von „Liaison" oder bezeichnete sie als „Geliebte". Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Er hatte gesagt, er werde sie niemals wieder gehen lassen. Bedeutete das, dass sie ihm doch wichtiger war, als er sie glauben ließ?

Er genoss, dass sie sich so selbstverständlich an ihn schmiegte, sie beide waren wie ein perfektes Ganzes. Er blickte fast zärtlich auf sie hinab und stellte fest, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Sie vertraute ihm blind. Ihrer beider Schritte waren perfekt. Ihr Körper passte perfekt zu seinem. Ihre Rundungen schmiegten sich an ihn und er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Finger streichelten über ihren Handrücken und er hauchte sanft einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. In diesem Moment wollte er ihr sagen, dass er wesentlich mehr für sie empfand, als er sie glauben machte. Sie war mehr, als das Mädchen, von dem er heißen, hemmungslosen Sex wollte. Viel mehr. Was nur hielt ihn davon ab, wirklich den Mund aufzumachen. Doch Lucius war ein vorsichtiger Mann. Er musste sich erst völlig sicher sein. Er wusste selbst nicht, woraus diese Sicherheit bestand, aber in diesem Moment erschien es ihm unpassend ihr zu sagen, wieviel er für sie empfand. Später...sagte er sich. Ja, später, wenn sie allein waren, konnte er es ihr immer noch sagen.

Irgendetwas änderte sich in seiner Haltung, Ginny spürte es genau. Er wurde … weicher? Sie wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber sie schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an den geliebten Mann. Ihr war klar, dass nun jeder sein Zeichen an ihrer Halsbeuge sehen konnte, aber darüber dachte sie nicht nach. Sie wollte den Augenblick genießen. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken, sie wollte fühlen.

Ginny sah auf und suchte seinen Blick. „Ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht und hältst mich für zu jung, um das beurteilen zu können. Vielleicht glaubst du, es ist nur eine Momentaufnahme, aber … ich liebe dich, Lucius." Ginny lächelte scheu und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an seiner Brust. Sie wollte seine genervte Mimik nicht sehen. Aber sie hatte es ihm sagen müssen …

„Ich möchte allein sein mit dir." Lucius musste sich dermaßen beherrschen ihr nicht hier und jetzt einfach das Kleid hochzuziehen, um ihr den Verstand aus dem hübschen Kopf zu vögeln. Sie hatte ihm schon wieder ihre Liebe gestanden und er hätte ein Eisklotz sein müssen, wenn ihn dies weiterhin kalt gelassen hätte. Ein warmer Strom undefinierbarer Gefühle floss zu seinem ansonsten eher kalten, distanzierten Herzen und er fühlte, wie sie mehr und mehr von ihm eroberte und dafür musste sie gar nicht viel tun. Er wollte allein sein mit ihr, mit ihrem schönen Körper, mit ihrem betörenden Mund und mit ihren geflüsterten Liebesworten. Er wollte sich der Illusion hingeben, dass sie beide den Anfang einer wunderbaren gegenseitigen Liebe erlebten. Was sie anging, so traf es sicherlich zu. Er aber, war sich nicht sicher, was seine eigenen Gefühle, was sein klarer Verstand ihm sagte. Es gab zuviel was zwischen ihnen stand und was sie nicht wusste oder aber bewusst ignorierte. Heute Abend aber wollte er nicht daran denken. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie fast ungeduldig von den Tanzenden weg, obwohl das Lied noch nicht zu Ende war. Er strebte Richtung Ausgang zu. „Ich werde dir andere Schuhe kaufen", erklärte er ihr, als er bemerkte, dass sie zu ihrem Tisch zurückgehen wollte. Die Schuhe waren jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass er sie ihn seiner Umarmung zerquetschen wollte. Schnell waren sie aus der Tür und an einem höchst erstaunt drein sehenden Türsteher vorbei, der es nicht einmal schaffte ihnen noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Ginny lächelte ihn an. „So stürmisch, Mr. Malfoy?" Spielerisch schlug sie ihm auf den Arm, nur um sich im gleichen Moment wieder an ihn zu kuscheln. „Ich fühl mich wohl bei dir", sagte sie leise, aber gut verständlich. „Du tust mir gut …. Ich brauche dich." Lucius schloss die Augen und lächelte. Er sagte nichts, er konnte es noch nicht. Aber egal ob er sie nun liebte oder nicht, er brauchte sie – und jeder, der Hand an sie legen würde, sollte schneller sein als er. Lucius Malfoy lächelte glücklich. Dann schaufelte er die barfüßige Ginny auf die Arme und presste voller Leidenschaft seine Lippen auf ihre. Ginny sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Kommst du mit mir? Ich will dir was zeigen." Und sie dissapierten.

Die beiden hochgewachsenen dunklen Gestalten, die am Nebeneingang der Bar gestanden hatten und ihr leises Zwiegespräch unterbrachen, als sie Malfoy mit seiner hübschen Begleitung aus der Bar hatten kommen sahen, bemerkte Lucius in seinem Liebesrausch nicht.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Es war nicht weit gewesen. Bereits zehn Minuten später zog Ginny Lucius durch ein kleines Türchen in den Richmond Park. Sie lächelte ihm über die Schulter zu und legte sich die Finger auf die Lippen. Um diese Zeit war der Park wie ausgestorben, so dass jeder ihrer Schritte zu hören war. Ginny legte sich einen Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen und zog Lucius weiter zu einer Lichtung im Wald. „Ich bin öfters hier", wisperte sie. „Da vorne am Bach sind oft Rehe zu sehen, die trinken und manchmal werden sie von Hirschen umgarnt." Der Mond schien malerisch auf das Wasser und in dem Moment, als sie ihn eng an sich zog, trat ein Hirsch majestätisch zwischen den Bäumen hervor und schien ihnen direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Lucius hatte für die Schönheit der Landschaft nur einen recht flüchtigen Blick. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der schönen Frau in seinen Armen, die sich eng an ihn presste. Selbst, als der Hirsch sie so unverwandt ansah, gönnte er ihm nur ein flüchtiges Aufsehen seiner grauen Augen. Sollte er ihnen doch beim Liebesspiel zusehen.

Lucius presste wieder leidenschaftlich seinen Mund auf Ginnys Lippen, seine Hände strichen über jeden wundervollen Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers. Längst schon hatte er ihr das Kleid über die Hüften gezogen und genüsslich knetete er ihren nackten Po. Als er sich jedoch nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand umsah, an den er sie pressen konnte, damit er endlich seinem Verlangen, sie zu vögeln, nachgehen konnte, stellten sich unvermittelt seine Nackenhaare auf. Jemand, außer dem Hirsch, war noch auf der Lichtung und dieser jemand verfolgte keineswegs nur die Absicht, zusehen zu wollen.

„Hallo Lucius!", ertönte eine belustigte Stimme.

Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich und verfluchte seine verdammte Unachtsamkeit. Die junge Hexe in seinen Armen hatte ihn so betört, dass er sämtliche Sicherheitsregeln, auf die er sonst so viel Wert legte, außer acht gelassen hatte. Krampfhaft überlebte er jetzt, wie er unauffällig an seinen Zauberstab kam und wie er Ginervra aus dieser vertrackten Situation her aushalten konnte. Es würde ganz unzweifelhaft Ärger geben, mächtigen Ärger, das spürte er.

Ginny merkte eher an Lucius' veränderter Körperspannung, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hielt ihn umklammert und war gerade dabei, ihm über den Rücken zu streichen. Sie sah ihn aus vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie leise und versuchte, ihm über die Schulter zu sehen. Doch das Einzige, was sie sah, war ein Meer von Bäumen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", entgegnete Lucius und zog als Erstes Ginnys Kleid wieder nach unten. „Hör zu Kleines, ich will, dass du in meine Innentasche greifst und mir den Zauberstab gibst und dann wirst du tun, was ich dir sage. Es ist wichtig, dass du auf mich hörst. Keine Extratouren." Er legte soviel Autorität in seine Stimme, wie möglich. Dies hier war kein Spiel. Die beiden Schatten, die sich vorsichtig aus dem Gewirr der Bäume lösten, kamen näher und sahen mehr als bedrohlich aus.

„Na,. Lucius. Musst du schon wieder deinen hochadeligen, verräterischen Schwanz in diese kleine Hure stecken?" Es erklang dieselbe spöttische Stimme von eben und an Ginny gewandt, schob sie schon die nächste Beleidigung nach. „Bist du nicht ein wenig zu jung für diesen alten Sack?"

Ginny schluckte. Wäre dies ihre erste Begegnung mit Todessern, so wäre sie mit Sicherheit völlig verschreckt gewesen, doch sie hatte genügend Erfahrung, um nicht hysterisch zu reagieren, sondern um ihre Angst vorerst herunterzuschlucken und die beiden Todesser fest anzusehen. Blitzschnell griff sie in Lucius' Innentasche und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Die Gestalten bemerkten es nicht, weil sie nur auf Lucius' Hände achteten, die noch immer Ginny fest umschlungen hielten.

Den Zauberstab an ihren Unterarm gepresst, drehte sich Ginny langsam um. Sie schluckte. Sie kannte die beiden Männer, kam aber nicht auf ihre Namen. Mit fester Stimme sagte sie: „Neidisch, weil er auch junge Frauen interessiert?" Unauffällig versuchte sie, Lucius den Stab zuzuschieben, während sie weiter redete. „Würdest wohl auch gern, oder? Aber du hast nicht seine Klasse." Sie wusste, sie provozierte den Sprecher, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie die beiden anders von Lucius' Zauberstab ablenken sollte. „Sieh mich an … Dann weißt du, was du nie haben wirst."

Lucius stöhnte innerlich. Sie provozierte die Männer und auch, wenn er in diesem Moment sehr stolz auf sie war, weil sie nicht klein bei gab, vor Angst schlotterte, sondern ihren Widersachern entschlossen entgegen trat, war dies keine gute Idee.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung schob Lucius sie hinter sich.

„Green, Abersmith! Was wollt ihr hier?" Seine Stimme war eisig. Er hatte die beiden Todesser, die anscheinend dem Arm des magischen Gesetztes entkommen waren, erkannt.

„Wir wollen dich, Verräter und wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, dann kommt deine Kleine auch dran. Vielleicht lassen wir dich ja solange am Leben, dass du zusehen kannst, wie wir ihren vorlauten Mund stopfen?" Einer der Männer fasste sich in vulgärer Weise an den Schritt, um klarzumachen, wie er die Bemerkung auf Ginny gemeint hatte. Lucius fasste den Zauberstab, den er verborgen hielt fester. Er war ein bisschen aus der Übung, was Zaubererduelle anbetraf. Trotzdem war er sicher, dass er gute Chancen gegen seine beiden Widersacher hatte. Sowohl Green, als auch Abersmith waren zweite oder gar dritte Garnitur gewesen, Fußvolk des dunklen Lords und gemäß ihrem Rang, waren auch ihre Fähigkeiten.

„Ich gebe euch genau eine Minute, in der Ihr euch überlegen könnt zu verschwinden. Danach jedoch werde ich euch gnadenlos bekämpfen." Lucius hatte nicht vor, diese beiden Männer jemals entkommen zu lassen, aber er musste Zeit gewinnen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wie tausend Bälle durch seinen Kopf. Er musste Ginny aus der Schusslinie bringen. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas geschah. Er murmelte. „Wenn ich sage 'jetzt' dann läufst du. Sieh nicht zurück. Lauf, egal was passiert."

Ginny trat näher zu ihm. „Ich werde dich hier nicht allein lassen", antwortete sie ebenso leise. „Ich weiß, dass du mich schützen willst, aber verlange nicht von mir, dass ich dich allein lasse." Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Ich verspreche dir, mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben und die Heldin spielen zu wollen. Aber ich werde nicht gehen." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe Angst, mein Liebster", gestand sie ihm. „Aber noch mehr hätte ich, wenn ich nichts tun kann. Ich mag nicht so gut sein wie du, aber ich habe sehr viel in der DA gelernt." Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, dass er mit dem Begriff „DA" wahrscheinlich nichts anfangen konnte, das Einzige, woran sie jetzt dachte, waren Harrys Worte und was dieser über das Duellieren gesagt hatte. „Zu zweit haben wir eine Chance, Luc."

„Ich habe Angst, mein Liebster", gestand sie ihm und klammerte sich Halt suchend an ihn, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass sie ihn nicht behindern würde, wenn er zaubern sollte.

Für die beiden Männer sah es so aus, als würde sie sich ängstlich an Lucius klammern, doch Ginny griff unauffällig in ihre Handtasche und holte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab heraus.

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. DA sagte ihm überhaupt nichts, außerdem war er überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden, dass sie ihm beistehen wollte. Gerade als er ihr noch einmal eindringlich klar machten wollte, dass sie gefälligst auf ihren hören sollte. Erhoben beide ehemaligen Todesser, wie auf Kommando ihre Zauberstäbe und nahmen seine absolute Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

„Du glaubst doch nicht Lucius Malfoy, dass du uns einschüchtern kannst. Du bist mit dem Mädchen im Schlepptau viel zu angreifbar, als das wir uns diese einmalige Chance entgegen lassen, dich für deine Untreue,dem dunklen Lord gegenüber zu bestrafen. Du wirst hier und jetzt sterben, Malfoy und somit ist der Tod des Dunklen Lords, der vor allen Dingen durch deinen Verrat besiegt werden konnte, gerächt."

Lucius seufzte theatralisch auf. „Nichts anderes habe ich von Euch Dummköpfen erwartet." Erhielt es für falsch noch länger mit den beiden irre geleiteten zu diskutieren. Aus dem Handgelenk heraus richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Todesser und sprach den ersten verheerenden Zauber.

„Impedimenta!"

Ginny schmiss ihre Handtasche ins Gebüsch und nahm die ihr beigebrachte Duellposition ein. „Nimm du den Rechten", rief sie Lucius zu und konzentrierte sich auf den Linken, der gleichzeitig der war, der vorhin die obszöne Geste gemacht hatte. Ginny lächelte und hob beide Arme. Das Kleid rutschte hoch genug, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie kein Höschen trug, aber nicht genug, damit er Genaueres sehen konnte. Ihre Rechnung ging auf - für einen Moment wirkte der Todesser irritiert. Sie nutzte ihre Chance und benutzte den Zauberspruch, der ihr als erstes einfiel. „Tarantallegra!" Befriedigt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Gegner wild zu tanzen anfing.

Lucius Gegner, Green, kam weder dazu einen Schutzschild aufzubauen, noch konnte er sich groß über die kompromisslose Entschlossenheit von Lucius' kleiner Gespielin wundern. Er krachte, frontal von dem Fluch getroffen, einige Meter weiter auf den Boden, rappelte sich jedoch gleich wieder hoch und brüllte aus Leibeskräften,den Stab in Richtung Malfoy gerichtet.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Der Fluch zischte haarscharf an dem Blonden vorbei, so dass einige seiner Haasträhnen, sich wie im Wind erhoben und nach hinten flogen.

Lucius beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny, Abersmith immer noch tanzen ließ und stellte fest, dass sie wohl derzeit keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Gegner hatte. So konzentrierte er sich auf Green, der jetzt wutentbrannt auf ihn zu gerannt kam und in schneller Folge einige Stupors in seine Richtung schickte, die er jedoch mühelos abwehren konnte. In Lucius machte sich die Erkenntnis breit, dass es den Anschein hatte, als kämen sie beide wohl doch mit heiler Haut aus diesem unangenehmen Zwischenfall heraus. Es schien nicht so, als ob ihre beiden Angreifer ihnen wahrhaft gefährlich werden könnten.

Er schickte seinerseits mehrere, eigentlich halbherzig gesprochene Flüche auf Green, die dieser jedoch ebenfalls abwehren konnte. Nebenbei gelang es Green seinen Kumpan von dem Tarantallegra zu befreien und ein äußerst wütender Todesser stürzte sich mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf die junge Frau.

Vereint griffen die beiden Männer Lucius und Ginny an und für eine Weile war die Luft erfüllt von dem Zischen gesprochener Flüche, dem Keuchen der ausweichenden oder reagierenden Zauberer und dem Funkensprühen fehlgeleiteter Zauber, die in Bäume und Sträucher krachten.

Immer wieder versuchte vor allen Dingen Lucius mit Schockzaubern die Männer außer Gefecht zu setzen, aber es schien, als ob die beiden dunklen Zauberer sich nun erst richtig warm gezaubert hatten und sie wehrten Malfoys Flüche immer wieder gekonnt ab. Noch wollte Voldemorts ehemalige rechte Hand auf das Einsetzen der Unverzeihlichen verzichten. Es war nach wie vor strafbar sie zu benutzen.

In dem Bestreben, Ginny zu beschützen, obwohl dies eigentlich gar nicht notwendig war, weil die junge Frau sehr gut mithalten konnte und mehr als einmal, während sie einen Fluch abwehrte, gleichzeitig auch angriff und ein gleichstarker Gegner für die Todesser zu sein schien, machte Lucius den Fehler sich nicht genug auf Green zu konzentrieren und damit eskalierte die Situation schlagartig.

Lucius konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr genau sagen, was eigentlich passiert war, was ihn dermaßen ablenkte,dass er kurzzeitig seine Deckung vernachlässigte. Vielleicht war es seine Angst und Sorge um das junge Mädchen, welches sich tapfer an seiner Seite schlug und wie eine Furie immer wieder furchtlos angriff und sich nicht einschüchtern ließ. Er fürchtete, sie würde vor lauter Enthusiasmus, ihm zu helfen, einen Fehler begehen. Wie schnell konnte sie trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Kompetenz verletzt oder gar getötet werden. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er für einen Sekundenbruchteil daran dachte, was geschehen konnte, wenn sie die Kraft zu kämpfen verließ oder sie nur einen einzigen Moment unaufmerksam war. Jedoch war er es, der im entscheidenden Moment unaufmerksam war und zu spät reagierte. Als Abersmith, den ersten unverzeihlichen Fluch in Form eines Crucio auf Ginny schleuderte, sie ihn aber rechtzeitig abwehren konnte, war Lucius dermaßen unaufmerksam, dass ihn der Sectumsepra von Green frontal erwischte.

Im ersten Moment fühlte er gar nichts. Er hatte keine Schmerzen und meinte, der Fluch hatte ihn wohl verfehlt. Er richtete hasserfüllt seinen Zauberstab auf Green und sprach, „Avada Kedavra!"

Green wollte zwar abwehren, tat dies aber viel zu spät und sackte in der nächsten Sekunde getroffen zusammen.

Lucius hingegen starrte entgeistert auf das Blut, welches sich in Windeseile auf dem Weiß seines Hemdes ausbreitete. Jetzt auf einmal fühlte er die brennenden Schmerzen. Ihm wurde übel und er fiel kraftlos auf seine Knie, sein Zauberstab entglitt seinen tauben Händen. Entgeistert starrte er immer noch auf das Blut auf seiner Brust. Seine Hände fuhren immer wieder darüber, so dass auch sie mittlerweile voller Blut waren. Er hörte die Flüche, die immer noch an ihm vorbei rauschten und das Schreien Ginnys nur noch aus weiter Ferne. Noch einmal hob er müde den Kopf, um seine Geliebte ein letztes Mal anzusehen. „Ginny...ich...", flüsterte er und wusste es war zu spät, ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand. Langsam kippte er zur Seite und blieb reglos liegen.

Green war tot. Schockiert starrte Ginny auf die Leiche des Todessers. Alles spielte sich wie in Zeitlupe ab, dabei dauerte die folgende Situation nur wenige Augenblicke an. Sie rannte auf Lucius zu und warf sich neben ihn. „Liebster?", schrie sie und rüttelte verzweifelt an ihm. „Lucius, verdammt, bleib wach. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du von mir gehst." Sie schluchzte und schrie auf. „Nein, nein, NEIN!"

Abersmith lachte. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Malfoy, ehemals die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, tot war. Dass es Green ebenso erwischt hatte, war ihm gleich. Wieder lachte er. „War wohl doch nicht so stark, dein Stecher, was?", höhnte Abersmith und sah Ginny begehrlich an. „Was für ein geiles Gefühl wird es sein, die kleine Schlampe von diesem Verräter zu ficken?" Er sah die junge Frau aufstehen und ihn zornig ansehen. „Ich werde es dir so richtig besorgen, Schlampe, und du wirst sehen, dass ich dir viel mehr bieten kann, als der alte Sack … Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich Angst vor dir habe?", höhnte er weiter, als er sah, dass Ginny den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

Irritiert kniff Abersmith die Augen zusammen. „Ein Patronus?" Er hatte noch nie zuvor einen gesehen. Todesser konnten keinen Patronus erzeugen. Er sah ein silbernes Pferd auftauchen, das geschwind im Wald verschwand. Wieder lachte er dreckig. „Dein Gaul hat Angst vor mir. Er hat mich nicht angegriffen. Zu blöd, Schlampe, ich bin kein Dementor."

Der Schockzauber traf ihn frontal und er wurde einige Meter zurückgeschleudert. „Na warte", knurrte er und zielte seinerseits auf die kleine Hexe, die ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. „Du hast meine Liebe ermordet", hörte Abersmith sie flüstern. „Du hast ihn getötet." Er grinste. „Ja, endlich hat einer kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht und ihn für seinen Verrat bestraft … Schade, dass er nicht mehr miterleben wird, wie ich seiner kleinen Hure den Arsch aufficke."

„Avada Kedavra!"

Abersmith sackte zusammen und starrte die kleine Hexe ungläubig an. Er hatte beim Endkampf gesehen, wie die Mutter der Kleinen kurzen Prozess mit Bellatrix Lestrange gemacht hatte, aber er hatte nie und nimmer geglaubt, dass diese so unschuldig wirkende Person dazu fähig war, diesen mächtigen Zauber zu sprechen. Das Letzte, was er vor seinem Tod fühlte, war der unbändige Hass Ginnys, der ihm entgegenschlug.

Die junge Hexe interessierte sich nicht mehr dafür. Sobald sie sah, dass Abersmith getroffen worden war, eilte sie zurück zu Lucius und sank neben ihm auf den Boden. „Luc", wimmerte sie und zog seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss. Sie strich ihm die blutverschmierten Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Luc, bleib bei mir … Bitte." Panisch sah sie, dass noch mehr Blut aus den Wunden heraus strömte. Verzweifelt presste sie ihre Hand auf sein Hemd, doch die Blutung ließ sich nicht stoppen. Sie fühlte, wie sein Atem schwächer wurde. „Lass mich nicht allein …"

„Miss Weasley!" Ginnys Kopf ruckte hoch und sah Snape auf sich zu rennen. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Ihr Patronus hatte den Professor erreicht und ihn direkt zu ihr gebracht. In Gedanken verlieh sie Dumbledore posthum einen Orden, weil dieser den Patronus so modifiziert hatte, dass es machbar war, Leute mit ihm hin und her zu transportieren. „Lucius … Sectumsempra … Er stirbt", schrie sie unkontrolliert auf.

Snape hatte die Situation sofort erfasst und vergeudete keine Sekunde, in der er überflüssige Fragen stellte. Er kniete sich neben den Freund und begann, etwas zu murmeln, das in Ginnys Ohren wie ein Lied klang, wobei er mit seinem Zauberstab über die tiefen Wunden des Verletzten strich. Sie verstand den Singsang nicht, doch es war ihr auch egal – solange es dem Blonden half. Zärtlich sah sie auf ihn herab und nahm seine leblose Hand in ihre, nur um immer und immer wieder über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. „Komm schon, Luc. Komm zu mir zurück." Hoffnungsvoll sah sie, wie sich die Wunden zu schließen begannen. „Ja, genau so", lächelte sie glücklich und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die kalten Lippen zu geben. „Ich liebe dich …"

Snape zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Können Sie mir das erklären, Miss Weasley?" Ginny wusste, er meinte nicht nur den schwer verletzten Lucius, sondern auch die Leichen der Männer. Sie schluckte. „Bitte, Sir, können wir ihn erst nach Malfoy Manor bringen?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Er muss nach Hogwarts in die Krankenstation …" Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Warum? Können wir ihn nicht ins Manor bringen?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Er braucht Diptam. Dann können wir eine Narbenbildung vermeiden." Ginny nickte.

Der Tränkemeister hatte ihr versichert, dass Lucius den Angriff überleben würde. Leider hatte er nicht dafür garantieren können, dass keine Narben zurückblieben, aber Ginny war zu froh, ihn nicht zu verlieren, dass ihr das egal war. Sie lächelte, als sie Lucius' Hand in ihre nahm und diese streichelte.

Professor Snape hatte ihr einen Umhang gegeben, so dass sie nicht mehr in diesem aufreizenden Kleid herumlaufen musste. Dann hatte sie ihm bei einer Tasse Tee erzählen müssen, was passiert war. Anfangs war sie noch scheu gewesen, hatte sie den Professor immer als besonders unfreundlich und furchteinflößend erlebt. Aber diesmal war er – wenn auch nicht unbedingt freundlich, dennoch verhältnismäßig nett gewesen. Er hatte sie gelobt, da Lucius ohne ihr beherztes Eingreifen gestorben wäre. Es war der kleinen Hexe unangenehm, hatte sie doch nicht nachgedacht, sondern einfach nur gehandelt.

Außerdem hatte Professor Snape ihr auch bei dem unweigerlich folgenden Gespräch mit dem Minister zur Seite gestanden. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, warum er das tat und er hatte nur gelächelt. „Weil Lucius mein Freund ist." Dieser einfache Satz hatte soviel ausgesagt und Ginny war dankbar für diese Freundschaft gewesen. Sie hatte dem Minister erzählt, dass Lucius sie schützen wollte und daher nicht mehr auf den schwarzmagischen Fluch hatte reagieren können. Die Todesser hatten damit geprahlt, was zu tun sie beabsichtigten, so dass sie, Ginny, die beiden Todesflüche in Notwehr gesprochen hatte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt kannte die rothaarige Hexe und glaubte ihr. Er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, was passiert war. „Du weißt, dass ich dich dafür werde bestrafen müssen?", hatte er sanft gefragt und Ginny hatte genickt. „Du hast keine strenge Strafe zu befürchten. Du hast in Notwehr gehandelt. Dennoch sind die Unverzeihlichen Flüche unverzeihlich … Aber ich werde mich für dich einsetzen."

Nun saß sie also wieder an Lucius' Bett und wartete darauf, dass er wieder erwachen würde. Müdigkeit übermannte sie, so dass Ginny sich schließlich zu ihm stahl, den Arm vorsichtig um seine Hüfte schlang und sich eng an ihn kuschelte. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Lucius Verstand verarbeitete, während er sich schlafend von seinen schweren Verletzungen erholte, den vorausgegangen Kampf. Er schlüpfte in die Gestalt des Hirsches, der sie anfangs aus dunklen, großen Augen beobachtete hatte, wie Green seine Ginny attackierte und sie fast mühelos diverse, schnell gesprochene Flüche abwehrte. Rote und goldene Funken zerstoben an dem Schild, den sie schützend vor sich aufgebaut hatte. Alles lief in Zeitlupe ab und völlig lautlos. Er bewunderte aus der Ferne die Geschmeidigkeit, wie Ginny immer wieder gekonnt den ausgestoßenen Flüchen auswich. Sie war so schnell, dass er teilweise den gesprochenen Flüchen nicht mehr folgen konnte. Es schien, als sei sie dem angreifenden Todesser überlegen und stolz reckte er sein Geweih in die Höhe. Ja, das war sein Mädchen! Doch dann sah er etwas, dass ihn vor Schreck mit den Hufen in den weichen Schlamm des Waldsees einknicken ließ. Abersmith, der zweite Mann, gegen den er gekämpft hatte und der jetzt, da Lucius nicht da war, sondern nur in Gestalt eines Tieres das Geschehen beobachtete, freie Hand hatte, pirschte sich von hinten heran. Langsam und genüsslich hob der Mann seinen Zauberstab. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und obwohl Lucius die Worte nicht hören konnte, die gesprochen wurden, wusste er, dass es der Todesfluch war. Lucius wollte rufen, er wollte sie warnen, zu ihr eilen...jedoch seine Hufe, waren fest im Schlamm stecken geblieben und einen Mund zum Sprechen hatte ein Hirsch nun mal nicht. Lucius war dazu verdammt zuzusehen, wie sein ehemaliger Gefolgsmann seine derzeitige Liebe hinterrücks feige ermordete. Ein grüner Strahl verließ den Stab und traf Ginnys ungedeckten Rücken. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit aufzuschreien. Völlig lautlos mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck fiel sie auf das weiche Gras, welches ihren Aufprall dämpfte, so dass dieser auch nicht zu hören war.

„NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", schrie Malfoy aus Leibeskräften und fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Er spürte sofort den weichen Körper neben sich, der sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. Warme, sanfte Hände streichelten über sein schweißnasses Gesicht und wischten ihm die blonden Strähnen aus der Stirn. Worte wurden leise und beruhigend in sein Ohr gemurmelt und obwohl er weit davon entfernt war, den Sinn zu verstehen, wusste er, dass sie es war, die bei ihm war. Sie war nicht tot. Lediglich in seinen Träumen hatte er sie sterben gesehen. Seine noch schweren Augenlieder hoben sich etwas. Er blinzelte in das grelle Licht einer Neonlampe und das erste, was er klar erkennen konnte, war ein , vom Schlaf etwas gerötetes, hübsches Gesicht, umrahmt von wilden roten Locken, welches sich über ihn beugte und ihn beruhigend anlächelte. „Ginny, ich hab dich sterben gesehen.", stammelte der Mann, der in diesem Moment so gar nicht dem Lucius Malfoy glich,den man gemeinhin, als harten, arroganten, berechnenden Bastard kannte. Seine Hand schloß sich hart um die Hand der jungen Frau, als könnte sie ihm weglaufen. Allein durch diesen Griff versicherte er sich, dass sie nicht ebenfalls ein Traum war, dass sie real und bei ihm war. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, als suchte er nach Worten. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust, dass er meinte, sie könne es hören. Unverwandt sah er sie an und brachte doch die entscheidenden Worte nicht über die Lippen.

„Ich bin bei dir, Liebster", flüsterte Ginny und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich lebe und bleibe bei dir, bis du wieder gesund bist. Versprochen." Dank Professor Snapes Hilfe war nur eine Narbe auf seiner Brust zurückgeblieben und Lucius wieder hergestellt. In Momenten wie diesen, wollte sie Magie nicht mehr missen und war froh, hatte sie Lucius doch gerettet. Der Blonde war lediglich etwas schwach, wie Professor Snape vorausgesagt hatte. „Ich bleibe bei dir, wenn du es willst", flüsterte sie erneut. „Die Männer sind tot. Sie werden uns nicht mehr gefährlich werden können." Die kleine Hexe kuschelte sich an den geliebten Mann und genoss seinen festen Körper an ihrem zu spüren.

Lucius schloß für einen Moment von einer Fülle an undefinierbaren Gefühlen getroffen, die Augen. Er sollte ihr sagen, was er für sie empfand, ganz tief drin in seinem ansonsten eher distanzierten Herzen, aber er tat sich nach wie vor schwer, auch wenn sie es durch ihre Art mit ihm zu reden so leicht für ihn machte. Aus jeder Geste, jedem Blick, jeder Berührung und jedem Wort, sprach ihre bedingungslose Zuneigung zu ihm und er hatte das Gefühl, ihr sagen zu müssen, dass er diese reinen, bedingungslosen Gefühle für ihn gar nicht verdient hatte. Er hatte sie in einen Vertrag getrieben, der nicht annähernd dem entsprach, was sie mittlerweile wirklich miteinander teilten und er verfluchte sich, dass er einfach nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte, ihr zu sagen, wieviel sie ihm tatsächlich mittlerweile bedeutete. Stattdessen drückte er sie stumm fest an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und murmelte,"Ich will nach Hause, Ginny. Würdest du mich nach Malfoy Manor begleiten?"

Ginny sah ihn überrascht an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie so genannt hatte, nicht – wie sonst – Ginevra. Sie lächelte und nickte. „Ich werde dich hier rausschmuggeln", versprach sie kichernd und suchte ihm auf Muggelart die Kleider zusammen.

Gerade, als sie sich aus der Krankenstation schleichen wollte, trafen sie auf Snape, der sie nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kritisch musterte. Als er Lucius mit einem prüfenden Blick bedacht hatte, nickte er und trat zur Seite. „Sie werden vom Minister hören und ich werde noch einmal die Aussage machen, wie ich es bereits getan habe", sagte er knapp und verschwand grußlos. Ginny grinste. „Danke, Professor Snape", flüsterte sie und bugsierte Lucius vorsichtig aus dem Schloss, das sie noch immer wie ihre Westentasche kannte. Sie vermutete, dass der Professor ihnen heimlich den Weg frei machte, denn sie trafen unterwegs keine Menschenseele an, so dass sie ungesehen nach Malfoy Manor apparieren konnten.

Dort ging sie mit Lucius in einen der Salons und sah ihn besorgt an. „Geht's dir gut? Kann ich etwas für dich tun? Möchtest du was trinken?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte verlegen auf den Boden. „Ich klinge schon ganz wie meine Mum. Dabei will ich dich nicht bemuttern … Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich."

Lucius hatte sich ein wenig erschöpft auf das Chaiselonge niedergelassen, welches flankiert von zwei ausladenden Sesseln und einem niedrigen, weißen Marmortisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Er war etwas erschöpft von dem Fußmarsch zur Appariergrenze, aber das war auch alles. Er wollte nichts zu essen oder trinken, er wollte lediglich sie. Lächelnd breitete er seine Arme ein wenig aus und forderte Ginny auf, „Komm her, Kleines. Setz dich zu mir." Als sie glücklich lächelnd neben ihn glitt, zog er sie dicht an sich heran und genoss es unendlich, dass sie sich so vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich bin okay. Unkraut vergeht nicht, weisst du?" Sanft strich er ihr mit seiner Hand über die rote Mähne. „Du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, ob du mit mir zusammen bleiben willst. Ich bin nicht gut für dich. Meine Vergangenheit hat mich wieder eingeholt und ich habe diesmal auch dich in Gefahr gebracht. Wer weiß, wie oft so etwas noch passieren könnte und mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass du nun auch zur Zielscheibe eventueller Angriffe werden könntest." Er musste der Fairness halber versuchen sie zu warnen oder von sich wegzustoßen, auch wenn er im Grunde seines Herzens dies überhaupt nicht wollte. Nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben, wollte er selbstlos sein.

Ginny richtete sich auf und sah ihn mit großen, grünen Augen an. „Wir haben ihn beide überlebt, Luc … Und wir werden auch die Zukunft gemeinsam überleben", flüsterte sie

„Ich weiß, was du gewesen bist. Aber ich habe mich in den Lucius Malfoy verliebt, der mich nicht hatte schlagen können, als er es wollte. In den, der bei mir geblieben ist, anstatt zu gehen und mich allein zu lassen. In den, der mich beschützen wollte." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe Harry für dich verlassen. Ich habe deinetwegen Stress mit meiner Mum und gelte bei meinen Brüdern als vollkommen gestört." Sanft stupste sie ihn an. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich den Stress umsonst hatte haben wollen?" Ihre Locken flogen um ihr Gesicht, als sie kräftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Du, Lucius Malfoy, wirst mich so schnell nicht wieder los – außer, du verlangst es."

„Ich kann es nicht, Ginny. So sehr ich mir auch sage, dass es unvernünftig ist, angesichts der letzten Ereignisse. Ich werde immer irgendwie im Zentrum von Neid und Missgunst sein, im letzte Falle sogar von Hass und unversöhnlicher Vergeltung. Selbst deine Brüder hatten es auf dilettantische Weise auf mich abgesehen und trotzdem kann ich dich nicht wegschicken, ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst." Lucius Stimme wurde leiser. Es hatte den Anschein, als schämte er sich für das Eingestehen dieses Herzenswunsches. Wortlos presste er Ginny an sich und flüsterte, als ob es nicht einmal der Ohrensessel neben ihnen hören sollte. „Ich brauche dich, du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr..."

Ginny lag zitternd in seinen Armen und barg ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. Nie hatte sie geglaubt, dass er einmal derartiges zu ihr sagen würde. Es war mehr, als sie sich je erhofft hätte. Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und sie sah auf, ihm seinen Kopf zu sich zu ziehen und ihn zärtlich zu küssen. „Und ich brauche dich", flüsterte sie ebenso leise zurück. „Daher kann ich gar nicht gehen."

„Dann bleib, mon ceur, bleib bei mir." Seine Lippen suchten ihre. Sanft küsste er sie. Schmeckte sie und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Langsam erforschte er mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund, als sie ihn einladend öffnete. Er wollte sie einfach spüren, er genoß ihre Hingabe und versank in ihren Armen für einige Minuten in einer anderen Welt.

Sie lächelte ihn an und zog sich sanft zurück, wollte sie ihm doch nicht wehtun. „Willst du schlafen?", fragte sie und streichelte über seine Brust – genau da, wo die Narbe zurückbleiben würde.

„Unter anderem...", antwortete Lucius kryptisch und lächelte sie an. „Ich würde dich ja gerne in mein Schlafzimmer tragen, aber ich fürchte, dazu bin ich nun doch etwas angeschlagen. Wenn Mylady mir aber auf ihren entzückenden Füßen folgen würde, so könnten wir uns zur Nachtruhe begeben.", fügte er charmant hinzu und zog sie mit sich hoch.

Ginny kicherte und stand ebenfalls auf. Schüchtern schob sie ihre Hand in seine und blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich folge Euch, Mylord, wo immer Ihr hingeht."

„Dann kommt mit mir.", erwiderte der adelige Malfoy und zog sie durch die Tür, über mehrere Treppen und lange Flure, bis sie endlich vor einer Tür ankamen, die sich in nichts, von den anderen auf diesem Gang unterschied. Auf Muggelart öffnete er galant und winkte, dass sie vor ihm eintreten sollte. „Bitte, Mylady,das malfoyische Schlafzimmer." Zügig folgte er ihr und knöpfte im Gehen sein Hemd auf. Über die Schulter gewandt bemerkte er beiläufig. „Ich schlafe üblicherweise nackt, falls du es nicht genauso hältst, könnte ich dir eines meiner fast unbenutzten Pyjamaoberteile ausborgen und im übrigen da...", er zeigte auf eine Tür gegenüber,"... ist das Bad, falls du dir noch die Zähne putzen wolltest. Zahnbürsten sind im Überfluss vorhanden. Narzissa hat immer vorgesorgt, sie war, was das betrifft immer recht penibel."

Ginny salutierte spielerisch. „Wenn du hast, nehme ich gern ein lila weiß gestreiftes Oberteil", sagte sie gespielt ernst und flitzte ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Sie war aufgeregt. Heute sollte sie also das erste Mal bei ihm übernachten. Eigentlich eine völlig normale Sache, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich besonders an. Sie grinste beim Putzen und kicherte, als sie sich dabei erwischte, wie sie summte und leicht tanzte. War das ein Anzeichen von Verliebtheit?

„Lila-weiß gestreift...was denkt sie denn von mir.", grummelte Lucius und wandte sich schon halb nackt zu einem, der in die Wände eingelassenen Schränke und tippte kurz mit dem Zauberstab an eine Tür,diese öffnete sich magisch und entblößte eine Unmenge von Schubfächern. Nachdem Lucius ebenfalls auf magische Weise mindestens 10 davon aufgezogen hatte und unverrichteter Dinge wieder schloß, hatte er endlich die richtige, mit den Schlafanzügen gefunden. Schließlich schlief er schon seit Jahren unbekleidet und hatte vergessen, wo sich seine Nachtbekleidung überhaupt befand. Nach kurzem Suchen entschied er sich für ein Kleidungsstück aus reinster chinesischer Seide. Es war tiefrot und schimmerte je nach Lichteinfall in den verschiedensten Rottönen, die schon mal ins Schwarze ab glitten. „Genau das richtige für ein Gryffindorgirl.", bemerkte er und ließ den Pyjama auf die andere Betthälfte schweben. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Hose, samt Unterhose und schlüpfte ins Bett. Die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, wartete er darauf, dass Ginny das Bad verließ.

Ungläubig starrte Ginny auf das Stück Seide. Dann kicherte sie – mal wieder –, nahm es und zog sich in eine Ecke zurück, um das Oberteil anzuziehen, das ihr fast bis zu den Knien ging. Schnell kam sie zurück und schlüpfte neben den geliebten Mann unter das Lacken. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Eigentlich war das ja nur ein Scherz, ich mag es, nackt zu schlafen. Aber das Ding ist so schön, da konnte ich einfach nicht nein sagen."

Lucius grinste, „Wieso nur, habe ich mir das gedacht und trotzdem steht es dir wirklich großartig, besser als mir, jedenfalls", fügte er eitel an und erinnerte sich daran, genau diesen Pyjama von seiner Schwiegermutter vor ewigen Zeiten zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen zu haben, die sich diebisch gefreut hatte, als sie sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, als er es auspackte. Wenn sie jetzt sehen könnte, wer in diesem wunderbaren Teil steckte, würde sie wahrscheinlich in ihrem Grab rotieren. Er mochte es, als Ginny sich an ihn schmiegte, wie die weiche, glatte Seide sich an seiner nackten Haut rieb und trotzdem er immer noch die Heilbehandlung in seinen Knochen spürte, regte sich ein leises Verlangen in seinen Lenden.

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen", murmelte Ginny, die sehr wohl spürte, dass Lucius nicht nur schlafen im Sinne hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich hab es über die Aufregung hin ganz vergessen." Sie machte einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Fred und George hatten damals was in den Whisky gemischt, den du ursprünglich trinken solltest. Sie wollten dich vor Allen bloßstellen." Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Aber ich bin froh, dass sie es getan haben … Ansonsten hätte ich dich niemals kennen gelernt." Sie zog den Kopf ein und wartete auf das Donnerwetter. Aber sie hatte es ihm sagen müssen, nicht, dass er ihr ihr Wissen einmal vorwerfen würde.

„Ich weiß es längst, mein Herzblatt.", schnurrte Lucius und seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken und die Arme. „Es gelingt selten Jemandem, einen Lucius Malfoy zu hintergehen und tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, aber deine Brüder haben nicht das Format mich wirklich dauerhaft hinter das Licht zu führen. Ich bin misstrauisch geworden, weil du dich so komisch verhieltest. Ich habe ohne dass du es gemerkt hast damals in dem Hotelzimmer, ein Haar von deiner Bluse genommen und es später von Severus untersuchen lassen und er bestätigte mir meine Vermutung. Ich hoffe, Du bist jetzt nicht böse auf mich, weil ich dich, bzw. dein Haar missbraucht habe?"

Misstrauen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Sind das wirklich noch meine Brüder, bei denen ich lebe? Es fehlt ihnen nichts? Kein Arm, kein Bein, kein Stück ihres besten Stücks?"

„Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich zugeben, dass ich es unter meiner Würde ansah, irgendwelche Sanktionen gegen sie zu verhängen, wegen eines Dumme-Jungen-Streiches und ich tat es auch auf Rücksicht auf dich", setzte er etwas leiser hinzu. „Außerdem gefiel mir der Gedanke,dass sie den Eindruck gewinnen mussten, dass mir selbst dieser Cocktail nicht wirklich was anhaben konnte." Er lachte leise und genoss ihren zierlichen, warmen Körper an seinem. Verlangend und fast unabsichtlich rieb sich sein Unterkörper an ihr.

Sie bemerkte nur allzu deutlich, dass sich bei Lucius noch etwas ganz anderes regte, als Mitgefühl. Hungrig sah sie ihn an und schlang ein Bein um seinen Oberschenkel. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich kaum die Hände von dir lassen kann?", schnurrte sie und küsste ihn auf den Hals. „. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es machst, aber du machst mich ständig … geil" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch gieriger. „Schlaf mit mir", bat sie leise.

„Eigentlich könnte ich das Gleiche von Dir behaupten, mein Blume.", hauchte ihr Lucius ins Ohr und biss leicht in ihren Hals. Es war lange her, dass er eine Frau so sehr wollte, wie den jüngsten Weasley Sproß. Sanft drückte er sie in die Kissen und machte sich an den Knöpfen des Pyjamas zu schaffen. „Lass dich von mir verwöhnen, genieße es und lass dich fallen.", schnurrte er fast und begann eine Reihe kleiner Küsse auf ihren freigelegten Busen zu setzen. Mit Vergnügen sah er, wie ihre kleinen dunklen Brustwarzen sich verhärteten und sich ihm entgegenstreckten. Er nahm eine davon in den Mund und saugte daran.

Seine Zunge um ihre Knospe brachte sie um den Verstand. Wie konnte es möglich sein, dass er sie mit einem Blick, einer Geste oder so einer im Grunde einfachen Berührung, derartig erregen konnte? Ginny musste kurz an Harry denken, mit dem der Sex zwar Spaß gemacht hatte, aber der nie eine solche Leidenschaft in ihr hatte hervorrufen können. Sie stöhnte auf und kam sich schamlos vor, als sie ihre Schenkel verlangend für ihn spreizte und sich ihm entgegen bog. Aber er schien sie deswegen nicht zu verurteilen, im Gegenteil, der Blonde schien es zu genießen. Sie warf ihren Kopf hin und her und krallte sich mit ihren Händen ins Laken.

Er war immer wieder überrascht, wie leidenschaftlich sie allein auf die Liebkosung ihrer Brustwarzen reagierte, doch er hatte ein anderes Ziel vor Augen, welches er jetzt anpeilte. Mit einem leichten Plopp entließ er,die eben verwöhnte Brustwarze aus seinem Mund, leckte noch einmal kurz darüber und rutschte an ihrem schlanken, festen Körper weiter nach unten. Er küsste ihren festen Bauch, ließ seine Zunge prüfend in ihren Bauchnabel eintauchen und registrierte glucksend, wie sie erschauerte. Er freute sich schon auf ihre Reaktionen, wenn er ihren intimsten Bereich verwöhnen würde. Wahrscheinlich musste er sie an Bett binden, damit sie sich nicht vor lauter Geilheit unter ihm hervor wand und aus dem Bett fiel.

Sie wusste was er vorhatte. Ginny stöhnte auf und lobte sich in Gedanken, weil sie daran gedacht hatte, sich auch heute zu rasieren. „Oh, bei Merlins dicken Eiern", keuchte sie auf und ertastete seinen Kopf, um ihn fordernd herunterzudrücken. Sie wusste, er konnte sie zum Höhepunkt lecken

Lucius ließ kurz von ihrem entzückenden Bauchnabel ab und sah sie gespielt strafend an. „Was ist denn dass für eine deftige Sprache, mein Herz." Und einer Eingebung folgend, fragte er sie spitzbübisch. „Gefällt Dir eigentlich was ich tue, soll ich aufhören? Sag mir, was ich machen soll, Ginny.", forderte er sie heißer auf. Seine Hände strichen leicht über ihre rasierte Scham, ohne allerdings die relevanten Dinge dort zu berühren.

„Beschwer dich bei meinen Brüdern", presste sie heraus und spreizte ihre Beine noch ein Stückchen weiter. „Ich will dich spüren", bettelte sie. „Leck mich, bitte. Fick mich – irgendwas, aber tu was." Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie versuchte ihre Sinne zusammenzuhalten. „Bitte, Lucius, leck mich."

Lächelnd und ohne Erwiderung senkte Lucius seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine,während er seinen Unterkörper hart auf das Bett presste. Er wollte sich nicht selbst berühren, während er sie verwöhnte. Dies kam ihm in höchsten Maße falsch vor. Er leckte einmal durch ihre gesamte feuchte Spalte und nahm so ihre Feuchtigkeit auf. Sie schmeckte einfach köstlich. Geil und stöhnend vergrub er seinen Mund, wie im Rausch zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er reizte mit seiner Zunge das empfindliche Fleisch, knapperte an ihren Lippen und saugte schließlich an ihrem Kitzler. Immer mehr bewegte sie sich, kam ihm mit ihrem Becken ruckartig entgegen und ihre Hände pressten ihn geradezu an den Ort, an dem sie ihn dringend wünschte. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge um das zarte Fleisch kreisen und als ob das als Anreiz noch nicht ausreichte, versenkte er sie schließlich in ihrer warmen Feuchte. Ruckartig begann er sie mit seiner Zunge zu ficken und er genoss es unendlich, das sie unkontrolliert zuckte und er spürte bereits, dass sich ihre Muskeln zusammen zuziehen begannen. Immer wieder nahm er ihre salzig-herbe Flüssigkeit in sich auf, wie ein Geschenk, welches sie ihm im Überfluss gab. Langsam aber stetig steigerte er die Geschwindigkeit seiner Zunge. Immer wieder wirbelte er über ihren sensibelsten Punkt, der sich als harter Knubbel vom Körper abhob, als er merkte, dass sich ein Orgasmus anbahnte saugte er ihren Kitzler noch einmal und wirbelte gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge darum. Ihr Schreien klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren und er ließ erst von ihr ab, als sie laut keuchend nach Atem rang und wieder ruhiger unter ihm lag.

Ginny brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sie zwar verwöhnt hatte, aber selbst nicht erlöst worden war. Sie lächelte und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Du …" Ginny küsste ihn. „… bist …" Sie leckte ihm ihren eigenen Geschmack von den Lippen. „… unglaublich …" Ihre Augen leuchteten glücklich, als sie ihn ansah. „Und nun … lass mich dir ein wenig zurückzugeben versuchen."


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Diesmal drückte sie ihn in die Kissen und legte sich halb auf ihn. Sie rieb ihre nasse Spalte an seinem Bauch, seiner Erektion und schob sich küssend nach unten. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich lange verwöhnen, aber konnte sich nicht beherrschen und drang gleich zu seiner Erektion vor. Noch einmal sah sie ihm tief und liebevoll in die Augen, bevor sie seinen harten Schwanz in den Mund nahm und zu saugen begann.

„Ginny? Würdest du etwas für mich tun?" Während sich die junge Rothaarige wirklich Mühe gab und er kaum noch geradeaus denken konnte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie das wirklich schon fragen wollte, bzw. tun lassen konnte. Manche Frauen würden es niemals tun, egal wie lange sie mit ihrem Partner zusammen waren. Aber seine Geilheit war so übermächtig, dass er alle guten Vorsätze über Bord warf. Er frage sie zumindest, manche Männer ließen ihren Frauen nicht die geringste Wahl. „Kannst du...ich meine...würdest du es schlucken?"

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn überrascht an. Natürlich wusste sie, dass die meisten Männer darauf standen, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er – der ehemalige Todesser – sie regelrecht schüchtern darum bitten würde, ihn in ihrem Mund kommen zu lassen. Sie selbst war neugierig und natürlich war auch ein leichtes Ekelgefühl da, aber sie hatte schon öfters Frauen darüber sprechen hören – in einer Kneipe bekam man allerhand mit – und wäre es wirklich abartig, dann hätten diese Frauen wohl kaum Spaß daran.

Sie lächelte. „Genieße … mein Herz." Als er sie so genannt hatte, hatte ihr Herz einen riesigen Hüpfer gemacht. Die kleine Hexe spürte, dass sie ihm wichtiger war, als er sie bei ihrem Deal noch hatte glauben machen wollen.

Wieder dachte sie nach und kniete sich dann hin. Sie hörte sein enttäuschtes Aufseufzen, wahrscheinlich glaubte er, sie würde ihm diese Bitte nicht erfüllen wollen. Doch sie veränderte ihre Position, so dass sie bequemer lag und ihn besser hingebungsvoll verwöhnen konnte. Dass er zusätzlich – wenn er wollte – ihre Scham streicheln konnte, weil sie sich neben ihn gelegt hatte, reizte sie zusätzlich und sie hoffte, er würde es tun.

Ihre Brüste drückten sich auf seine Oberschenkel und sie schob spontan ihr Bein über seine Brust. Nun konnte er nicht nur ihre Scham streicheln, sondern sie sehen. Ginny kam sich schrecklich frivol vor, aber sein begehrliches Knurren zeigte ihr, dass er scheinbar nichts dagegen hatte. Insgeheim genoss sie es, in Lucius einen Gefährten gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie ihre Fantasien hemmungslos ausleben konnte.

Mit ihrer Zunge umspielte sie seinen pulsierenden Schaft und reckte den Arm, um seine Hoden umspielen zu können. Sie knetete sie, drückte sie sanft und zog noch viel zärtlicher an ihnen. Auch wenn sie ihn aus dieser Position nicht wirklich so tief in sich aufnehmen konnte, wie sie gern würde, so schien es doch zu reichen, um Lucius zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Hingebungsvoll sog und knabberte sie und genoss sein erregtes Grollen. Als sie seine Finger an ihrer Möse spürte, wie sie sie erst streichelten und dann mit zwei Fingern in sie eintauchte, stöhnte sie hemmungslos auf.

Lucius zuckte zusammen und schrie vor Lust auf. Ihr Stöhnen hatte eine ganz besondere Vibration an seinem Schwanz ausgelöst, die ihn fast zum Spritzen brachte. „Ginny", hörte sie ihn keuchen, „ich komm' gleich." Die Hexe löste sich kurz von ihm. „Ich will dich schmecken, mein Liebster …"

Laut aufstöhnend presste Lucius seinen Kopf in das Kissen und schloß die Augen. Er spürte ihr Zunge, die ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte und konzentrierte sich, um das Empfinden, welches sie in ihm auslöste noch mehr herauszuzögern. Leider gelang ihm dies sehr schlecht, weil er, nachdem Ginny ihn besonders tief in sich aufnahm, sämtliche Beherrschung verlor. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und abwechselnd herzzerreißend stöhnend und keuchend ergoß er sich in ihrem Mund.

Es war ungewohnt – nicht so eklig, wie sie von einigen anderen gehört hatte, aber es war trotzdem ungewohnt. Obwohl Ginny gewusst hatte, was passieren würde, so war sie dennoch überrascht, als sie das salzige Sperma tatsächlich schmeckte. Er pumpte es ihr in mehreren heißen Schüben in den Mund und Ginny schluckte es reflexartig. Nein, es war nicht wirklich eklig, denn es gehörte zu ihm. Ginny ließ seinen Schwanz nicht aus ihrem Mund heraus gleiten und hörte auch nicht auf, seine zuckenden Hoden weiter zu streicheln. Sie würde sein Sperma nicht jedes Mal schlucken wollen, aber sie würde es wieder tun – wenn er wollte.

Atemlos zog er sie ein wenig umständlich, da sie ja verkehrt herum auf ihm lag zu sich, fasste ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und küsste sie. Sie schmeckte nach ihm und obwohl er diesen salzigen Geschmack nicht wirklich mochte, wollte er ihr zeigen, wieviel es ihm bedeutete, dass sie ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllte. „Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und zog sie fest in seine Arme. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten ewig so in diesem Bett bleiben, dann und wann würden wir was essen oder trinken, uns lieben und schlafen, wenn wir zu müde sind." Er seufzte. „Leider wird uns das tägliche Leben nur allzuschnell wieder einholen."Nachdenklich musterte er sie. „Was hat Severus eigentlich damit gemeint, dass sich der Minister melden wird? Ich nehme an, es geht um den Kampf? Ich werde auch noch aussagen müssen..." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und unwillkürlich drückte er Ginnys nackten Körper noch enger an sich. Er hatte einen Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen, darauf stand Askaban und er wusste im Moment noch nicht wirklich, wie er sich da wieder rauswinden sollte.

Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie konnte absolut nicht einschätzen, wie er das Folgende aufnehmen würde. „Ich …", begann sie und fuhr ihm scheu mit dem Finger über die Narbe auf seiner Brust. „Sie haben die Leichen natürlich gefunden", begann sie wieder. „Und sie haben gefragt, was passiert ist. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass du mich schützen wolltest und daher dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht hattest, um mich zu retten. Ich hätte mir in dem Moment nicht zu helfen gewusst. Denn ich wäre alleine nicht mächtig genug, es mit zwei Todessern aufzunehmen. Ich habe erzählt, was die Männer mit mir tun wollten und erwähnt, dass ich die beiden Todesflüche gesprochen habe. Es ginge so schnell und die Männer hätten es mir nicht zugetraut, so dass ich sie überraschen konnte. Ich habe von meiner Mum erzählt, wie sie Bellatrix Lestrange umgebracht hatte und dass ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen habe. Mr. Shacklebolt hat mir gesagt, dass ich zwar eine Bestrafung zu erwarten habe, er sich aber für mich einsetzen würde. Weil ich in Notwehr gehandelt habe." Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. „Ich habe Professor Snape mittels eines Patronus gerufen und er hat ausgesagt, dass er gerade aufgetaucht war, als ich die Flüche aussprach. Er hat meine Aussage bestätigt und bezeugt, dass es kein direkter Missbrauch sondern Notwehr war. Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er das tut, da hat er gemeint: ‚Weil Lucius mein Freund ist.' Mr. Shacklebolt glaubt mir. Außerdem habe ich mit deinem Zauberstab einen Schockzauber gesprochen. Weil man doch den letzten Zauber wieder überprüfen kann. Professor Snape hatte mir das geraten." Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du hast was?" Malfoy richtete sich halb im Bett auf, als er vernahm, was Ginny ihm da erzählte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn dermaßen in Schutz nahm und sogar mehrere strafbare Handlungen dafür in Kauf nahm. Hatte er so etwas überhaupt verdient? Eine Weile überlegte er, was er auf ihr Geständnis sagen sollte. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Ginny. Es hätte schief gehen können. Du hast für mich gelogen und vielleicht einen erneuten Gefängnisaufenthalt meinerseits verhindert. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, aber du kannst immer noch in Teufels Küche kommen, wenn das jemand herausfindet. Merlin sei Dank, war Snape da. Ich verdanke Euch beiden sehr viel." Lucius fehlten im Grunde die richtigen Worte. Er war dankbar für Ginnys Lügen, aber so stand er auch in ihrer Schuld. Ein Malfoy stand aber nicht gern in irgendjemandes Schuld. Es würde nicht leicht sein, diese Schuld irgendwann abzutragen. Abgesehen davon, wenn es noch einen Liebesbeweis ihrerseits bedurfte, den hatte er jetzt wohl.

Er küsste sie erneut, diesmal sehr sanft und eher als Freund, als als Liebhaber. „Ich weiß gar nicht,wie ich all die Zeit ohne die auskommen konnte. Du bereicherst mein Leben ungemein."Zärtlich strich er ihre Kinnline entlang und er genoss es, als sie ihr Wange an seine geöffnete Handfläche schmiegte.

„Ach du hättest irgendeine andere gefunden, die du mit deinem Charme betört hättest", grinste Ginny, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Das Schlimmste, was mir passieren könne, wäre, dass ich meine Ausbildung im Ministerium nicht weiter machen kann. Mr. Shacklebolt hat so etwas angekündigt. Aber dann such ich mir eben was anderes." Ihr Blick wurde weicher, als sie Lucius ansah. „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, mein Liebster?", fragte sie leise. „Ich will nicht, dass du nach Askaban kommst. Das würde ich nicht aushalten. Ich brauche dich. Gerade jetzt

Das Schlimmste, was mir passieren könne, wäre, dass ich meine Ausbildung im Ministerium nicht weiter machen kann. Mr. Shacklebolt hat so etwas angekündigt. Aber dann such ich mir eben was anderes … Außerdem, wie sollten sie es herausfinden? Professor Snape wird nichts sagen, du nicht und ich auch nicht." Ihr Blick wurde weicher, als sie Lucius ansah

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um deine Ausbildung zu machen. Ich bin sicher, dass es die eine oder andere Ausbildungsstelle in einer meiner Firmen gibt, die dir zusagen könnte und ich hoffe sehr, dass niemand sonst diese kleine Auseinandersetzung beobachtet hat", setzte er hinzu. Wieder streichelte er ihr über das Haar, welches in langen, weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken floß .Er fand es absolut faszinierend. „Ich werde bei dir sein, Ginny, jetzt und immer, wenn du es willst..nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit, sondern weil ich es will, weil ich..." Er schluckte. „..weil ich dich liebe."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Ausbildung beim Ministerium ist mir eigentlich egal. Meine Mum wollte, dass ich etwas Bodenständiges mache. Ich würde gern wie Charlie Drachen besiegen, oder Quidditch spielen, oder von mir aus auch als Heiler arbeiten. Keinen Bürojob, wo ich versauere, sondern- Du tust WAS?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte gefühlt, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Aber dass er ihre Liebe erwidern würde … Das hatte sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Ginny quietschte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, um ihn auf sich zu ziehen und ihn mit Armen und Beinen zu umschlingen. „Ich liebe dich auch … So sehr, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass du ein Teil von mir bist."

Lucius liebte Ginnys Überschwänglichkeit, ihre Spontaneität und ihre Begeisterungsfähigkeit. Sie leuchtete geradezu vor Glück, als er ihr seine Liebe gestand. Es war nicht leicht gewesen für ihn und er sah nun an ihrer Reaktion, dass er es richtig gemacht hatte. „Ich liebe dich und ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen", sagte er ihr voller Inbrunst. „...und wenn ich wirklich ein Teil von dir werden soll und du von mir, dann werden wir es auch magisch bekräftigen. Dann gibt es kein Zurück, mein Herz. Du wirst mein sein..für immer und ich der deine." Lucius hatte dieses magische Ritual noch niemals vollzogen. Obwohl er Narzissa eine lange Zeit geliebt hatte, hatte er sich niemals entschließen können, diesen endgültigen Schritt zu gehen. Dieser fesselte die beiden wahrhaft Liebenden für alle Zeiten aneinander. Ginny war zwar noch sehr jung, aber er traute ihr durchaus zu, dass sie wusste worauf sie sich einließ. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Das, was er ihr vorschlug, war unfassbar. Sie kannten sich jetzt seit einem halben Jahr indem sie fünf Monate nicht miteinander Kontakt hatten. Forschend sah sie ihn an. „Willst du das wirklich?" Wenn sie beide dieses Ritual vollzogen, würde es für sie kein Zurück mehr geben. Nie wieder. Aber Ginny spürte, dass er der Richtige war. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie dieses Wissen nahm, aber sie fühlte es tief in sich. „Ja …", flüsterte sie. „Ich will dir gehören." Sie schluckte. „Für immer."

„Ja …", flüsterte sie. „Ich will dir gehören – für immer." Sie schluckte. „Aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen … vorher."

„Bei Merlin, was gibt es noch, was du beichten musst?", theatralisch hob Lucius die Hände gen Himmel. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas gab, was ihn noch schockieren konnte. Sie war so süß in ihrem eingebildeten Schuldbewusstsein. Er war sich sicher, es war eine Lappalie.

„Sprich Weib!", knurrte er sie an und biss sie spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen. „Ich überlege, ob ich dir verzeihe, oder dich über das Knie legen muss."

„Na ja", druckste sie herum. Lucius war leicht zu erzürnen und sie wusste nicht, ob Folgendes in seine Planung passte. „Poppy hat nicht nur dich untersucht, sondern auch mich."

„Was ist mit dir? Warst Du doch verletzt? Bist du krank?" In Lucius' Gesicht zeigte sich unverhohlene Sorge.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Lucius schluckte. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber damit nicht. „Du bist schwanger", stellte er unnötigerweise noch einmal fest. In seinem Kopf rotierte es. „Welcher Monat?"

„Nein, erst seit einer Woche. So genau konnte Poppy mir das noch nicht sagen, dazu müsste sie mich gezielt untersuchen. Aber sie hat ein neumodisches Gerät, da kann sie das schon zwei Tage nach der Befruchtung sagen … Es ist von dir. Ich hab mit Harry seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen", flüsterte sie.

„Von mir", echote Lucius und machte ein selten dämliches Gesicht. Er musste die Nachricht erst einmal verarbeiten. Lucius wäre nicht Lucius, wenn er nicht im Geiste erst einmal sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch ging, ehe er sich gestattete auch nur einen Funken Freude über den neuen Zuwachs in der Zaubererwelt zu empfinden. Krampfhaft überlegte er, wann er den für ihn als selbstverständlich geltenden Verhütungszauber vergessen habe konnte. Soviele Möglichkeiten gab es ja schließlich nicht. Und dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Damals im Schlafzimmer, als Harry sie überrascht hatte. Naja, damals war es eigentlich nicht. Das konkrete Ereignis hatte vor zwei Wochen stattgefunden und somit konnte das neue Leben in Ginnys Bauch tatsächlich sein Baby sein. „Du bekommst ein Kind.", stellte er unnötigerweise noch einmal fest und strich fast zaghaft über den noch flachen Bauch seiner Freundin. „Ich bin etwas überrascht, aber ich freue mich, das heißt, eigentlich freue ich mich unendlich", bekannte der Blonde und strich noch immer sacht über die weiche Haut. Als könnte er sein Baby verletzen, wenn er fester aufdrückte. „Ich hab mir immer mehr Kinder gewünscht...jedoch es ist nur bei einem geblieben", sinnierte er und küsste fast geistesabwesend Ginnys Hand, bevor sein Blick sich klärte und seine klaren eisgrauen Augen sich auf das Gesicht der jungen Mutter in seinen Armen richteten.

„Dies ändert nichts an meiner Absicht, das magische Bindungsritual mit dir zu vollziehen, meine Schöne, im Gegenteil, es bestärkt mich nur noch darin und du machst mich somit heute zweifach zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt."

Ginny erwiderte sein Lächeln und zog ihn nah an sich heran. „Und du mich zur glücklichsten Frau …", antwortete sie leise. „Es werden wohl einige nicht verstehen können, aber ich bin wirklich glücklich mit dir." Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Mach mich zu der deinen, Lucius, bitte."

„So soll es sein", bestätigte der Blonde.

Sein Zauberstab lag, wie immer gleich neben ihm, auf seinem Nachttisch. Während er nach ihm griff, verschränkte er die Finger seiner rechten Hand mit denen seiner geliebten Hexe. Den Zauberstab steckte er zwischen ihre ineinander verflochtenen Hände. Fest umschlang er ihren nackten, warmen Körper und begann komplizierte lateinische Formeln zu murmeln. Ein leichtes, rotes Glühen, welches der Zauberstab aus sandte, zeigte an, dass er dabei war, einen sehr mächtigen, alten Zauber zu beschwören. Lucius Stimme wurde immer lauter, während sich das rote Glühen verstärkte und ein leises Summen das Zimmer erfüllte. Beider Handflächen wurden von dem Stab in ihren Händen aufgeheizt. „Ich liebe dich. Ich bin dein für immer und ewig, nur der Tod vermag es, diesen Bund zu trennen. Mein Körper, mein Geist und meine Seele gehören von nun an dir. Das schwöre ich." Lucius Stimme klang fest und feierlich. Er nickte und bedeutete Ginny, ihren Part des Schwurs aufzusagen, damit der Zauber vollendet werden konnte.

Fasziniert starrte die junge Hexe auf diesen magischen Vorgang. Sie hatte von dem Ritual gehört, sich aber niemals vorstellen können, es einmal durchzuführen. Als sie sprechen sollte, sah sie ihn an. „Ich liebe dich. Ich bin dein für immer und ewig, nur der Tod vermag es, diesen Bund zu trennen. mein Körper, mein Geist und meine Seele gehören von nun an dir. Das schwöre ich." Sie meinte es so und hätte gern noch etwas gesagt, doch sie wusste nicht, ob das Ritual dadurch beeinflusst werden würde. Daher schwieg sie lieber und wartete, was passieren würde.

Ein blutrotes Band entsprang dem Zauberstab und schlang sich in Form einer acht um ihre beiden Körper. Nachdem es in rascher Reihenfolge sämtliche Farben des Spektrums angenommen hatte. Viel es in sich zusammen. Ein leichtes elektrisches Knistern blieb zurück und zwei Menschen, die sich fasziniert in die Augen sahen. Sie fühlten sich nicht anders, als vor dem Ritual, aber tief in ihnen drin, fühlten sie, dass etwas mächtiges sie von nun an verband. Langsam nahm Lucius den Zauberstab aus ihren immer noch fest verflochtenen Händen und legte ihn behutsam, als wolle er diesen bedeutsamen Augenblick nicht kaputt machen zurück auf den Nachtisch.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Herz", gestand er ihr aufrichtig und betrachtete sie liebevoll. „Ich sollte dich wohl jetzt küssen",mutmaßte er und ließ seinen Worten auch gleich die entsprechenden Taten folgen.

Ginny schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihren nackten Körper an seinen. „Und ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie genauso heiser zurück. „Danke … Danke für alles." Sie fuhr ihm zärtlich durch die Haare und leckte ihm über die Lippen. „Nun gehöre ich also dir", lächelte sie. „Es ist ein schönes Gefühl …" Ihre Hand wanderte über seine Brust „Ich liebe dich."

ENDE


End file.
